Bajo tus Alas
by Filomental
Summary: Una vez que Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash se conocen mejor a través de varias situaciones, su relación como hermanas se ve puesta a prueba. ¿Hasta qué punto puedes confiar en tus héroes?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ¿hermana o fan?

Buenas fickers, fandom y todo interesado en general, hoy les traigo el comienzo de este fic – espero no tome más de diez capítulos – que hablará de Rainbow y Scootaloo. No tengo un talento fantástico como otros autores, pero me esforzaré en darle todo el brillo que pueda, así que espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Había sido un día bastante movido para cierta poni de melena rosa, sus pequeños pasos seguían a toda velocidad a la poni más fantabulosa de Ponyville y de quien estaba orgullosa poder llamar hermana mayor.

Sí, había sido difícil contarle a Rainbow Dash sus intenciones cuando fueron a acampar a Winsome falls, de hecho, fue una noche llena de emociones, en pocas palabras la noche más "increíble" de toda su corta vida de pegaso, desde entonces la potranca se había sentido menos solitaria, mucho más feliz, porque su hermana mayor era nada más ni nada menos que el mayor ídolo de toda su infancia, aunque aún no eran tan cercanas.

Definitivamente, eran días extraordinarios y extenuantes aquellos en los cuales Rainbow Dash le pedía ayudarla en sus acrobacias o en algunas de sus tareas, a pesar de que todavía no habían empezado con las clases de vuelo que le prometió meses atrás, pero Scootaloo era feliz, nada podría cambiar eso.

Hoy era uno de esos días, desde la mañana había estado preparando un escenario junto con sus inseparables amigas – quienes por cierto pensaban obtener sus cutie marks de ensambladoras de pistas, constructora, ingenieras civiles, etc. – se ofreció para realizar el favor a la pegaso cian, era más que seguro que había planeado dar uno de sus espectáculos de los Wonderbolts, a los habitantes de Ponyville y ella desde luego estaría más que feliz de darle el apoyo necesario a su adorada hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, las horas comenzaban a pasar y Rainbow Dash no llegaba, la pequeña pegaso había revisado ya tres veces el mapa para comprobar si la pista de aterrizaje se localizaba en el lugar que Rainbow le había indicado, teniendo siempre el mismo resultado, era ese el lugar preciso y también la hora correcta.

Un sonido proveniente de la barriga de Applebloom interrumpió el silencio que se había generado.

\- Scootaloo, ¿estás segura de que Rainbow Dash va a venir?

\- Sí, es que debe estar atorada en un embotellamiento.

Las desesperadas excusas de la admiradora número uno de Rainbow Dash, eran cada vez más ilógicas, Sweetie belle se rascó la cabeza con un casco mientras observaba a Applebloom quien movía los hombros en signo de incomprensión, una de las dos tenía que hablar tarde o temprano de la realidad, así que Sweetie belle tomó algo de aire y coraje para hablar con su amiga de crin violeta.

\- Scootaloo, creo que Rainbow Dash no vendrá.

\- No, ya se los dije chicas si vendrá, estoy segura de eso, ella misma me pidió que preparase esta pista de aterrizaje para sus trucos.

\- Y ¿cómo van tus clases de vuelo? Preguntó Applebloom, buscando pasar el poco tiempo que podía esperar, pues ya estaba anocheciendo.

\- No, aún no iniciaron, Rainbow siempre dice que está ocupada. Respondió la pegaso en desarrollo, pateando con uno de sus cascos una pequeña roca mientras bajaba la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto iniciarán. Dijo Sweetie belle, tratando de poner una sonrisa en la cara de su amiga pegaso.

\- Sí, tienes razón y después seré tan buena que me pedirán unirme a los Wonderbolts y después tal vez pueda hacer una raimplosión sónica, al estilo Scootaloo.

Entonces la pequeña puso unos ojos de cachorrito mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de aguantar la emoción que todos aquellos escenarios imaginarios causaban en su joven mente. Obviamente tratándose de metas que seguramente tenía para sí misma y con clara influencia de Rainbow Dash, la pequeña soñaba a diario con poder volar, pero eso no la mantenía con la cabeza en las nubes; los que la conocían sabían que era tan asombrosa que no necesitaba poder volar para demostrarlo.

En efecto, para una potranca como Scootaloo, soñar era algo constante y pese a que tenía unos cuantos problemas, como cualquier otro poni, ella podía afirmar que era feliz, no le faltaba nada, ni amistad, ni dinero, ni cariño. Pese a que…

\- Scootaloo, ¿estás bien? La melodiosa voz de Sweetie Belle trajo su amiga de nuevo a tierra.

\- No, no es nada.

\- No pongas esa cara, quizás a Rainbow se le olvidó. Comentó Applebloom, para tratar de consolar a su amiga.

A veces, Scootaloo solía ponerse algo triste y tanto Sweetie como Applebloom sabían la razón; después de todo, ella misma se los había contado Applebloom la entendía mejor que Sweetie, pues ella también se estaba criando sin padres. Pero había una gran diferencia: ella tenía a sus hermanos y a su abuela; Scoots no tenía a nadie salvo a sus amigas y… a Rainbow Dash.

De pronto, la potranca se sentó en la tierra, esa era la señal de que estaba a punto de dejar de persistir, se estaba convenciendo de que la pegaso cian no vendría.

\- No se chicas, creo que ella no vendrá.

\- Tal vez se le olvidó, Rainbow Dash normalmente, es un poco distraída, mi hermana lo dice todo el tiempo. Trató de calmar Sweetie.

\- Sí, debes tener razón, pero miren. Entonces sus amigas se dieron vuelta para apreciar lo que habían construido, en una tarde, una pista de aterrizaje con luces, algunos asientos para los fans de la pegaso que verían el espectáculo; no podía faltar el aro que ardería en llamas para el gran final y por supuesto una decoración de lujo.

Las tres miraron orgullosas el fruto de su trabajo, así como también miraron sus flancos; pero nada, algo desilusionadas las tres se dispusieron a desmantelar el lugar, una brillante idea de la pegaso, pues podría ser que en un futuro lo necesitaran para comprobar si su cutie mark no era de doble de riesgo, o algo parecido.

No tomó más de una hora terminar con la labor, la pista de madera, de tener el ancho y largo de seis ponis, ahora pasaba a ser del tamaño de la carreta que Applebloom había traído para llevarlo a su granero, donde se guardaría hasta que fuese necesario.

Los pasos del trio eran lentos, incluso los de Applebloom que estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro, se encontraban agotadas. El atardecer ya comenzaba a finar, los últimos rayos de luz bañaban el hermoso valle en el que se encontraban. El camino de tierra era relajante para los cascos, pues los refrescaba con cada pisada, durante el camino, las tres observaban a todos lados; siendo espectadoras del bello paisaje que estaba frente a ellas. Tan cansadas estaban, que no tenían energía para conversar, salvo por alguna pequeña anécdota que recordaban, incluso la que se había formado aquella tarde, cuando Sweetie, en el pintado de la pista, salió con la cola pintada de rojo.

\- Vaya que fue divertido; pero no sé qué le diré a Rarity, ella me denunciará con la policía de la moda al ver cómo me ensucié.

\- Sí, estoy segura de que Applejack me va a matar por quedarme hasta tan tarde.

Scootaloo entendía que ellas tuviesen una familia que se preocupara por ellas, que hiciera que ellas sintieran cosas que para ellas eran poco usuales. Pero prefería no escuchar nada de lo que sus dos amigas estaban hablando y ver el cielo estrellado, que en esa noche joven, se encontraba realmente hermoso; imaginaba ver a Rainbow Dash dando el espectáculo que le había dicho que daría aquella tarde. No obstante, dicho acto no se concretó y el por qué era desconocido.

Pero dejando de lado todo aquello, había sido una tarde divertida y para ser sincera, el cielo estrellado le recordaba a Rainbow Dash; a su temor a la obscuridad, a los monstruos de las historias y desde luego, a la noche en que ella junto con su pegaso favorita en toda Equestria se habían hecho hermanas. Hasta aquel día, la pegaso naranja, no pudo olvidar el calor que sintió cuando ella y la de melena arcoíris se abrazaron; era un calor que pasaba del mero calor de un cuerpo, era un calor que desde hace tiempo necesitaba y que ciertamente obtenía cuando le demostraban todo tipo de afecto: desde unas pocas palabras, hasta un abrazo; esos momentos, se quedaban plasmados en la mente y corazón de cualquier poni, especialmente en los de ella. Pues el agua es más apreciada en el desierto que en un valle.

El camino ya se había terminado y las tres pequeñas ponis se despidieron con toda la energía que les restaba; cada una se dirigía a su respectiva casa.

Applebloom tenía que ir a la granja de su familia y buscar un buen lugar para la pista. Sweetie Belle, tenía que ir a darse un baño y por último, Scootaloo solamente iría a cerrar ambos párpados, aquel día había sido uno de esos que es mejor dejar pasar con rapidez; al menos así los afrontaba ella.

El camino que le quedaba por recorrer hasta su casa era corto, no tardaría en llegar; pero su cabeza no dejaba de realizar diferentes procesos, desde el cobro de su pensión, hasta la tarea que tenía dentro de unas semanas, que era un ensayo con el tema de: La persona a la que más admiras. Era más que evidente que el suyo iría a tratar de Rainbow Dash, aunque, como se estaba comportando ultimadamente, podía afirmar que no era exactamente alguien a quien se pudiese admirar sin conocerla como la había conocido. ¿O acaso era que ella estaba cambiando?

La pequeña pegaso llegó a la puerta de su casa, sacó las llaves de su alforja y la abrió, dentro, todo se encontraba obscuro; sin embargo, ella haría todo menos molestarse en prender una vela. Conociendo su propia casa, pudo caminar en la obscuridad, sin temor alguno, hasta llegar a su dormitorio, en donde se encontraba su cama, junto con varias de sus modestas pertenencias, entre ellas, un oso de peluche, un armario lleno de scooteres y un retrato de Rainbow Dash en la pared, que siempre observaba cuando comenzaba a soñar despierta.

\- Algún día, se decía a sí misma, algún día.

Sin más demora, se metió dentro de su cama, envolviéndose con sus camas para darse calor. No tardó mucho en quedarse completamente dormida.

***** En otro lugar*****

Eran las nueve de la noche y Rainbow Dash se encontraba de visita en la boutique carrusel, era bueno para su reputación salir de ahí a las diez u once de la noche, así no pensarían que ella se encontraba ocupada con la belleza, eso era lo que menos quería que sucediera, pues no era cierto.

\- Hay querida, enserio no comprendo tu manía de irte a estas horas.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te vieran cubierta de pies a cabeza cubierta con lodo y completamente despeinada?

\- Claro que no.

\- Esto es lo mismo, debo cuidar la reputación que tengo.

\- Si lo pones así, supongo que no hay problema.

La dueña de la Boutique Carrusel se encontraba inquieta, caminando de un lado para el otro, viendo la ventana, esperando.

\- Esta potranca me trae muy preocupada, creo que tendré que ir a buscarla.

Sin aviso alguno, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a la pequeña de quien estaban hablando, entró triunfante, con una sonrisa vencedora, aunque agotada y un aspecto penoso; cubierta de tierra y de pintura.

\- Sweetie Belle, ¿qué has estado haciendo hasta esta hora?

\- Estábamos preparando una pista… momento, Rainbow Dash estaba frente a ella, así que no dudo en empezar a cuestionar a la pegaso cian.

\- Una pista de aterrizaje para el espectáculo que daría Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso se sobresaltó, extrañada, dio unos pasos al frente.

\- Pero si le dije a todo el mundo que el espectáculo se canceló.

\- Pues Scootaloo nos mantuvo trabajando todo el día para hacer la pista.

La de melena arcoíris solamente pudo llevar un casco a la nuca, en cierta forma, era su culpa.

\- Lo siento, se me olvidó que Scootaloo me dijo que haría una pista, debí avisarles primero.

\- Espera, tú no se lo pediste.

\- No, ella se ofreció a hacerlo.

Sweetie puso cara de pocos amigos y se fue a su habitación.

\- Hasta luego Rainbow Dash.

\- Nada de eso Sweetie, debes darte una ducha si quieres meterte a tu cama.

\- Aigg. Fue la respuesta de la pequeña unicornio.

Mientras Sweetie subía las escaleras para darse un baño, Rainbow y Rarity se quedaban a charlar un poco más.

\- Descuida, ella lo hará.

\- Por qué.

\- Porque se lo pedí. Es lo extraño de tener una hermana, a veces cuando parece decir una cosa, realmente quiere decir otra.

\- Eje, sí. Rainbow recordaba el momento en el que Scootaloo le había dicho que haría una pista, entonces se encontraba con sus ojos de cachorrito y con una felicidad enorme, quizás en ese momento, ella quería decir más de una cosa.

De cualquier forma, ella ya se encontraba con sueño y de momento, nada podría ser objeto de su concentración más que ello, pues bien se sabía que esa pegaso era famosa por tomar largas siestas a toda hora y esta noche, no sería la excepción. Un bostezo se adelantó a sus palabras de despedida.

\- Vaya, no te basta con las siestas que te tomas, por lo visto, estás muy cansada. Dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio.

\- Claro que sí, si me diste un mate de manzanilla, sabes que eso me pone a dormir de inmediato.

\- Aja, te veo otro día, querida, últimamente necesito una modelo que esté acostumbrada a rutinas de gran actividad física. Rarity le guiñó un ojo a la pegaso cian, quien se tragó el alago.

\- Vamos Rarity, sabes que no hay nadie tan veloz como tu servidora, Rainbow Fabulosa Dash. Fanfarroneó la de melena arcoíris mientras levantaba su casco en señal de victoria y adoptaba una postura retadora.

La unicornio le sonrió, había olvidado cuán fácil podían subírsele los humos a su amiga, pero entendía perfectamente su situación, pues ella compartía esa capacidad egocéntrica y algo vanidosa; combatirla era algo que cada una hacía de diferente manera.

\- Buenas noches Rarity. Se despidió la pegaso mientras salía de la boutique Carrusel volando de manera floja.

\- Buenas noches Dashie.

La pegaso de melena arcoíris salió de la boutique Carrusel por la puerta trasera, para después alzar vuelo y alejarse a toda velocidad hacia su nubosa casa.

Rarity subió a la planta superior de la Boutique, le faltaba hacer una última tarea de belleza y esta era con la poni más contradictoria con el mantenimiento de la belleza que conocía después de Applejack y Rainbow Dash; esta era nadie más ni nadie menos que Sweetie Belle.

\- Sweetie, cariño, ¿terminaste de darte el baño? Cuestionó la mayor de las hermanas tocando la puerta del baño.

\- Sí, escucho desde el otro lado.

\- Bueno, te falta la última parte. Dijo sonriendo.

\- Aaaaa. Exclamó con desánimo la potranca.

\- Descuida Sweetie, no me tardaré.

La bella unicornio ingresó en el baño, haciendo levitar dos cosméticos para la melena.

\- ¿Ahora que me pondrás? Pregunto la pequeña poni con poco entusiasmo.

\- Un acondicionador y una pócima especial que perfuma la melena. Explicó la generosa unicornio con una sonrisa al ver cierto interés de su hermana menor.

\- Por qué tengo que ponerme todo esto en mi melena. Cuestionó la menor mientras salpicaba en la bañera con su casco.

\- Porque te hace una pizca más atractiva de lo que eres Sweetie, tienes que procurar hacer de tu presencia algo grato para el resto, un dulce aroma es un buen regalo para iniciar.

\- Pero si no me gusta oler a rosas. Exclamó la potranca.

\- Bueno, también tengo olores extravagantes de Manehattan, fragancia de arboles de zapamanzanas, flores de fuego y tierra quemada de las tierras bajas ah, mejor este no, es… para ponis que quieren lucir imponentes y fuertes.

\- No, Rarity, no me gusta hacer tantas cosas para que dure poco tiempo. Ambas conocían el talento que Sweetie Belle tenía para ensuciarse y meterse en problemas de los que salía con un aspecto aterrador. Después de todo era una potranca.

\- Oh si, está bien, pero prométeme que te arreglarás cuando tengas que ir a asuntos importantes.

\- De acuerdo. La voz de la pequeña sonaba más alegre de lo común.

En otro lado de Ponyville: cierta potranca esperaba no tener que combatir verbalmente con su hermana mayor. Pero, existían cosas inevitables.

\- Applebloom, nos tenías preocupados.

\- Sip, afirmó el hermano mayor de la pequeña poni.

\- Disculpa, es que Scootaloo nos pidió ayudarla con esta pista de aterrizaje.

Big mac se limitó a ver de cerca la carreta que su hermana menor llevaba, se asombró al calcular que esta tenía un peso considerable.

\- ¿Tú sola trajiste todo esto? Inquirió la mayor de las ponis, asombrándose como su hermano al comprobar que efectivamente, el peso de aquella carreta era mayor al que ambos podrían haber llevado a su edad.

\- Em, sí.

\- Vaya, pero no me cambies de tema, nos tenías preocupados, al menos podrías habernos avisado que llegarías unas horas más tarde.

\- Lo siento Applejack, pero no tuve tiempo, trabajamos todo el día para preparar la pista de aterrizaje que Rainbow Dash le pidió hacer a Scootaloo.

Big Mac comprobó la construcción práctica que había tenido aquella pista que se encontraba comprimida en la carreta, esas características, sin duda eran propias de la pequeña pegaso del grupo al que su hermana pertenecía. Ya no hacía más falta el reñir a la pequeña, ella tenía suficiente con el cansancio por tan arduo trabajo.

\- Dame eso, mejor te ayudo. Big Mac, ¿por qué no van a comer algo?

El mayor de los hermanos Apple afirmo con su típico sip, caminando en dirección a la cocina junto con su hermanita.

\- (bostezo), estoy muy cansada Big Mac.

\- ¿Mmmm? Fue suficiente para lanzar más de una pregunta que la menor entendió de inmediato.

\- Es que la pista fue difícil de hacer, incluso con los planos de Scootaloo, nos tomó mucho esfuerzo hacerlo y al final, Rainbow Dash no se presentó. Tuvimos que desmantelar todo y volver.

\- Sip.

Una tarta de manzana completa con unas cuantas vayas fueron suficiente para clamar el apetito de la pequeña poni, que se dirigió directo a su habitación.

\- Buenas noche Big Mac.

\- Buenas. Respondió el potro, que se puso a lavar los platos, pues era su turno de hacer las tareas caseras.

Una tormenta había sido planificada para esa noche, los pegasos se encontraban realizando los preparativos desde hace horas, situando las nubes en los lugares idóneos para irrigar agua a todo Ponyville, Rainbow Dash se vio envuelta en varios trabajos durante la mañana y desde luego, se merecía un buen descanso por toda la actividad que había realizado, aunque después hubiese descansado en la boutique Carrusel; pero de pronto recordó a su "hermana menor", sonriendo.

No sabía exactamente el momento en el que aquella pequeña pegaso había cogido tanto coraje como para decirle todo lo que le había dicho esa noche, estaba llena de defectos, al igual que ella; pero ello solamente la hacía más especial, pues le recordaba sí misma a su edad.

\- Buen trabajo muchachos, nos vemos dentro de siete horas y contando, así que descansen. Mencionó el pegaso líder del equipo del clima en Ponyville.

Por fin se dijo a sí misma, por poco y olvidaba que debía ayudar a preparar la lluvia de aquella noche.

* * *

Bueno, espero haberles dejado picados, emocionados, con ansias de más. Pero les advierto, este fic tendrá un desarrollo lento, pues actualmente me estoy centrando mi tiempo de escritura en otro fic, aunque este me llama mucho la atención, por lo cual les informo que se actualizará con una demora máxima de dos semanas entre capítulo y capítulo.

De todas formas espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Pesadillas

Capítulo 2: Pesadillas.

* * *

La noche era un espectáculo que Scootaloo no disfrutaba, una potranca que crece sola en casa y a la que nunca le ayudaron con sus miedos infantiles, difícilmente logra superarlos durante parte de su infancia e incluso la adolescencia, hasta Fluttershy tenía temores algo infantiles.

El rugido de los rayos ocasionaba en la pequeña una agitación, tomando la almohada con ambos cascos y tratando de enrollarla alrededor de sus orejas trataba de olvidarse de ignorar la causa de sus miedos irracionales. Sin embargo, de poco servía, pues las sombras generadas por las ramas de un árbol cuando la luz cegadora de los rayos era suficiente para que su imaginación se desbordara.

Su pelaje, pese a que se encontraba dentro de su cama, se crispaba, su piel se tensaba y sus pupilas se dilataban por el temor producido por aquellas imágenes, juntamente con los sonidos que de todas formas escuchaba; era algo difícil no temer cuando se estaba sola en casa, desde luego que sí y más siendo una niña; pues incluso los ponis adultos detestaban, en su mayoría, estar solos más tiempo del necesario.

Los dientes de la potranca tiritaban por el miedo, el movimiento repentino de las cortinas por una pequeña brisa que pudo atravesar la ventana, combinado por la luz de un rayo provocó una sombra peculiar, parecía un monstruo moviéndose en la obscuridad. Inconscientemente la pequeña se llevó un casco a la boca para morderlo, producto de los nervios.

Se había prometido a sí misma que no lo volvería a hacer, sin embargo, aquel temor infantil, tan fuerte, la obligaba cada segundo más a ceder ante la presión que ejercía.

\- Vamos Scootaloo, es solo tu imaginación, no hay nada allá afuera, más que unas ramas, lo sabes… La potranca cerraba los ojos. Hasta que gracias a su temblor, chocó con la pared que se encontraba a su izquierda, al lado de su cama. Entonces trató de no gritar, sus alas comenzaron a agitarse; definitivamente tenía que salir de allí.

Tomando su scooter, salió a toda prisa de su habitación, con el corazón en la boca, tenía miedo, sabía que no había nada; pero aun así, quería estar acompañada en aquella turbia y lluviosa noche.

El pasillo con sombras y la sala humildemente amoblada con el dinero que Equestria daba a los huérfanos era él último lugar donde aún podía decidir volver a su cama y enfrentar su miedo como una potranca mayor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de su casa y salió a toda prisa, impulsando su scooter con el batir de sus alas, la lluvia estaba fría y las gotas eran menudas, era ese tipo de lluvia que te empapa en pocos segundos, y aún más porque la pequeña pasaba a toda velocidad, chocando con miles de estas a su paso, algunas llegaban a sus párpados nublando su vista; pero ello no era impedimento, ni siquiera el frio producido por la humedad y su rumbo a contraviento. Nada la detendría hasta llegar al punto donde tenía planeado llegar. Un carácter que compartía con cierta pegaso de ojos violeta, su pelaje se empapó en pocos segundos, su melena empezaba a actuar como una esponja, absorbiendo el agua, para después soltarla debido a la saturación.

Los rayos caían de forma continua, varios para rayos desviaban su dirección a tierra, la fuerte luz iluminaba a la pequeña que los ignoraba mientras su carrera por aquel ambiente lluvioso nocturno continuaba. En menos de un minuto había atravesado medio pueblo, pues la velocidad producida por la fuerza de su incesante aleteo era suficiente para que pudiese impulsar su scooter casi como si estuviese volando.

Su dirección era clara al principio; pero después inició a dudar, quería ir a la casa de Rainbow; nunca antes lo había hecho y esta era la oportunidad perfecta, pues tenía excusas suficientes para ir a pasar la tormentosa noche con ella.

El frio comenzó a sentirse, pero su cabeza continuaba con ciertas preguntas: si iba a casa de Rainbow explicando todo aquello, sería una miedosa y aunque Rainbow la comprendía, no quería que la viese de aquella forma, después de todo, decepcionar a Rainbow no era algo que estuviese dispuesta a hacer, sobre todo con pequeñeces como aquellas.

La tormenta arreciaba, las gotas finas se hacían más y más abundantes, el viento las empujaba contra su cuerpo sin consideración alguna. En ese momento se paró en seco, los rayos comenzaban a asustarla, pero su cabeza se mantenía con la duda ¿debía ir a casa de Rainbow?

Bueno, era su hermana mayor y las hermanas de sus amigas siempre estaban para ellas, aun cuando peleaban.

Sus aleteos impulsaron su Scooter en dirección a la casa de Rainbow.

***En otro lugar en ese preciso instante***

\- Tranquilo Tanque, no voy a hacerte daño, solamente quiero lavarte tus patas.

La tortuga de tierra se encontraba en una persecución desesperante; el lodo en sus patas ensuciaba todo lugar que pisaba y dado que era una tortuga de tierra, odiaba los baños, además, era entretenido jugar de aquella forma con Rainbow, aunque esta no lo considerara como un juego.

\- Tanque, estoy perdiendo la paciencia, siempre llenas de lodo la cama; esta noche quiero dormir sin mugre.

La tortuga viraba por una habitación, salía por una ventana y entraba por otra, Rainbow hacía lo que podía, pero las habilidades de vuelo de tanque eran asombrosas, para ser una tortuga.

\- Escucha Tanque, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Dijo la pegaso mientras sacaba una caja de cartón.

\- Aquí tengo tus galletas favoritas si no vienes a lavarte tus patas, me las comeré yo sola.

El reptil escuchó claramente la amenaza que su poni le hacía e inició su rendición, acercándose a vuelo ligero.

\- Eso es tanque, ven por tus galletas. La pata de la pegaso cian ocultaba un cepillo especial para la piel de la tortuga.

La tortuga continuaba con su vuelo; Rainbow sabía que si se descuidaba por un solo segundo, su querida mascota tomaría las galletas y se iría a su cama, donde devoraría la caja completa, dejando migajas, además de ensuciar toda la nube que hacía de cama.

\- Vamos, eso es… ajá, sin mucha dificultad tomó a la tortuga por el caparazón e inicio la labor de limpiar sus patas.

\- Sé que no te gusta, pero estoy harta de dormir con el lodo de tus patas. Consoló la de melena arcoíris mientras cepillaba las patas de su tortuga mascota, quien daba un pequeño gruñido, tratando de meterse a su caparazón. Hasta que la pegaso empezó a darle un par de galletas para negociar con su mascota.

\- Así me gusta Tanque, esta noche podré dormir bien.

Poco a poco el carácter del lento reptil cambió, hasta convertirse en la criatura mansa y cariñosa que era, por lo cual, acercó su cabeza para acariciar la pata de la pegaso quien sonrió; pues las muestras de afecto con su mascota eran de las pocas que daba sin necesitar excusas o un disfraz de potra ruda.

La tormenta arreciaba aún más, de hecho debía llover durante toda la noche y los pegasos encargados del clima debían levantarse en la madrugada para retirar las nubes, a pesar de que era muy probable de que su contenido fuese vaciado durante toda la noche, por tanto ya no habría nubes en la mañana.

Los rayos continuaban cayendo de forma brutal, el viento incrementaba su fuerza, a tal grado que la pegaso se vio obligada a cerrar todas y cada una de las ventanas de su casa.

\- Espera aquí tanque, se lo mucho que odias el frio. Sin mediar más palabras la pegaso se dirigió a la primera ventana de su casa; pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de cierta caja de galletas. Por lo cual se dio media vuelta.

\- Y no vayas a la cama con las galletas. La tortuga asintió, por lo cual prefirió levantarse en el aire para seguir a su dueña.

La obscuridad de afuera dejaba un campo de visión poco amplio, unos cuantos metros como mucho, la lluvia nublaba todavía más la visión; pero fue cuestión de suerte que un rayo cayera justo en el instante en el que asomó su cabeza, revelando la sombra de una potrilla. En el corto tiempo que duro aquella cegadora luz pudo cerciorarse de la veracidad de la imagen, la sombra era generada por una poni, no una serie de objetos bien ubicados.

Era demasiado extraño que una potranca saliera de su casa durante la noche y más cuando una tormenta como aquella se suscitaba por todo Ponyville.

Desde lejos la pequeña Scootaloo se encontraba dudando de su elección, con cada metro que se acercaba, más reconsideraba sus ideas, el agua continuaba cayendo de forma torrencial, varios mechones de su melena se encontraban pegados a su rostro, había sido una tonta idea salir sin su casco y para empeorar la situación, los rayos comenzaban a darle más miedo, ya que cada uno provocaba un temblor, desde luego, parecía que cada vez se acercaban más, el último debió haber caído a unos cien metros de donde estaba, sabía el daño que podían hacer cuando no se dirigían a los pararrayos; lo había visto en la granja de los Apple, un cráter del tamaño de tres ponis.

El trueno de otro rayo le llegó a los oídos, definitivamente no tenía muchas cosas que reconsiderar, nuevamente otro rayo cayó, sacándole un grito. Entonces, como si le hubieran escuchado, desde lejos, una sombra se acercaba a toda prisa; quizás era Rainbow Dash, porque su casa se encontraba en el preciso lugar desde donde aquella sombra se acercaba.

La pegaso cian escuchó la voz de aquella potranca, era Scootaloo, por lo cual salió inmediatamente por la ventana para perder el menor tiempo posible, el camino hasta ella era obscuro. Era una noche muy particular, debido a la poca iluminación del lugar, pues se habían puesto a reparar la iluminación de las calles de Ponyville y al hacerlo, usaron el viejo sistema de iluminación mediante farolas, una falta de comunicación entre el equipo del clima y el de mantenimiento había sido suficiente para que la luz de todas las calles de Ponyville no funcionaran durante toda la noche. Aunque a nadie le molestaba pues todos se encontraban en sus casas, pero en esos instantes resultaba ser muy pernicioso para ambas ponis. Pues bloqueaba la vista de la mayor y ayudaba a generar un ambiente que fácilmente podía asustar a la menor.

La luz proveniente de los rayos era todo lo que Rainbow Dash tenía para ubicar a la pequeña, quien deambulaba en círculos, en esos momentos la pegaso cian se cuestionaba qué hacía una potranca en un lugar tan alejado de su casa, pues la suya se encontraba en las afueras de Ponyville, mientras que la de la potranca se hallaba en el centro del pueblo.

La pequeña pegaso usaba su scooter a velocidad moderada, lo último que quería era chocar con una piedra y salir volando por los aires; al ver que la sombra ya no estaba pensó que todo era producto de su imaginación; su hermana mayor trataba de alcanzarla, pero la luz proveniente de los rayos daban como mucho un segundo de iluminación, en el cual la de melena arcoíris debía predecir cuál sería el movimiento siguiente de la melena violeta.

Los rayos continuaban, la pequeña pudo observar nuevamente la casa de su hermana mayor sobre el piso y reconsideró mejor sus ideas, con una tormenta tan fuerte no podría escucharla; entonces la imaginación de la pequeña empezó a desbocarse; si no podía escucharla, nadie podría, ya que todos estaban en sus casas, y cuando eso ocurría, el caballo sin cabeza salía de entre las sombras; lo había leído en uno de los libros de Twilight: el caballo sin cabeza buscaba a sus víctimas durante la noche, en lugares donde nadie podría enterarse jamás de lo sucedido, cuando nadie podía escuchar sus gritos, cuando nadie podía ver lo que hacía, al recordarlo sus pulsaciones incrementaron, sus oídos, así como todos sus sentidos se agudizaron para captar cualquier señal de peligro.

Un rayo cayó en ese instante, esta vez sí logro extraer un grito de miedo de la pequeña pegaso, Rainbow aceleró su paso, el miedo de Scootaloo era tan fuerte que la hacía perder la dirección en la cual su scooter avanzaba, hasta que la pegaso cian comenzó a gritar.

\- Scootaloo ¿eres tú?

\- ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Aquí, escucha, quédate donde estás.

Un suspiro de alivio fue todo lo que la de melena violeta pudo emitir, antes de que el miedo la invadiese nuevamente; el poni sin cabeza podía emitir cualquier sonido para hacer que sus presas se acercaran, desde luego, iba en contra de toda lógica o sentido común que una criatura sin cabeza pudiera emitir sonido alguno o que siquiera pudiera caminar, pero el miedo evita que se puedan usar estos elementos y aun si se lo hace, se opta por lo ilógico debido al miedo.

Unos sonidos distantes, que se asemejaban al de unos cascos fueron suficientes para que la potranca se moviera de su lugar, Rainbow perdió de vista a la pequeña nuevamente.

\- Scoots, te dije que te quedaras en tu lugar. Grito la pegaso mientras aleteaba, el agua que había caído sobre su pelaje y sus alas la hacía más pesada.

Pero Scootaloo no le respondió; sin embargo hallarla nuevamente no fue muy difícil, pues un rayo iluminó nuevamente el panorama, esta vez Scootaloo se tragó todas las ganas que tenía de gritar, para ver detalladamente durante ese segundo, las vías que tenía de escape, sin mirar atrás, que era el lugar donde Rainbow Dash estaba, corrió a toda velocidad a unas plantaciones de maíz, recientemente trabajadas; esperando camuflarse con la frondosidad de las mismas, la pequeña ingresó ¿qué pasaba con aquella potranca? Una cosa era perder el camino, pero nadie podía tener un sentido de la orientación tan malo, pensó la pegaso cian.

\- Scootaloo, ¿dónde estás?

La pequeña se refugió en la llanura, esperando a que cayeran los rayos para observar a su perseguidor.

Primer rayo, Scootaloo no pudo ver nada, la llanura ofuscaba su vista; Rainbow pudo observar los movimientos del maizal, en especial una sección cóncava, debido al paso de algún poni por el lugar, definitivamente ese poni era Scootaloo.

Segundo rayo, la pegaso naranja observó cierta parte de su perseguidor, nunca antes había escuchado que el caballo sin cabeza tuviese alas, sin embargo estaba más cerca ¿debía correr? La pegaso cian se acercó a toda velocidad hasta el extremo final de aquella irregularidad que la pequeña había causado en el follaje.

Tercer rayo, la de melena rosa oyó como la maleza sobre su cabeza era rebasada con un movimiento violento, después sintió como unos cascos la tomaban por el lomo, era su fin; la de melena arcoíris trató de tranquilizar a la potranca que daba patadas en falso y con desesperación.

\- Espera soy yo. En ello y con un movimiento reflejo, puso a la pequeña de lomo contra el piso.

El cuarto rayo iluminó al poni que se encontraba sobre Scootaloo, esta abrió los ojos para observar mejor a su "atacante". Si era el poni sin cabeza, definitivamente se llevaba los cascos por el mejor disfraz.

\- Tranquila niña, soy yo Rainbow Dash.

Una sensación de calma inundó a la pequeña, para después ser reemplazada por una de vergüenza, la obscuridad ocultó el rubor de sus mejillas, Rainbow por su parte ayudo a la pequeña a levantarse del piso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La agitación que la pequeña sentía era suficiente para no dar más preguntas, por lo visto necesitaba calmarse un poco y ese no era el lugar preciso para calmarse, bueno Discord lo disfrutaría, pero ella no.

Debido a que Rainbow sabía de su incapacidad para volar, que según era ella temporal, la levantó con ambos cascos, la pequeña temblaba de frío y la pegaso pudo jurar que hasta estornudó. Su casa era el lugar más cercano y además parecía que la pequeña no podría dirigirse a otro lugar esa noche.

Cuando llegaron, la luz finalmente debeló el aspecto de ambas, definitivamente Scootaloo había sufrido un moretón debido a la caída, además de estar empapada hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Aun temblaba, por lo cual Rainbow le ofreció una toalla, así como una manta, para después dirigirse a su cocina por una taza de cocoa.

Desde luego, tanque no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, rara vez tenían visitas, así que salió de su escondite sobre las escaleras para dirigirse lentamente donde la pegaso.

Scootaloo observó el interior de la casa de su hermana mayor, tenía menos fruslerías que la suya, lo cual le daba una vista de cierto carácter que compartían; sin embargo aquel sofá era acogedor, observaba curiosa hasta el último rincón desde su posición, para después taparse con la manta. Algo dentro de ella se sentía bien, había pasado todo un lio, pero finalmente estaba dentro de la casa de su querida hermana mayor y en ese mismo momento se encontraba en la cocina, preparando cocoa. Pero un golpecito en su pata hizo que diera un pequeño respingo.

\- Hey, tú debes ser Tanque. Dijo mientras apreciaba a la tortuga terrestre que había acercado su cabeza para hacerse notar.

\- Rainbow me ha hablado de ti, pero eres más adorable en persona. Dijo la pegaso mientras acariciaba la cabeza del quelonio. En el piso había una caja de galletas, trató de levantarlas, pero antes de hacerlo fue detenida por la voz de Rainbow.

\- No lo hagas, es territorial con su comida. Dijo alarmada la pegaso de color cian.

\- Está bien. Fue la respuesta de la potranca, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

\- Créeme, debes conocerlo un poco más, con el tiempo podrás acercarte a su comida. Dijo la pegaso mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente hacia Scootaloo, debido a las tazas de cocoa que llevaba.

Scootaloo entendía que a Rainbow Dash le sonara extraño cuando ella la llamaba por el apelativo hermana, así que solamente se limitaba a llamarla por su nombre.

\- Espero no haberte molestado Rainbow. Dijo mientras llevaba su mirada al piso de nube, era más suave de lo que se imaginaba.

\- Nada de eso pequeña, pero ¿Por qué estabas ahí fuera?

\- Es que tuve que salir de mi casa, tenía que ir a la casa de Applebloom. Mintió la potranca.

\- ¿En esta lluvia? Preguntó algo impresionada la pegaso, de pequeña no habría osado salir en una tormenta como aquella.

\- Sí, es que… el cerebro de Scootaloo no daba para más mentiras, de hecho estaba más cansado que el cuerpo de la pegaso.

\- Es ¿qué? Inquirió la mayor.

\- Nada, es solo que tenía una pijamada en la casa de Applebloom.

Rainbow levantó una ceja, no podía creer las palabras de la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

\- Amm, ellos están de viaje. Respondió la potranca mientras parecía bajar la mirada.

\- Pues no creo que les hubiera gustado que estés en las calles en medio de una tormenta como esta y a la mitad de la noche.

La pegaso tomó un sorbo de la cocoa, estaba deliciosa y lo suficientemente caliente como para quitarle el frio, junto con la manta, hacían maravillas por ella, haciendo que el cansancio fuera más notorio con sus constantes bostezos, la de ojos violeta lo percibió de manera inmediata. No conocía bien a aquella potranca; sin embargo le había caído mejor que cualquier otra poni de su edad, era muy tenaz, decidida, terca y hasta un poco cabeza hueca, tal como ella misma a su edad.

\- Entonces, creo que no podrás irte hasta la mañana, la lluvia debe durar toda la noche para regar los campos de todo Ponyville y las afueras.

\- Ya veo ¿dónde me quedaré? Preguntó la pegaso joven, ocultando la emoción, siempre había deseado tener una pijamada con su hermana mayor adoptiva.

Tanque terminaba toda la caja de galletas mientras ambas pegasos platicaban, el sueño le llegó prontamente, por lo cual se levantó de la nube donde se encontraba, quería ir a dormir al rincón apartado de la cama de su dueña. Así que se levantó vuelo con el artefacto que traía en el caparazón y se fue volando silenciosamente.

\- Tengo una habitación para invitados, si quieres puedes quedarte en ella.

La pequeña desde luego puso sus ojos tristes, quería dormir con su hermana, después de todo la razón por la que estaba allí era porque tenía miedo de la tormenta y deseaba tener a alguien cerca; en especial a Rainbow Dash, que siempre aparecía en sus pesadillas para cambiarlas por sueños alocados, pero felices.

La melena arcoíris se dio cuenta de la mirada de Scootaloo, por lo cual se acercó a ella, recordando un problema que tuvo cuando era una potranca.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a los rayos?

\- Sí, un poco. Respondió la menor entre murmullos, lo que menos quería era decepcionar a su hermana mayor.

La cosa se ponía un poco rara, Rainbow había dormido en una tienda junto con Scootaloo, pero desde aquella ocasión no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas, salvo por unas cuantas tardes en las que ella trató de aprender a volar y terminó con caídas, moretones, pero nunca tiraba la toalla.

-Bueno, en ese caso ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo? Digo, si piensas que es una buena idea.

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron, dejando clara euforia que tenía. Entonces tomó su taza de cocoa y la puso en la mesa.

\- Muy bien, es en el piso de arriba, sube cuando quieras. Acto seguido la pegaso cian subió las escaleras, pero de pronto la pequeña Scootaloo la rebasó, subiendo a toda velocidad y sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Gané, dijo desde el pasillo.

\- Ese es el baño niña y esto no es una carrera. Respondió Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa, estaba cansada, quería dormir.

\- Oh bien, entonces es esta puerta de acá.

Cuando Scootaloo ingresó a la habitación de Rainbow Dash Tanque estaba acurrucado en la cama de la dueña de la casa.

\- Descuida, él siempre se acuesta en cualquier lugar, pero lo malo es que le gusta moverse durante toda la noche, así que tuve que ampliar mi cama.

Scootaloo podía ver el espacio suficiente como para que ella se encuentra lo bastante cómoda junto a su hermana mayor y su mascota.

Mientras los pasos de la pequeña la dirigían por toda la habitación, Rainbow se metía a la cama de nube que tenía, apartando un poco a Tanque. Debía levantarse temprano por la mañana y eso era algo bastante épico, debía existir un buen motivo para hacerlo y su trabajo ciertamente no lo era.

\- ¿Cuándo ganaste este trofeo? Preguntó de repente la pegaso menor.

\- Es de las olimpiadas infantiles de los Wonderbolts.

\- Wow, debió ser muy fácil para ti ganarlo.

\- Sí, pan comido Scoots, pero tengo mucho sueño.

\- Está bien Rainbow. Inmediatamente la pequeña se lanzó a la cama, provocando que Tanque se sorprendiera y moviendo a Rainbow.

\- Buenas noches Rainbow Dash.

\- Buenas noches niña.

Las energías de la pequeña se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo antes de entrar en un sueño profundo se le escapó una expresión que había escuchado a sus amigas con bastante frecuencia y que nunca antes había logrado emitir.

\- … Eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo… Ni bien finalizó con el enunciado cayó rendida.

Tomando por sorpresa a Rainbow, la pequeña se meció entre las patas de su hermana mayor de forma inconsciente, pues siempre dormía contra la pared. La futura Wonderbolt aguantó la respiración para no despertarla, es cierto, la mayor parte del tiempo olvidaba que tenía una hermana, de hecho era bastante extraño que lo fuese, ya que no eran tan cercanas como Applejack y Applebloom o Sweetie Belle y Rarity. De hecho al no tener hermanos, la frase de Scootaloo despertó en ella un sentimiento distinto al que sentía cuando pasaban tiempo juntas, ahora se constataba de que existía un lazo entre ellas, desde que aceptó ser su hermana en aquella extraña noche donde casi pierde la vida. Bueno, cualquier poni habría reaccionado de forma distinta, agradeciendo o siquiera tratando de calmar sus sollozos, pero Scoots no. Lo primero que hizo después de regañarla fue decir la verdad y de la nada le habló del gran afecto que le tenía (al menos en entrelíneas) para después pedirle que sea su hermana mayor y que le enseñe todos sus trucos.

¿Cómo declinar a tal propuesta? En aquellos tiempos lo poco que sabía de la potranca era el hecho de que era su fan número 1. Aunque apreciaba eso, jamás pensó que fuese a llegar tan lejos. Su afecto hacia ella empezaba a crecer con ese simple gesto, primeramente la vio como una fan, después como una potranca interesante y ahora empezaba a considerarla como su hermana menor. Aunque claro, una poni como ella era algo dura en sus sentimientos con otros ponis, salvo por sus amigas y familiares.

Entonces, ese sentimiento la impulsó a acariciar la melena de su hermana menor, muchas veces ella también había deseado saber que se sentía tener una hermana mayor, era irónico que ahora le tocara serlo. La melena de Scootaloo estaba con cierta cantidad de agua, así como algunas cuantas hojas y granos adheridos, pero no importaba. Entonces, observó más de cerca el rostro de la pequeña. Se veía tan apacible, que Rainbow pudo sentir que aquel afecto se incrementaba; ser el modelo a seguir de una potranca como ella, era un lujo del que pocos podrían gozar. Aunque claro, ahora se daba cuenta del poco tiempo que le dedicaba a aquella relación adoptiva entre las dos.

Repentinamente, observó un raspón en su rostro, restos de maleza en su melena y cuando sacó un casco observó una herida en su pata; por lo cual se levantó lentamente de la cama, retirando su pata donde la pequeña había recostado su cabeza para dormirse.

Aleteó débilmente para ir hasta el baño y sacar su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Unas cuantas vendas y desinfectante eran suficientes para tratar las heridas de la pequeña; era su hermana después de todo y ahora debía asumir su cargo con todas las de la ley, cómo era posible que no se haya dado cuenta antes, ni siquiera había emitido un quejido de dolor.

Cuando volvió a la cama se constató que la pequeña estaba acurrucada de tal forma que se envolvía en una especie de rosca, apretando la cama con todas sus fuerzas y temblando; sabía exactamente lo que era, así que inició a revolver delicadamente la melena de su hermana y esta mágicamente se calmó.

\- Calma Scoots, estoy aquí. Susurró la pegaso.

\- Gracias. Salió de los labios de la pequeña, esta vez de forma completamente inconsciente.

\- Es lo que las hermanas hacemos. Dijo la pegaso mientras halaba cuidadosamente la pata de la pequeña.

El proceso de curación era lento y desde luego, debía ser delicada para no despertarla, aunque con las diversas heridas que tenía en el cuerpo era difícil que unas cuantas gotas de agua oxigenada lograran despertarla del sueño. En total, tuvo que curar sus cuatro patas, algunas heridas en su lomo, seguramente por alguna piedra; se culpó por ello, pues ella la había tirado al piso para calmarla. ¿Por qué había actuado de aquella forma? Se lo preguntaría al amanecer.

Pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer, usaba el cuidado que tenían sus padres cuando de pequeña se caía o tenía un accidente. Una venda aquí, una venda allá, completar con el proceso de vendaje le tomó más de media hora, dejándola agotada, en más de una ocasión se vio tentada terminar de forma rápida, pero luego observaba a su hermana menor y volvía al procedimiento lento y cuidadoso.

Cuando por fin terminó, se acurrucó nuevamente en la cama y esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a Scootaloo, para finalmente quedarse dormida, mientras acariciaba su melena con su casco.

\- Buenas noches Scoots. Susurró la Pegaso mientras sus parpados se hacían más pesados.

* * *

Jaja, acabo de ver con el filtro de fics que anteriormente se estaba realizando un fic con un título similar: Bajo tus alas me siento segura, de autoría de seishi2.0, admito que tengo una imaginación pobre para los títulos XD; así que no confundan ambos.

Espero que el fic les esté gustando, porque apenas vamos en el inicio y aunque algunos capítulos resulten aburridos (no puedo evitarlo) me esforzaré por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Nos leemos pronto.

No se olviden de comentar.


	3. Un pequeño tropiezo

Espero que la trama les esté gustando…

* * *

Un sol radiante se alzaba esplendoroso en el horizonte, unas cascadas y unos cuantos arcoíris en el fondo, Scootaloo se encontraba en la punta de un risco, observando con reto a la tierra que se encontraba a centenares de metros abajo. El aire fresco y puro traído por el viento que arremetía contra su pecho, solamente lograba elevar vigorosamente su melena, en su actitud, no tomaba lugar la consideración de que la gravedad podía llevarla hasta el rocoso y duro piso, lo único que tenía en cuenta era el cielo azul, en toda su grandeza.

Con aquella actitud que hacía afronte a cualquier peligro producido por la altura de aquel risco, levanto sus alas, esperando una señal.

\- Vamos Scootaloo, o llegarás última. Grito desde lo lejos una voz.

Al voltear la cabeza, la pequeña pudo apreciar a la pegaso que más admiraba en toda Equestria, Rainbow Dash aleteaba en el aire, a la espera; usualmente dudaba en saltar por riscos tan grandes, dado que sus alas no podían mantenerla en el aire por mucho tiempo; pero ahora, algo le decía que nada pasaría, así que se lanzó al aire, cerrando los ojos e imprimiendo toda su fuerza al batir de sus alas.

Percibió cierto bajón, pero después solamente se quedó la sensación de una brisa viniendo de sus costados, así que abrió los ojos, solamente para observar que se encontraba a dos metros de distancia del risco, después observó sus cascos, no lo podía creer.

\- Estoy… ¡Estoy volando! Grito con toda emoción la pequeña pegaso mientras observaba a Rainbow Dash acercarse.

\- Claro que sí pequeña, te dije que confiaras en mí. Respondió la pegaso cian con orgullo y afecto en su mirada.

De inmediato, la potranca se impulsó hacia Rainbow Dash, aleteando a contra viento.

\- Lo haces muy bien pequeña, solamente bate las alas hacia adelante, ya verás cuan fácil es; pon el peso de tu cuerpo hacia adelante, eso es. Las instrucciones de su hermana mayor eran escuchadas al pie de la letra.

El placer que causaba poder volar, después de haberlo intentado por tanto tiempo, era inigualable, se encontraba a gran altitud, por lo cual podía ver todo Ponyville, no tardó mucho tiempo en divisar a sus amigas: Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, apoyándola, pero también pudo ver a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon con un aspecto totalmente desarreglado y con la melena cortada, entonces recordó que habían hecho una apuesta con ellas; por cierto, miraban con impresión y al mismo tiempo con rencor, pues la derrota era más que evidente.

La emoción se apoderó del corazón de la potranca y fue lo suficientemente grande como para que intentase hacer una pirueta en el aire, sin replantearlo, voló más rápido, hasta alcanzar una velocidad considerable, para después dar un fuerte aleteo hacia abajo y usar sus extremidades para guiar el peso de su cuerpo en el aire, una vez hecho esto, fácilmente pudo dar una vuelta en el aire, para después cerrar sus alas y caer con la cabeza en alto por unos breves segundos, para después extenderlas nuevamente y elevarse con un fuerte aleteo.

-Vaya pequeña, tienes mucho talento. Dijo Rainbow Dash con orgullo, mientras la seguía de cerca con cierta preocupación.

Scootaloo se limitó a recibir el alago con un rubor; pero de pronto, la expresión de su hermana mayor cambió por otra más sonriente y desafiante.

\- Te reto a una carrera.

\- Desde luego que sí Rainbow Dash. Gritó la emocionada pegaso.

Entonces, ambas bajaron en picada, para ganar velocidad; era una locura entrar en una carrera contra la pegaso más veloz de Equestria, pero daría todo lo que tenía. La presteza con la cual ambas descendían, creaba una resistencia por parte del viento, el cual arremetía contra sus melenas y colas, una sensación tan placentera para cualquier pegaso, en el caso de ambas pegasos, antecedía al deseo de tener más de aquella sensación que hacía latir sus corazones a ritmos elevados.

El miedo a caer era natural en cualquier aprendiz de vuelo; sin embargo, la potranca de ojos morados no paró, en cambio, redirección el ángulo de su caída, doblando sus alas en v para ser más aerodinámica, consiguiendo una velocidad similar a la de Rainbow Dash que había hecho lo mismo.

En un santiamén, ambas iniciaron a batir sus alas para lograr mayor velocidad, cambiando el ángulo cada vez más para no chocar con el suelo; pero tratando de mantener la velocidad adquirida.

Pronto la pequeña pudo percibir como el viento hacía que sus párpados y labios se movieran involuntariamente y de forma violenta; cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo se veía azotado por la resistencia del aire. Sus latidos iban en aumento y la velocidad no hacía más que incrementarse, pronto, una especie de onda se generó alrededor de su cuerpo, la comprimía y trataba de empujarla hacia atrás, pero algo le decía de que debía seguir adelante, sus alas daban batidos fuertes cada lapso de tiempo, la maniobra en picada incrementaba aún más su aceleración, pero aquella onda que tenazmente resistía su intento de salir de ella continuaba ejerciendo grandes cantidades de fuerza, era similar a empujar una objeto extremadamente pesado y que a la vez tener una boa tratando de constreñirte todo el cuerpo.

Pero en el momento menos esperado aquella resistencia desapareció, la pequeña sintió como su cuerpo daba un golpe seco en el aire, como cuando te clavas mal en la piscina; inmediatamente un fuerte empujón prosiguió, obviamente nadie ni nada estaba en el lugar, más que Scootaloo, entonces observó a Rainbow, ella estaba realizando una raimplosión sónica, era evidente por el arcoíris que generaba a su paso. Pero si se encontraba realizando aquella extraordinaria proeza de velocidad que tanto le gustaba, debería haberla dejado atrás.

Inmediatamente observó su parte trasera y se sorprendió al observar que ella también estaba realizando una raimplosión sónica, era increíble. Rainbow Dash la observaba con alegría.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! Grito la pegaso cian, cuyos gritos casi se vieron acallados por la interferencia de sonido que efectuaba viajar a esa velocidad.

Sin dirección exacta, ambas disfrutaron mientras subían y subían, seguidas del arcoíris que cada una generaba, sintiendo el placer que provocaba ir a aquella velocidad, con el viento y las nubes que atravesaban. Hasta que finalmente llegaron tan arriba que no pudieron ver el suelo, pues una capa extensa de nubes les tapaba la vista, aunque de momento ese hecho no poseía relevancia alguna.

Rainbow paró en ese instante junto con el arcoíris que generaba en su paso y descendió hasta el piso de nubes. La pequeña Scootaloo la siguió, deteniendo su movimiento para volar a su dirección y descender.

\- Eres la mejor Scootaloo, Dijo de repente la hermana mayor, mientras ponía un casco sobre su lomo.

El sol comenzaba a descender, haciendo visible las estrellas y la infinidad que había después del cielo, cada una de las estrellas en su lejanía alumbraba el rostro de Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash por su parte mantenía a la potranca cerca suyo mientras disfrutaban de la belleza de aquella imagen.

\- Te quiero Scoots, expresó la pegaso mientras levantaba el casco al cielo estrellado.

\- Yo también Rainbow Dash. Respondió la pequeña mientras sentía un cumulo intenso de emociones placenteras; un momento efímero, pero feliz.

Entonces, cuando el casco de la melena arcoíris, se extendió en su totalidad, tocó el cielo, literalmente, este comenzó a moverse y precipitarse como el agua, haciendo que la imagen de las estrellas y de la inmensidad obscura se distorsionasen.

Scootaloo no daba crédito a lo que veía, el fenómeno ante sus ojos era imposible, pero aquella observación se fue al instante, pues disfrutaba más el calor que el cuerpo de su hermana le proveía en aquel ambiente donde de pronto el calor se ausentó. Una vez más el cielo se precipitó como el agua, pero esta vez, era como si le hubiesen lanzado una piedra y provocado esos pequeños movimientos que se extendían en un gran diámetro; pronto estos cambiaron su dirección, dirigiéndose sobre ella haciendo en conjunto un descenso circular continuo, como si de un pequeño tornado se tratase.

Cuando Scootaloo abrió los ojos, pudo ver a tanque usando su artefacto para volar sobre ella mientras bajaba la cabeza, observándola fijamente con aquellos ojos negros que parecían dos pasas por el reflejo de su piel arrugada sobre ellos.

\- Tanque, mencionó aun somnolienta la pequeña potranca, tratando de hallar a Rainbow Dash a su lado. No pudo encontrarla, así que abrió mejor los ojos para constatar el hecho con su vista, al parecer se había ido en la madrugada, pues su lugar en la cama estaba frio.

\- Dónde está Rainbow. Preguntó la pegaso, el reptil desde luego no podía hablar, pero entendía las palabras de la poni, así que se dirigió a la ventana para señalar con su pata al cielo.

Las nubes de tormenta debían ser retiradas para economizar el proceso de creación de la lluvia en Cloudsdale, con el agua que había sido liberada por la noche, Ponyville tenía suficiente para toda la semana, varias lagunas se reabastecieron, las plantas silvestres también, sin olvidar a los diversos campos de cosecha que existían en toda la extensión de Ponyville, algunas plantas que requerían mayor cuidado por parte de la provisión del agua, eran responsabilidad de los ponis que se dedicasen a ello, aunque no les venía mal una nube de lluvia sobre sus campos, de vez en cuando las solicitaban, pero ese servicio era en casos excepcionales, Rainbow se encargaba de hacerlo ocasionalmente para Sweet Apple Acres.

La pegaso cian se había levantado desde las cinco de la mañana, por lo cual se encontraba de bastante mal humor, despejar el cielo después de la tormenta era algo que definitivamente no le gustaba realizar, su trabajo no era su preferido, pero debía cumplirlo. Era la pegaso más veloz de Equestria, eso era cierto; pero ello no procuraba un bien a la población de Ponyville o Equestria a menos de que lo pusiera en práctica en alguna acción más allá de ser sorprendente y ese era el cargo que todo poni debía adquirir conforme pasaba de potro a poni; era muy cierto que todos tenían el tiempo necesario para descubrir su talento y buscar una forma de ponerlo en práctica no solo para ganar recursos, sino también para ayudar a sus amigos y aledaños con ello, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar el trabajo del clima que era muy usual entre los pegasos.

Lo único malo de su trabajo era el tener que despertarse en la madrugada en épocas de tormenta para retirar las nubes, aunque ciertamente le daba todo el resto del día para ser aprovechado y gran parte de la mañana, pues acostumbraba levantarse a las 11:30, justo a tiempo para comer en un restaurant cercano o en la casa de cualquiera de sus amigas.

\- Hey Rainbow Dash, las últimas son aquellas, gritó un pegaso, del cual no recordaba el nombre, a lo lejos.

\- De acuerdo, aquí vamos se dijo a sí misma poco antes de poner en acción todo su cuerpo, el trabajo a realizar en las nubes que quedaban era de simple agrupación, para que otro grupo las llevase a Cloudsdale o a otro lugar que necesitase lluvia.

La velocidad, las curvas que Rainbow hacía en el aire para agilizar su trabajo terminaron llamando la atención del pegaso, quien se veía pensativo; además nadie notó que no llevaba puesto ningún atuendo del equipo del clima, no obstante mantenía vuelo, tratando de no alejarse demasiado de la pegaso cian, observaba con detalle todos los movimientos que esta realizaba, pero sin llamar su atención. Sus ojos no quitaban de vista a la pegaso, aun cuando casi choca con un árbol por descender de forma involuntaria; la pegaso por otra parte solamente tenía en la mente el cereal de avena con leche, con un vaso de sidra y unos cupcakes que Pinkie le había hecho el día anterior, aquel pequeño festín la esperaba en casa, listo para un desayuno digno de una princesa. Su objetivo estaba trazado, ahora debía conseguirlo; su velocidad se incrementó, sus acrobacias en el aire, desde un giro, hasta dejarse caer, se vieron asombrosos. Hasta que por fin terminó de reunir todas las nubes, solo entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de aquel pegaso.

Era muy raro que una mirada le ocasionara cierto nerviosismo, generalmente le encantaba ser el centro de atención; pero ahora tenía cierta intuición de que aquel pegaso no era precisamente un admirador. Pronto este comenzó a levantar vuelo para alcanzarla, a lo cual ella reaccionó ignorando la clara intención de charlar que tenía, para darse media vuelta e iniciar vuelo en dirección a su casa.

\- Espera Rainbow. La voz de aquel pegaso la alcanzó, la yegua no tuvo más remedio que parar. Lo conocía de algún lado, pero no sabía de dónde. Cuando finalmente se volteó para verlo mejor, su cara se le hizo más familiar; no obstante, aún no recordaba su nombre, mucho menos la razón por la que le tenía cierta aversión.

\- Buenos días, Rainbow Dash, mi nombre es Annoying Buzz, soy juez de las competiciones de destrezas de los Wonderbolts. Poco después estrechó el casco.

La pegaso recordó entonces de quien se trataba, por ello le tenía cierto pavor, era juez de las competiciones de los Wonderbolts y además se le había olvidado mencionar que era uno de los críticos más reconocidos de las artes de vuelo, él fue el primero que pudo apreciar los errores en la realización de las acrobacias de Spitfire, lo cual había sido un duro golpe para su carrera. Era muy meticuloso en sus críticas, no se le escapaba ni una pluma mal cepillada o un ala mal direccionada; aunque en persona era un sujeto sincero y humilde, la mayoría de los Wonderbolts lo evitaban.

\- Eeee, buenos días, cómo sabe mi nombre. Cuestionó Rainbow con cierta timidez en su voz.

\- Bueno, cuando no es temporada de competencias en Cloudsdale, me dedico a viajar por Equestria, a veces encuentro algún talento sobresaliente y si desea ingresar en los Wonderbolts le doy mi recomendación. Su tono era algo bajo para ser alguien dedicado a dar críticas tan demoledoras.

\- Oh, ya veo.

\- Bueno, ya te aburrí suficiente con mi vida; la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque escuche que tenías un talento sobresaliente.

La pegaso comprendió el mensaje rápidamente, era miembro de la reserva de los Wonderbolts, pero conformar parte del equipo élite de vuelo en Equestria era única.

\- ¿Entonces qué piensa? Preguntó la pegaso, no estaba acostumbrada a pedir opiniones ajenas a la suya.

\- Si me permites ser sincero, tu técnica es nueva, pero riesgosa, fuerzas demasiado tus alas, arruinas tus plumas y ciertamente pierdes energía innecesaria en cada una de tus piruetas.

La expresión de la poni fue de absoluta indignación, nadie podía ser tan ofensivo como pare decirle todo aquello, ella podía realizar una raimplosión sónica, él no, ¿qué derecho tenía a criticar si no podía hacer ni la mitad de lo que ella podía? Estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba de su crítica, pero él se le adelantó.

\- Antes de que diga algo señorita Dash, me gustaría decir que la función de la crítica no es ser molesto, mucho menos sentirme superior a usted; la mayoría se ofende por las críticas, pero una crítica real se hace para observar problemas, defectos y mejorarlos.

\- Sí pero tú no eres ni la mitad de hábil que yo en el aire. Respondió la pegaso con cierto enojo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero imagine si dentro de dos años hubiese estado en lo alto de las pruebas de Cloudsdale y de repente su nueva técnica forzara tanto sus alas como para causarle una lesión que la hiciera caer en picada. La pegaso se puso pensativa.

\- Mi trabajo como crítico es observar defectos y en cierta forma ayudar a los que critico a mejorar; aunque claro, dar este tipo de críticas se pueden interpretar de mala manera. Así que perdóneme si llegué a ofenderla.

\- Ya veo. La pegaso comenzó a sonrojarse, para después quedarse callada y esperar las palabras de su interlocutor.

\- Bueno, volviendo al tema, usted tiene el talento suficiente como para ser parte de los Wonderbolts; pero debe trabajar un poco más en sus giros. Mientras volaba, el crítico comenzaba a escribir en una libreta que había sacado de su alforja, no tardó en redactar una especie de carta.

\- Ten, esta recomendación bastará para que puedas ingresar en las pruebas. Dijo el poni mientras acercaba la hoja a Rainbow, quien la tomó – por cierto, si tienes alguna duda me estoy alojando en la casa de Diamond Tiara, su padre y yo somos viejos conocidos.

\- Hasta luego. El pegaso se fue de forma rápida para parecer un tipo sin mucha aptitud atlética.

-Adiós, respondió la pegaso que aún no podía creer lo que había pasado en menos de diez minutos. Leyendo la carta dirigida al consejo de los Wonderbolts se dirigió a su casa, tenía un desayuno que le estaba esperando.

Al abrir la puerta, Rainbow se sorprendió cuando notó que todo el lugar se encontraba desordenado, de pies a cabeza; dentro de su cabeza las posibilidades de explicación se generaban de forma incontable, desde un rayo, hasta una bandada de pájaros o incluso un dragón podían haber pasado por ahí. Pero no fue sino hasta que Scootaloo pasó por la puerta detrás de Tanque, que comprendió más o menos la causa para tan desastroso efecto.

La mañana fue demasiado complicada, Scootaloo se había levantado a los cinco minutos de abrir los ojos, no podía creer que su hermana mayor le permitiese quedarse en su casa y además dormir con ella, nunca creyó que confiase tanto en ella, pero ahora estaba convencida de que era su hermana mayor del mundo; en estos momentos debía apelar al cargo que Rainbow había tomado para no sentir toda su ira.

Curiosa forma de llegar a generar un caos tan grande, todo a causa de que a tanque le gustaban los cupcakes; cuando Scootaloo pensó, hace media hora atrás, preparar el desayuno de Rainbow Dash le pareció una magnífica idea, preparo la sidra, sabía que a su hermana mayor le encantaba, también el tazón de cereal de avena y cuando finalmente puso los cupcakes en la mesa, Tanque tomó con su boca el primero de los tres cupcakes, la potranca trató de quitárselo, pero la tortuga siguió su instinto y le mordió la pata, sin embargo eso no impidió que la terquedad de la poni la obligara a continuar con la tarea de recuperación.

Después de cinco minutos de un proceso repetitivo, la pequeña pudo salvar un cup cake, pero de nada sirvió, pues tanque deseaba el sabroso postre; Scoots tuvo que correr y hasta alzó vuelo por unos segundos – solamente uno o dos centímetros sobre el nuboso piso de la casa de su hermana mayor – hasta que finalmente la tortuga pudo alcanzar a la poni y con velocidad asombrosa para ser una tortuga, le arrebató el último cup cake de la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? Preguntó la pegaso cian, esperando una respuesta convincente.

\- Yo… Rain… Rainbow Dash, te estaba preparando el desayuno cuando tanque vino y me quitó los cupcakes, después lo perseguí y...

\- Los cupcakes. La pegaso se dirigió a la cocina sin hacer más caso a la pequeña de melena violeta.

La ira invadió a Rainbow, su personalidad era intensa, por lo cual la mayoría de sus emociones también lo eran.

\- ¡Scoots, no tenías que hacer todo esto!

\- Lo sé Rainbow Dash, pero… La voz de la pequeña se quebraba con facilidad, odiaba decepcionar a su poni favorita en todo el mundo.

\- No – la pegaso se calmó rápidamente – escucha, te agradezco por ser tan linda conmigo, pero necesito tiempo a solas y…

\- Al menos déjame recoger el desorden que hice. La interrumpió Scootaloo con cierta desesperación.

\- No Scoots, yo lo haré, por favor.

\- Segura que puedes sola, en serio me gustaría… La pequeña seguía insistiendo en reparar el daño, cosa que pudo terminar nuevamente con la paciencia de la melena arcoíris.

\- ¡Te dije que no Scootaloo! Ahora si eres tan amable de irte y dejarme tranquila te lo agradecería. Por poco y la pegaso comienza a gritar, mientras empujaba a la invitada hacia la puerta, esta oponía resistencia, no podía creer lo terca que era, aun cuando estaba segura de haber sido lo suficientemente convincente en la muestra de su enojo, finalmente logró sacarla a la fuerza; pero la pequeña tocó la puerta.

\- ¡Qué no! Gritó la pegaso al abrir la puerta.

\- Lo sé, solo necesito ayuda para bajar. La pequeña de crin violeta se encontraba a centímetros del ras de la nube, debido a que no sabía volar, no podía bajar de la nube sin ayuda.

\- Oh sí es cierto. Respondió la pegaso avergonzada y debido a su enfado, no le dirigió palabra alguna a la pequeña. Una vez en el piso se fue rápidamente. Scoots se guardó sus lágrimas mientras estaba con Rainbow, una vez que esta se fue sin siquiera despedirse, comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa con su Scooter.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí por esta semana o debería decir por las próximas dos semanas; ni bien termine con el fic Discord prometo publicar capítulos con mayor prontitud, aunque este no está pensado para abarcar más de diez capítulos.

Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas, caminen con cuidado, cuídense y coman saludable.


	4. Minucias del Pasado

Minucias del Pasado

Dos semanas pensando bien la trama que seguirá este fic y aun no la encuentro con claridad, pero bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Vivir sin nadie que pueda limpiar tus lágrimas era un detalle que Scootaloo había tenido que vivir a lo largo de su joven vida. Después de que el servicio social de Equestria le haya dado el visto bueno para ganar su "independencia prematura", no había habitado en una casa común de huérfanos en Canterlot y por más de tres años, su llanto se con el transcurso del tiempo se hizo menos recurrente; pues a fin de cuentas ningún poni la escuchaba, salvo por sus amigas, pero era casi imposible que estuviese triste en compañía de ellas, al menos no tan triste como cuando se encontraba sola.

La soledad era algo frio, cruel y trágico para cualquier poni, su naturaleza, su deseo, incluso su intelecto se nutría y tenía sentido solo en relación a otros ponis, por ello los ponis huérfanos como ella, buscaban salir de esa soledad, de cualquier forma; pues eran ciertos que los estragos que podía causar eran funestos, acababan con el espíritu y la alegría del o de la poni, sin importar sus pertenencias, su color o su pensamiento; todo ello terminaba marchitándose si no poseía aunque sea solo un amigo.

Era cierto que Equestria se encargaba de dar la independencia prematura a los huérfanos, su independencia prematura se basaba en la desocupación de la casa común y pasar a hospedarse en a una casa construida o desocupada por otros ponis, pues la residencia en Equestria era gratuita y llegado el momento, los ponis debían dejar que dichas construcciones albergasen a otros ponis más jóvenes mientras iban a pasar sus últimos días a lugares especiales, aunque eso era opcional claro. Así que los huérfanos llegaban a dichas residencias donde habitarían el resto de su vida, para la edad en la cual Scootaloo salió de la casa común, la mayoría de ellos y ellas ya tenían cutie mark, ya sabían lo que harían en su vida y por último, se iban en grupo a diversas zonas a vivir como mejores amigos. Sin embargo, ella salió un poco más joven que la mayoría, por lo cual no tevo con quien quedarse, así que cuando Ponyville apareció en la lista de sus posibles destinos no dudó en ir a la ciudad que tenía fama de ser un lugar tranquilo y donde existían praderas enormes para jugar.

La casa común era el lugar ideal para casi todos los ponis huérfanos, tenía Equinos capacitados para crear un ambiente de seguridad para los pequeños, quienes eran una familia entre ellos; era cierto que les faltaban padres así como hermanos mayores, pero lentamente los suplían hasta donde era posible con ponis mayores como hermanos y ejemplos a seguir. Aunque claro, esos eran los casos dentro del rango del 99.99%, Scootaloo era ese 0.01%, el pequeño margen de error del que nadie daba cuenta, aquel sistema era tan funcional, que no había necesidad de cambiarlo, sin embargo en el caso de Scootaloo, se requería de un profesional más capacitado.

Scootaloo tomó un tren hasta Manehattan, aún se limpiaba las lágrimas cuando ingresó, pagó con unos bits que le sobraban, aunque con mostrar su identificación era suficiente para tener acceso libre al transporte público. Debía ver a un viejo conocido.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba en su casa, recogiendo todo.

\- Fui muy dura con Scoots, se dijo a sí misma.

El arrepentimiento, como siempre, llegó tarde, pues el daño ya estaba hecho, tanto para sus pertenencias como para el corazón de la pequeña, no podía creer que hace tan solo doce horas atrás, ella se encontraba acostada a su lado con un aspecto tan pacífico que difícilmente la habría creído capaz de hacer semejante catástrofe; sin embargo, mientras se ponía a razonar acerca de lo ocurrido recordó las palabras de Scoots: "te estaba preparando el desayuno…" sabía que la pequeña la quería, de hecho trataba de mostrarlo cada vez que podía, la pegaso evocó entonces un momento del pasado, de hecho, varios momentos del pasado. "Oh oh, yo puedo ser tu asistente número uno Rainbow Dash" resonó en su cabeza, aquella fue la primera vez de la que tenía recuerdo de haber visto a esa pequeña (si mal no recuerdo es en la primera temporada, cuando Spike compite con el búho); durante toda la lluvia de estrellas la potranca no se despegó de su lado ni por un segundo, en ese momento Rainbow simplemente no dio cuenta de ello. Pero ahora recordaba mejor y lo abarcaba desde otro punto de vista.

Después le vino otro momento, cuando la misma potranca le fundó su club de fans, incluso después de aquel campamento donde se habían hecho "hermanas" ella siempre estuvo al tanto de su hermana mayor; pero a cambio de tal preocupación, ¿Qué le devolvía? No mucho ciertamente, incluso su comportamiento había sido de lo peor con ella.

En ese instante recordó el otro detalle, Tanque se había comido sus cupcakes y Scootaloo no sabía nada acerca de ello, no conocía la obstinación de la cual era capaz el reptil, mucho menos sabía cómo contenerlo, peor aún, temía que Tanque hubiese mordido a la pequeña, pues la emoción de este era de cuidado, lo había aprendido a las malas, por lo cual sabía cuan dolorosas eran las mordidas del reptil. Este usualmente era la criatura más dócil que hubiese conocido, pero si se daban las circunstancias adecuadas podía ser algo temperamental, mucho más con un poni al que no conocía.

\- Tanque. Llamó la pegaso.

La mascota no tardó en llegar con su artefacto de vuelo.

\- ¡¿Mordiste a Scootaloo?! Preguntó algo enfadada, no tanto con el reptil, sino consigo misma. Pero este se quedó volando mientras bajaba la cabeza.

\- Tanque. Repitió, esta vez la cabeza del reptil asintió, dando a entender su afirmación.

Genial, ahora no solamente era una idiota, sino que también una desconsiderada, por no decir que no actuaba como una poni de su edad; Tanque no tenía la culpa, era un animal con instintos que seguía sin rechistar. Ya imaginaba el problema que se armaría con sus padres, ellos seguramente vendrían a darle un sermón que se merecía, aceptaría la culpa, incluso por darles el susto de sus vidas al mantener a su pequeña lejos de casa durante una noche. Si le hubiese ocurrido algo similar de pequeña, sus padres habrían dado con la culpable y armado la peor revuelta posible.

Pasaron unas horas, pero nada, ella se encontraba esperando dentro de su casa a los padres de la pequeña, aceptaría toda la culpa y cualquier cosa, pero no llegaban.

Durante ese tiempo, había limpiado toda su casa, incluso le había dado un baño a su tortuga, pero nada, dados los hechos, la pegaso se sentó en su sofá para conjeturar una pregunta que jamás se hizo que jamás se hizo: ¿Quiénes eran los padres de Scootaloo? Jamás los había visto, no sabía nada de ellos, la de melena multicolor frunció el ceño al no encontrar en sus recuerdos la respuesta que buscaba.

Un bostezo fue una señal clara de que la paciencia de la yegua terminó y dejando un letrero en la puerta de su casa salió en dirección al castillo de Twilight, además debía pensar en la oportunidad que Buzz le había dado en la mañana, en serio quería ingresar en los Wonderbolts.

-Hey Rainbow Dash ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Twilight estaba algo enfadada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Pronto la pegaso recordó lo que habían planeado semanas atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con su casco como auto reprimenda. – Perdón Twilight, se me olvido.

\- Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, las chicas y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en dejarte la parte del trabajo que pediste.

\- Ash, lo haré. Dijo a regañadientes la pegaso, mientras volaba con sus alas erguidas, su cuerpo entero salvo sus alas se arqueaba en el aire.

\- Me parece bien señorita "yo llegaré antes que todas ustedes". Remedó la unicornio mientras se paseaba por el castillo, pero no sin antes recordar las tareas de las que Rainbow tenía que encargarse – por cierto, son las repisas nueve y diez y el estante Z.

La de melena arcoíris se había olvidado de la promesa que le había hecho a Twilight junto con sus demás amigas: ayudar a reorganizar toda su nueva biblioteca, lo bueno era que Twilight había pre organizado los libros, solamente debía moverlos de una caja en el orden en el que se encontraban, pan comido y oro molido.

El tren finalmente llegó a Manehattan, siguió una ruta que conocía desde hace tiempo, pero que no había vuelto a recorrer en años, de hecho desde que conoció a Sweetie Belle. Las calles eran muy concurridas, los ponis durante el día se encontraban en diversos trabajos, debía mantener un paso apurado por ciertas calles y reducirlo en otras; pero pronto llegó a un edificio con la cabeza de un corcel en la punta. Ingresó sin ningún problema, subió al ascensor y con su hocico presionó el botón con el número doce.

En cuestión de segundos llegó al piso doce, recordaba bien el camino, seguir el tapete violeta hasta la primera curva, después continuar con el tapete rojo, y doblar a la izquierda, por último debía seguir de frente, el pasillo se encontraba bien iluminado, además de estar pintado de distintos colores; se podía notar que la mayoría de las pinturas estaba hecha por pequeños, unos con cierto talento y otros no tanto, la puerta de color blanca con negra se encontraba más cerca, la pequeña tomó aire para después tocar.

Tan pronto como llamó a la puerta, un poni con anteojos y un sweater de color gris con manchas de diferentes pinturas abrió; cuando la observó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Scootaloo? Creciste un montón desde la última vez que te vi. Exclamó el corcel poco antes de abrazar a la pequeña.

\- Hola Mild Hoof ¿Pasó mucho tiempo no es así?

\- Desde luego que sí, dime ¿Pasó algo en casa?

Durante un tiempo, la pegaso se había habituado a visitar a su "casco amigo" como se denominaba, recordaba cómo funcionaba aquello así que se sentó en un sofá parecido al que tiene Rarity para hacer alguno de sus dramas.

\- No sé, Rainbow Dash me gritó hace rato y todo fue mi culpa. Expresó la pegaso con cierta tranquilidad.

\- Quién es esa Rainbow Dash, preguntó el corcel, mientras buscaba algo en un estante.

\- Es mi ídolo, la mejor voladora de toda Equestria y era la mejor hermana mayor de mundo. Hasta que lo arruiné todo.

\- No digas eso, si es la mejor hermana del mundo ¿cómo no habría de perdonarte?

\- Es que arruiné su desayuno y fui la peor de las invitadas. Las lágrimas de la pegaso empezaban a emanar, nunca había visto aquella expresión en los ojos de su hermana mayor.

\- Ya veo, pero dime ¿Por qué es tan maravillosa?

\- Porque me está enseñando a volar, bueno, me lo prometió, es valiente, asombrosa y leal, quisiera ser tan buena como ella.

\- Entiendo. Así que arruinaste tu relación con ella.

\- Sí. Afirmó la potranca, sus lágrimas comenzaban a ser expulsadas, pero pronto escuchó el sonido de una caja enfrente suyo.

\- Antes te gustaba dibujar lo que sentías para así no decirme nada ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí, después hacíamos un avión de papel para arrojarlo lejos y para que me ayude a volar en la lluvia.

\- Tienes una buena memoria Scootaloo. Anda dibuja. Señaló el corcel con una sonrisa mientras pasaba la hoja de papel junto con crayones, colores, pasteles y lápices, todo en una caja del tamaño de pequeño cofre.

Quince minutos dibujando mantuvieron a Scootaloo en un trance del cual solo saldría al terminar de dibujar; no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero cuando dibujaba en ese estado, aun si lo que salía no era precisamente una obra de arte, hacía que expulsase su tristeza. La puerta sonó de repente. Mild corrió para atender inmediatamente evitando así que la pegaso se desconcentrara.

Primeramente eran garabatos, después una que otra imagen se hacía reconocible; un casco de color arregló la imagen hasta donde se pudo y en cuestión de media hora la obra estaba completa, Mild observó a la pegaso con una sonrisa.

\- Ya terminé ¿Quieres ver cómo vuela esta belleza?

\- Claro que sí, vamos a la azotea.

Una vez arriba, la pegaso tomó el avión de papel con sus cascos para arrojarlo a favor del viento, la pequeña obra de origami salió despedida hasta el horizonte.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Mild Hoof, pero ya son más de las tres y me cité con mis amigas, nos vemos. Se despidió la pequeña pegaso poco antes de salir del consultorio.

\- Claro Scootaloo, vuelve cuando quieras. Respondió el unicornio de forma amable.

La corta visita de la pegaso fue algo reconfortante para el corcel que sacó unos binoculares para observar mejor el lugar donde el avión de papel había caído.

El trabajo que Rainbow se encontraba realizando durante más de una hora la dejó completamente exhausta, varias gotas de sudor se hacían presentes en su frente; sin embargo, finalmente pudo cumplir con su promesa, por lo cual, con una sonrisa de satisfacción se limpió los cascos, golpeándolos el uno contra el otro y escuchando el eco proveniente de las distintas paredes del extenso castillo.

Las bibliotecas no eran su lugar preferido, así que se sentía a gusto con salir de allí. Pero una pasó por una estantería que llamó su atención. Ocupaba el tamaño de media pared, arriba tenía un cartel pintado con letras doradas: _"Registro de ciudadanos"_ Estaba organizado por especies, aunque en Ponyville casi todos eran ponis, había un pequeñísimo espacio dedicado a la población que era cebra, dragón, minotauro; en fin todos aquellos que se encontraban bajo el reconocimiento de Equestria, el censo de animales se encontraba en otro lugar. Pero algo le llamó la atención, los distintos documentos se encontraban ordenados alfabéticamente, usualmente no le llamaría para nada la atención; pero ahora tenía una duda que perfectamente se podría resolver con una ojeada.

Mientras sus pasos se acercaban, buscaba con sus ojos el lugar ideal donde llevar el folder donde se encontraría la información deseada. Tuvo que volar para alcanzar la repisa superior.

\- Vamos a ver, S, S, S, aquí está, dijo al hallar la sección correspondiente a los documentos que quería hallar.

La organización de todos los papeles era impecable, solamente Twilight lo podría haber realizado así, le agradeció mentalmente por facilitarle el trabajo, sus cascos prosiguieron con la búsqueda, cada folder era tenía un grosor similar, de medio a un centímetro.

\- Sc, Sc, eso es, Scootaloo. Al hallar el folder se percató de varias diferencias con respecto a otros, para empezar tenía un sello de color violeta con el dibujo de dos cascos, después tenía otro sello de un ala extendida de color rojo y para terminar, poseía las letras I.C.A.

Era demasiado extraño vero aquellos símbolos cuando ninguno de los otros folders lo poseían. Al abrirlo, encontró una documentación similar a la que poseía.

Primero una hoja con los datos más relevantes.

Nombre: Scootaloo

Especie: Poni/pegaso

Ciudad Natal: Desconocido/a

Estado Civil: Ciudadanía de Independencia Adelantada

Rainbow se cansó de leer tantos detalles, así que pasó la página, para encontrarse con la hoja que tienen todos los pegasos.

Método de vuelo: Sin elegir

Academia: N/A

Ese era todo el contenido que poseía, pues al no saber volar, la hoja de vuelo no existía, la pegaso se sintió triste, le había prometido enseñarle a volar y ahí estaba, haciendo cualquier cosa menos cumplir su promesa.

Al voltear la página sus ojos se abrieron al encontrar una página de color verde.

 _La paciente padece una enfermedad desconocida, la observación muestra las siguientes características._

 _Alas atrofiadas, sin crecimiento._

 _Deficiencia muscular en alas._

 _Se desconoce la cura, pero se han intentado los siguientes métodos sin resultados._

 _Magia negra._

 _Técnica Hurricane._

 _Poción de regeneración (tipos X, L y H)._

 _Tratamiento de alas rotas._

 _Magia curativa._

 _Infusiones de clase 1 a 6._

 _Tratamiento experimental a base de tejido vegetal mágico._

 _Purga mágica._

 _El caso de la paciente Scootaloo es quizás el más frustrante que se ha tratado, el equipo completo de medicina de Manehattan ha aplazado el tratamiento a causa de posibles riesgos existentes debido al tratamiento con purga mágica, se reiniciará el tratamiento a la edad de quince años._

 _Nota: Aun no se ha experimentado con trasplante de músculos; pero debido a complicaciones de la operación, se prefirió esperar._

Rainbow Dash se horrorizó al hallar información tan explícita. No podía imaginar a una pegaso que no pudiese volar hasta los quince años o peor aún, que no pudiese volar nunca, Scootaloo jamás se lo había dicho. Era una pequeña con mucha esperanza y si solicitó su respaldo seguramente era porque no se daba por vencida.

Pero la documentación fue peor aun cuando la pegaso cian volteó a ver la última página.

" _S.S.E. (Servicio Social de Equestria)_

 _Edad de orfandad: Desde nacimiento._

 _Ciudad de Casa Común: Canterlot._

 _Recibió la Ciudadanía de Independencia Adelantada: Sí_

 _Se trajo a Scootaloo al Servicio Social de Equestria aproximadamente a los dos meses de nacida. Sus padres murieron en un accidente junto con otros doscientos ponis a veinte kilómetros de Yeguatania cuando una gigantesca masa de tierra tuvo un deslizamiento. Ella junto con veintitrés ponis son los únicos sobrevivientes; los datos, así como sus padres no se pudieron salvar debido a la activación repentina de un volcán cercano; se sospecha que la causa fue el desplazamiento de tierra._

 _Posiblemente su padre fue un poni terrestre y su madre una pegaso, debido a los cascos característicos de ponis terrestres, herencia que generalmente se da cuando el macho posee genes de esta raza en más de un 98%. La investigación no soltó ningún dato en absoluto, no se pudo identificar a los padres de Scootaloo; se la envió de inmediato a la Casa Común de Canterlot. Se descartó la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo con el hechizo de Star Swirl, pues se desconoce la hora exacta del desastre y puede poner en riesgo a los viajantes y dado que no puede cambiar los acontecimientos, se decidió no utilizarlo._

 _Adjunto a este documento, se hallan los registros y toda información pertinente al incidente del día 23 – 04 – 993"._

Cuando Rainbow Dash abrió un sobre, encontró dentro de este el reporte del incidente, así como unas fotos del mismo, aunque no existía rastro alguno en las mismas.

Un libro cayó no muy lejos, causando que la pegaso saltase de su lugar, para mirar en la dirección del ruido. Sin más percances, se dispuso a recoger los papeles, para después tratar de organizarlos como Twilight lo haría; para finalmente llevarlos al estante.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Rainbow Dash no podía creer ni la mitad de lo que había leído, le había gritado a una pegaso huérfana que no podía volar y que además, la admiraba, genial se dijo a sí misma mientras deseaba retroceder en el tiempo para evitar todas sus tonterías. Pero ya era tarde, debía encontrarla de inmediato.

* * *

Creo que me extralimité con la información XD, pero no importa. Espero comentarios críticas y sugerencias.


	5. Calma calma

¿Se está poniendo interesante verdad? Bueno, solo puedo decirles que estén a la expectativa.

* * *

El tren se encontraba en los metros finales, reduciendo su velocidad, el andén desde luego estaba vacío, pues a esas horas pocos eran los ponis que deseaban viajar, salvo por uno o dos que iban a dar clases hasta Ponyhattan, Scootaloo era la única poni que se encontraba en el vagón. Al salir simplemente comenzó el trayecto de caminata hacia su casa; aún seguía pensando en lo sucedido en la mañana, Rainbow Dash generalmente era una muy buena con ella, incluso le había prometido unas clases de vuelo, cosa que hasta el momento no se concretaba; pero no dudaba de que lo cumpliría muy pronto.

Sus pasos cortos se paseaban por las calles de Ponyville que conocía de memoria, ya que prefirió dejar su scooter en su casa, disfrutaba del ameno paisaje que el pueblo comenzaba a mostrar con la inclinación del sol, las fachadas de paja y tejas se coloreaban con el naranja del atardecer, las paredes blancas del mismo modo adoptaban un color distinto junto con el olor de tierra húmeda, algunas flores de Roseloock, las nubes en lo alto, incluso la sensación de sus cascos al pasar sobre pasto eran una experiencia memorable para los sentidos, ayudaban a la pequeña a calmarse, no pocas veces se podía disfrutar de lo que hay alrededor con la emotividad que ella tenía en esos momentos.

Su avance continuaba, ahora tenía la mente despejada, sus sentimientos estaban menos confusos, la tranquilidad empezó a invadirla, como por arte de magia la infante esbozó una sonrisa, al observar a unos habitantes del pueblo: Bom Bom y su hermana menor, ambas estaban jugando con un disco, de pronto la pequeña cayó a un charco de lodo, lo cual provocó en su hermana mayor una risa, que al poco tiempo causo que un pastel de lodo le llegase al rostro; Scootaloo agrandó aún más su sonrisa, pues pensaba que ella y Rainbow podrían ser iguales. Aunque de momento ella pareciese completamente enojada, pronto se le pasaría.

Scootaloo no era del tipo de ponis a las que les gusta hablar de sus sentimientos o ponerse sentimental, sabía bien que Dashie tampoco era así; sin embargo cuando el momento se presentaba, debía decir todo aquello y por alguna razón, ultimadamente le era mucho más fácil cuando la pegaso de ojos violeta y melena de arcoíris la escuchaba. Ambas hermanas comenzaban a dirigirse hacia su casa, cubiertas de lodo, Scootaloo siguió con su camino, la noche se aproximaba, al menos ya no habría lluvia durante la noche.

Se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, cuando dos voces la llamaron.

\- Scootaloo, eran las inconfundibles voces de sus mejores amigas, Sweetie Belle y Applebloom.

\- Hola chicas, dijo levantando en alto el casco, su expresión fue de completa alegría.

\- Llevamos buscándote todo el día ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Oh, lo siento, es que estaba en Ponyhattan. Tenía que ir a revisar algunas cuentas.

\- Ya veo. Respondió Applebloom con cierta pena, a su amiga alada no le gustaba recordar que era huérfana, mucho menos tocar el tema.

\- Espero que te haya ido bien. Acotó Sweetie Belle, con su tono de voz cantarín, era difícil sentirse ofendida con su melodiosa voz.

\- Sí, más o menos, cuéntenme chicas ¿Qué hicieron todo el día?

\- Bueno además de buscarte, tratamos de conseguir cutie marks de rastreadoras, pero no pudimos. Comentó la poni del moño rosa.

\- ¿A quién trataron de rastrear?

\- A cierta pegaso naranja de crin morada.

\- ¿Crin morada? Soy yo.

\- Exacto, no podíamos tener nuestra reunión oficial sin la coordinadora, secretaria de actas y secretaria de deportes de las cutie mark crusaders.

La pequeña comenzó a sonreír, sus amigas eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, ellas lo sabían y por ello era rara la oportunidad en la que la dejaban sola; por eso sus pijamada se organizaban muy a menudo, realmente no podían estar mucho tiempo separadas. La pequeña de melena violeta animó a sus amigas a continuar con la caminata con sus pasos firmes. Pero a prisa pues no quedaba mucho tiempo para que anocheciera, sus amigas podían hacer que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones.

\- Hey, Sugarcube Corner, creo que tenemos tiempo para unos pastelillos de zanahoria. Sugirió Applebloom golpeando a Scootaloo con su flanco.

\- Sí, se me antoja algo dulce para variar. Advirtió Sweetie, tratando de imitar a su amiga amarilla, solo que su cola también participó, llegando a golpear la cabeza de Applebloom, quien por sus reflejos se movió tan rápido que su cabeza chocó con la de Scootaloo. Las tres se enfurecieron, solamente para romper en carcajadas después.

\- Por qué no, yo invitó. Continuó Scootaloo, sus amigas fueron detrás de ella, usualmente a esas horas era poco usual ver a algún poni por esos lares. Pues la mayoría tomaba el té en casa y compraban los diferentes productos dulces en la tarde, todos los ponis, salvo una que otra excepción, adoraban algún dulce en especial y su sistema lo exigía constantemente.

Cuando las potrancas ingresaron en la tienda, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas, no había nadie dentro, más que Pinkie Pie que se encontraba atendiendo por un rato.

\- Hola niñas, desean algún pastelillo, dulce, caramelo, lo que sea dulce, nosotros lo tenemos.

\- Tres pastelillos de zanahoria por favor, solicitó la pegaso mientras pagaba con unos bits de su alforja a medida. Desde luego, Pinkie recibió el dinero después ir a gran velocidad a la cocina para prepararlos, pero se olvidaba de un detalle.

\- ¿Los quieren recién horneados?

\- Desde luego, respondió la pequeña del moño rosa.

\- Entonces tendrán que esperar media hora, se nos acabaron casi todos los pastelillos.

\- No hay problema, le informó Sweetie, quien a pesar del hambre que tenía, podría aguardar pacientemente.

Era difícil que tres potrancas tan enérgicas y ocurrentes como las Cutie Mark Crusaders se quedasen sin un tema de conversación o algo que hacer, generalmente sus diálogos eran planeamientos para obtener sus Cutie Marks, el premio más preciado de las tres; no obstante el cómo era el principal tema a debatir.

\- Yo pienso que aún no hemos explorado los libros en su totalidad, tampoco la reparación de objetos. Advirtió la pequeña de pelaje blanco, con seriedad en su mirada, equiparada solamente por su forma de hablar.

\- Sí, Sweetie tiene razón, podríamos ser buenas restauradoras.

\- ¿Recuerdan la vez que tratamos de reparar la mesa de Fluttershy?

\- Es porque lo hacíamos como carpinteras, si lo hacemos como restauradoras, quizá lo logremos. La emoción presente en la pequeña de melena violeta era contagiarte, pronto las pequeñas saltaron en sus lugares a causa de la nueva forma de abordar el tema.

\- Quizás. Pronto la pequeña de pelaje amarillo se percató de cierta falta de lógica en el enunciado de su amiga, sin embargo, todo era posible.

\- Bien, esto es lo que pienso: existen varios objetos algo viejos y sucios en todo Ponyville ¿Qué tal si arreglamos alguno de ellos?

\- La carreta de Big Mac. Gritó la pequeña Apple.

\- Los maniquíes de Rarity. Señaló entusiasmada Sweetie Belle.

\- Los pastelillos de… La cara de la pegaso cambió de forma repentina. Sus amigas sabían bien que pocas cosas podían lograr que ella pusiese esa cara desganada.

\- ¿Qué pastelillos? Cuestionó la poni de melena roja.

Recordar el episodio de la mañana, pese a que no era el capítulo más triste ni más explosivo dentro de la vida de la potranca, era penoso, se avergonzaba por sus errores frente a la pegaso de pelaje cian.

\- Oh, nada, es solo que… arruiné el desayuno de Rainbow y ella me regañó.

\- Vaya, no te preocupes sugirió la pequeña unicornio.

\- No, enserio lo arruiné chicas, Rainbow estaba furiosa, estoy segura de que ella ya no quiere ser mi hermana mayor, mucho menos quiere respaldarme.

Teniendo menos de un año al lado de lo que se podría llamar una "hermana" Scootaloo no poseía la experiencia que sus amigas tenían en el campo. Sweetie en especial comprendía el estado de su amiga; después de todo de las tres, ella era la que poseía la relación más… belicosa con su hermana, por lo cual, su consejo era de utilidad y necesario para la pegaso.

\- Siempre hago enfadar a Rarity, no es mi intención, pero siempre algo sale mal y ella llega a explotar a veces.

Las palabras la unicornio atrajeron la atención de la pequeña de ojos púrpura, ya que su amiga realmente sabía de la furia de su hermana.

\- Eso no significa que ella no me quiera Scootaloo, de hecho a veces pienso que si no fuese así, me aburriría, es aterradora verla cuando está furiosa, lo reconozco, pero luego ambas reímos de las expresiones que ponemos cuando pasa. Aunque ultimadamente ella ha estado un poco más cariñosa.

\- Entonces ¿Me dices que Rainbow me querrá nuevamente?

\- ¿Estás loca? Ella no dejará de quererte aunque hagas las mil y un tonterías, es tu hermana mayor, nada puede romper eso. Exclamó Applebloom, teniendo la aceptación de Sweetie Belle.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par, unas potrancas las abrían de forma firme y hasta se podía percibir cierta desgana en el hecho de tener que hacerlo. Cuando las pequeñas voltearon no podían creerlo; eran las villanas de sus historias, sus némesis antagónicas.

\- Mira quién está aquí Silver Spoon, la voz más odiosa para las CMC retumbó en las paredes, la maestra de la inoportunidad se presentaba cuando menos se la esperaba.

Los pasos de ambas ponis se apresuraron tras sus presas favoritas, en este caso, su objetivo estaba a la vista, bien dispuesta y hasta se podría decir que presentaba cierta debilidad momentánea.

\- ¿Qué hacen flancos en blanco? Diamond Tiara, era la primera en atacar, Silver Spoon era mejor para dar una respuesta más que para iniciar con los insultos.

\- No te importa. Fue la respuesta por parte de la poni del moño rosa, quien sabía muy bien que era exactamente lo contrario.

\- No es de nuestra incumbencia, pero por qué traes una alforja. Cuestionó Silver Spoon, cuya intención fue fácilmente comprendida por su camarada de travesuras (Si es que podemos llamarlo así).

\- Salí de viaje por un rato. Respondió Scootaloo quien aún tenía la mente en otro lado.

\- Oh, pensé que era porque ya te ibas de la Ponyville.

\- Por qué me iría.

\- Porque Rainbow ya no te quiere aquí, es por eso.

Las pequeñas no podían entender la razón por la cual, cada vez que sus bravuconas lograban escuchar un poco de su conversación podrían aprovecharla por completo para lastimarlas, lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de saber de su falsedad, sus comentarios hirientes tenían efecto, en esta ocasión, Scootaloo era el blanco seleccionado, podrían hacer una gran variedad de cosas, desde defenderse con palabras hasta simplemente usar los conocimientos de Applebloom en karate para darles una lección. Pero preferían combatirlas en su propio juego.

\- No, a quien no quieren en Ponyville es a ustedes, cascos débiles. Applebloom decidió usar una frase que siempre energizaba a su hermano cuando se cansaba de tirar de cosas pesadas.

\- Pero nosotras no somos quienes no pueden volar, no somos quienes son inútiles sin Cutie Mark, mucho menos no somos a quienes sus hermanas mayores rechazan.

Un golpe demasiado bajo, incluso para ellas, Applebloom se percató de que los ataques iban dirigidos únicamente hacia su amiga alada, por lo cual, cualquier provocación que realizase, solamente daría más cuerda a las dos crueles. La pequeña se limitó escondió su rostro; era tan imperfecta, tan decepcionante. De una forma poco esperada, los insultos de las abusadoras del grupo tuvieron efecto inmediato en la pegaso, llegando a cavarse en lo profundo de su ser, tocando sus preocupaciones y temores más recónditos.

\- De hecho, debe ser todo un fastidio tener que lidiar con una poni andrajosa, poco talentosa y fastidiosa como tú – Apuntó con el casco Diamond Tiara, su crueldad era superior a la de Silver Spoon, pero una vez que pasaba la línea, por así decirlo, su amiga no tardaba en acompañarla.

\- Apuesto a que no quiere pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Ella es una ganadora, pero tú, eres una perdedora.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escabullirse por los párpados de la pegaso, sus cascos rápidamente los secaron de la forma más sutil que pudieron, no dejaría ver que los comentarios de esas dos cabezas huecas le afectaran, no era cierto, nada de eso era cierto, o al menos así quería creerlo. Las risas de ambas se entonaron ni bien ella dio un leve gemido de angustia, normalmente podría contra las dos con un par de comentarios, pero ahora, simplemente se hallaba en un mal momento. Sweetie se enfureció casi de inmediato.

\- Ustedes dos no tienen por qué… Pero su amiga la calmó de inmediato poniendo un casco. Para después levantarse de sus sitio y dirigirse a la salida, pero no sin antes ver a sus agresoras, con sus ojos vidriosos llenos de determinación las observó antes de dignarse a dirigir algunas palabras inesperadas.

\- ¿Siempre tienen que ser tan crueles?

El dúo dinámico no supo responder, tenían respuestas para todo tipo de insultos, incluso en forma de pregunta, pero este en lugar de tratar de ofenderlas, solamente iba de forma honesta a una de las características más esenciales de ambas. Se quedaron sin palabras, observando como las CMC salían del lugar, prefiriendo evitar más cruces de palabras poco productivas como las que ellas daban.

\- Scoots, sabes que solamente tratan de molestarte. Trató de calmar Applebloom mientras la alcanzaban.

\- Lo sé, solo es que… no soy la mejor de las pegasos, ni siquiera puedo volar y no quiero decepcionarla.

\- ¿Enserio te importa tanto? Interrogó la pequeña de moño rosa.

\- Sí, Rainbow es mi hermana mayor, quiero ser como ella algún día o mejor; pero sin poder volar, sin cutie mark.

\- Al igual que nosotras. Advirtió Sweetie, quien llevó un casco sobre el lomo de su amiga naranja, era demasiado raro verla triste.

Scootaloo casi siempre reprimía sus lágrimas, ya que en el pasado, nadie se acercaba a consolarla y en el presente era un signo de debilidad frente a los demás, se consideraba fuerte y sentía que debía hacerlo, por ello no rompía a llorar, aun en momentos de angustia como aquellos.

Ni bien salió del castillo de Twilight, Rainbow Dash buscó por cielo en todo Ponyville a su hermana menor, ahora que entendía su situación, su corazón solamente quería encontrarla, por ello no almorzó, se perdió una tarde con sus amigas y ahora estaba allí mismo en Sugarcube Corner, se culpaba por ser tan tonta. Ahora comprendía por qué no Rarity le mencionó pensar bien las cosas cuando una pequeña estaba cerca.

-Los pastelillos están listos. Dijo Pinkie con una voz cantarina, mientras salía de la cocina.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Olvídalo, se fueron, pero puedes darnos esos pastelillos a nosotras. Argumentó Diamond Tiara. Momento, ella era amiga de Scootaloo, o algo así, Rainbow alguna vez escuchó su nombre en una de las largas conversaciones que mantuvo con Scootaloo o mejor dicho, que escuchó. Se acercó de forma rápida.

\- Hey niña ¿sabes dónde está Scootaloo?

\- Sí, salió de aquí con sus amigas, creo que se fue por allá. Dijo mientras señalaba la dirección precisa de la calle.

\- Gracias. En el acto, Rainbow salió disparada, sus alas le darían ventaja. Pero justo cuando pudo detectar a la pequeña pudo escuchar como mencionaba su nombre, la curiosidad finalmente la venció, deseaba escuchar su opinión.

Mientras Scootaloo reprimía una lágrima nuevamente, las CMC compartían muchas cosas, entre ellas algunos pensamientos y sentimientos momentáneos.

\- Mucho tiempo soñé con tener una hermana mayor, en la casa común, todas las ponis pequeñas incluso los potrillos jugábamos un juego.

Desde su posición, Rainbow podía escuchar claramente, se encontraba sobre el tejado de paja, completamente atenta a las palabras de su hermana menor.

\- Se llamaba encuentra a tu familia y el objetivo era encontrar a tu hermano o hermana mayor y un montón de amigos. Los grandes también jugaban; pero era un juego difícil, porque todas teníamos alguien a quien veíamos como un héroe, como alguien a quien poder seguir las huellas. Durante meses, todas encontraban a una hermana mayor, generalmente todas las mayores eran buenas, pero no podía competir con las otras niñas, ellas eran dulces, tiernas, cariñosas y tenían cutie marks.

Nuevamente el complejo de Cutie Mark de las pequeñas se presentaba, pero ahora Rainbow se percataba de la difícil situación de la pequeña.

\- Todas las pegasos mayores eran buenas, pero los otros potros siempre me ganaban porque no podía volar o porque era tímida. Con el tiempo, me quedé sola dentro de la casa, las hermanas mayores pasaban todo el tiempo con las niñas de mi edad, así que no había ni una sola que pudiese jugar conmigo.

NO podía ser cierto, la pegaso de pelaje cian no creía lo que la pequeña pasaba; la soledad era algo horrible para cualquier poni, no se imaginaba una infancia tan solitaria, sin amigos, sin padres.

\- Las reglas eran encontrar a la poni que más te agrade, aquella a la que seguirías los pasos, debía ser sorprendente y debía quererte. Las pegasos que tenían esas características siempre me dejaron por otras, aun si me esforzaba en caerles bien. Cuando finalmente logré aprobar los exámenes psicológicos para salir de la casa común, traté de ir a Cloudsdale, pero allá una pegaso que no puede volar es como un payaso que no hace reír. Así que tuve que salir de allá y vine a Ponyville, aún recuerdo ese día.

Rainbow no se esperaba lo que venía a continuación.

\- Era un día despejado, Sweet Apple Acres estaba ofreciendo sidra de primer nivel, así que usé mis últimos bits para comprar una jarra de sidra. Entonces Diamond Tiara se me acercó, primeramente me saludó y después observó mis flancos, al ver que no tenía cutie mark, me empujó a un lado y solté la jarra, no pude evitar llorar, pero eso solo causó que ella se fuera, supongo que temía que mis padres hubiesen observado todo.

Las amigas de Scootaloo no podían echar lágrimas fuera, el relato súper resumido de su vida era algo inédito para ambas.

\- Me calmé lo más rápido que pude y cuando finalmente pensé que todo ya había pasado, una tormenta se avecinó, todos ya se habían ido, claro, nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. Así que me tuve que ir en medio de la tormenta, me hacía mucho frio y no sabía exactamente dónde ir, me acabé los bits de todo el mes una semana antes. Así que no tenía dinero para alquilar ningún cuarto. Entonces, de la nada se apareció una pegaso volando a gran velocidad. Destrozaba todas las nubes de forma sorprendente, las disipaba para abrir un camino libre de lluvia. Después supe que su nombre era Rainbow Dash, cuando la observé, supe que era ella la poni más genial del mundo, no solo por ser ágil y fuerte, sino porque ella en cierta forma se preocupó por mí.

Rainbow recordaba el día de forma distinta, de hecho ella nada más se había puesto a practicar su destreza en la lluvia, nunca se percató de que una pequeña se encontrase en Sweet Apple Acres.

\- Se hace de noches chicas. Advirtió la pegaso mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Cuestionó Applebloom.

\- Sí, desde ese día quise acercarme más a ella, pero siempre pensé que sería igual a las otras pegasos de Cloudsdale, después encontré a Sweetie Belle y después a ti; pero… se los cuento otro día, empieza a hacer frio. La pegaso quería evitar el tema, no le gustaba su pasado sino su presente.

\- Bueno Scootaloo, nos vemos mañana. Dijo algo extrañada la unicornio.

\- Adiós chicas.

Ya fuese por un carácter férreo o por la inocencia, Scootaloo era diferente a muchas pegasos, incluso a las que ingresaban jóvenes a la academia de vuelo. Rainbow no hizo sino asombrarse por la actitud tan fuerte que la pequeña poseía. No dudo ni por un segundo cuando bajó a tierra.

\- Scoots. Dijo para llamar la atención de la pequeña, pero cuando la observó, la pequeña huyó inmediatamente a todo galope, dejando caer su mochila.

* * *

Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.


	6. No sientas lástima por mi

Vaya, disculpen si me demoré bastante con el capítulo, es que me hacía falta un plan que seguir, ahora que lo tengo, trataré de alinear todo de la forma más coherente posible.

* * *

No puede ser. Murmulló Scootaloo antes de echar a correr, Rainbow la había escuchado. Sus patas comenzaron una carrera de inmediato, dejando su alforja tirada en el piso para perder peso, quería escapar de ahí en ese instante.

Sin embargo, Rainbow que primeramente se desconcertó con la respuesta de la pequeña no tardó en perseguirla por las calles, primeramente ascendió en el cielo para hallar nuevamente su ubicación exacta. No podía estar lejos; sin embargo se impresionó de la velocidad que poseía en tierra, se había alejado ya tres cuadras. Sin embargo no sería un reto alcanzarla. Sus alas rápidamente se juntaron para planear en picada, alcanzarla sería cuestión de segundos.

La pequeña pensaba que la pegaso de pelaje cian no la había perseguido, cuando comenzaba a relajarse, la voz de la pegaso la sorprendió.

\- Espera Scoots.

\- ¡No! – De inmediato la pequeña volvió a correr, a lo cual su hermana mayor inició un nuevo vuelo, pero esta vez ajustándose a la velocidad idónea para estar al lado de la pequeña, volando bajo para poder hablar.

\- ¡¿Por qué huyes?! – Cuestionaba la pegaso mientras esquivaba uno, dos fardos de paja y una ventana que el viento empujó.

\- Déjame Rainbow – Los quejidos de la pequeña se emitían con cierta desesperación, sabía que nunca podría escapar de la melena arcoíris a esa velocidad.

Pronto Rainbow se acercó un poco más para tratar de tomarla con sus cascos, cosa que nunca antes había intentado.

\- Vete.

\- No hasta que hablemos, mira, sé que no he sido la mejor de todas las hermanas del mundo…

Scootaloo aprovechó la oportunidad para doblar en una esquina, evitando la conversación con la mayor. El lugar era un edificio en construcción, por lo cual podía fácilmente ingresar a la estructura de madera, para después ocultarse en algún lugar. Sin embargo Rainbow llegó mucho antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso más allá de los primeros metros del piso.

\- Solo quiero que me escuches, nada más que eso.

Los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a sucumbir ante las lágrimas, pronto estas se amotinaron, bajando por sus mejillas, incluso por sus orejas ya que se encontraba boca arriba en el frio piso, de inmediato trató de liberarse del agarre que Rainbow le hacía, pero por lo visto, ella era mucho más terca y fuerte. Unos cuantos gimoteos antecedieron a más lágrimas, no quería que ella la viese así, no deseaba estar con ella, quería salir de allí.

\- Niña, no quiero hacerte daño. Mira quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana.

\- No, Rainbow tú no por favor – La petición de la pequeña dejó aún más desconcertada a la mayor ¿Qué le ocurría?

\- ¿Me escuchaste? – Preguntó de repente la pegaso de melena violeta.

Los ojos de mejor voladora de Ponyville observaron fijamente a los de su interlocutora y por ahora aprisionada hermana. No lograba entender ni la décima parte del porqué de la forma de actuar de Scootaloo, en su mente imaginó que ella la escucharía, incluso que sonreiría. Pero ahora, se encontraba en el piso, tendida y con varias lágrimas en los ojos, unas cuantas ya tocaban el piso.

\- Sí. Respondió la pegaso – sí lo hice pero créeme, tus...

Un casco fue directo a callar a la pegaso de pelaje cian, la pequeña de algún modo liberó su casco, sus gimoteos continuaban, su mirada triste observaba a su hermana mayor con cierto desdén, su respiración se calmaba nuevamente para hablar. Rainbow odiaba que hicieran eso, pero por ser Scootaloo, pensó que era mejor dejarla hacer. La pequeña tomó algo de aire.

\- No sientas pena por mí – Solicitó, mientras liberaba sus alas de un agarre cada vez más débil, hasta que finalmente pudo escabullirse para ir a un costad y mirar la pared, dando el lomo a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todos los mayores son así; un día sienten pena y piensas que se preocupan por ti, pero al día siguiente ya no les importas, se ponen sensibles por un instante, te juran su amistad, te prometen lealtad y aparentan ser buenos; pero cuando más lo necesitas te abandonan.

\- Niña yo…

\- No Rainbow Dash, prométeme que no sentirás pena por mí.

Las palabras pronunciadas por Scootaloo, de esa forma, eran palabras salidas de una niña pero ya adquirían una madurez tan particular que Rainbow simplemente se sentó en el piso, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, analizando las pasadas horas, todo lo que sintió por Scootaloo fue pena.

\- Lo siento Scoots. Pero vi tu registro en el castillo de Ponyville – La pegaso se golpeó mentalmente, estaba metiendo el casco.

\- Y… ¿Qué descubriste? ¿Qué vengo de una casa común? ¿Qué soy huérfana? Eso no importa ya… hermana – La voz de la pequeña cobraba vida, Rainbow se impresionó de que Scootaloo la llamara hermana, no lo había hecho antes, pero ahora el tono de voz que utilizaba reflejaba cierta furia, cierto enojo.

\- No quise tratarte así, fui una tonta – Masculló Rainbow mientras buscaba alguna forma de regresar con la Scootaloo que conocía.

Un sollozo precedió a unas lágrimas inevitables, la pequeña perdía aquella fuerza que aparentaba. La de melena arcoíris rápidamente fue para tratar de calmar su llanto, la rodeó con sus patas, como su madre solía hacer cuando era una potranca, eso siempre la reconfortaba, tuvo un efecto similar en Scootaloo.

\- Prométeme que no me dejarás – Dijo entre el llanto y una voz quebrada, que también quebró el corazón de la mayor. No entendía por qué, pero en esos precisos momentos veía a Scootaloo como el mayor de los tesoros posibles, un corazoncito latiendo a su lado, unos sollozos tan inocentes, llevaban dentro penas con las cuales una niña como ella no debería lidiar, de alguna forma quería eliminar todo su dolor, no quería verla sufrir pues no se merecía todo lo que pasaba, no merecía haber perdido a sus padres, no merecía haber sufrido tanto.

-Prométeme que estarás cuando el arcoíris se vaya – Sorprendió nuevamente la pequeña, sus experiencias pasadas eran como látigo que la flagelaba, ingresando hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Su dolor por el pasado, su vergüenza por ser tan débil, su deseo por sentirse querida, su amor hacia su hermana mayor, todo se unió en las lágrimas que sus ojos soltaban de forma demostrando sus sentimientos de forma escueta, fluyendo por sus mejillas, no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al pelaje cian de la pegaso. El llanto de la pequeña era tan sincero, tan lleno de emociones que fácilmente contagiaron a la mayor.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Cuestionó de repente la pequeña entre sollozos.

\- Creo que algo entró a mi ojo… y… fui una tonta por no ver lo importante que eres. Nunca tuve una hermana menor, pero no desearía que fuese alguien más que tú – Señaló la de melena multicolor al mismo tiempo que alejaba a la menor para verla directamente a los ojos, pregonando de esta forma, ante ella, su sinceridad.

Las palabras de la pegaso, llenas de emotividad, lograban ingresar en el corazón de la pequeña, quien volvía a los brazos de la pegaso, no podía comprender por qué de todas las ponis que conocía solamente a ella le permitía observar su dolor, fuese por mera coincidencia o porque realmente la consideraba su hermana; el hecho era que sin importar las razones, Rainbow era lo más cercano a un modelo a seguir, a una confidente, a una hermana mayor. Era muy cierto que en el pasado había tirado la toalla en semejante empresa, pero ahora, todas las experiencias amargas eran sepultadas en el olvido.

De un momento para otro, sin mediar palabras, ambas se separaron, Scootaloo se sentó al lado de su hermana mayor; mientras ambas se quedaban en el piso, observando el infinito vacío que se alzaba en sus cabezas, la obscuridad bellamente adornada con pequeños destellos de luz eran un espectáculo para cualquiera que mantuviese su mente despejada, su cuerpo relajado y sus emociones a flor de piel; Rainbow tomó a su hermana pequeña por sus axilas, para llevarla junto con ella al techo de la construcción, este se encontraba con la estructura de madera, seguramente sería la azotea en toda la construcción; pero de momento, era el lugar ideal para que ambas hermanas pudieran sentarse lado a lado, observando un espectáculo que se halla de por sí al alcance de cualquiera y que curiosamente, pocos se toman el tiempo para deleitarse con él.

Una brisa nocturna recorrió la melena de Rainbow, así como el de Scootaloo; no precisaban palabras, todo lo relevante ya estaba dicho, no obstante la pegaso de ojos púrpura veía en la inmensidad de aquella noche, una meta que debía y quería alcanzar con todas sus fuerzas: volar. Sus alas dieron un pequeño movimiento involuntario antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna. Pero tomando valor se volteó para observar a su querida hermana mayor, quien se hallaba con escalofríos a causa del ambiente nocturno, a veces realmente era difícil hablar con Rainbow, sobre todo porque no deseaba decir algo que la molestase, lo que menos quería hacer, después de descepcionarla, era aborrecerla y bien sabía que tenía cierto talento para ser algo… molesta, no obstante, eso era cuando se ponía a soñar con su cutie mark, ahora todo era diferente; así que volvió a observar los astros.

\- Rainbow, enséñame a volar. Dijo de repente, de forma abierta y sin dudas.

\- Empezamos mañana a primera hora niña. Respondió la pegaso, quien detestaba de sobremanera levantarse tan temprano; pero si algo debía mostrarle a la pequeña, era que debía ser disciplinada, levantarse temprano era una de las formas más elementales de entrenar la disciplina o al menos eso había escuchado.

\- Te parece bien a las seis. Preguntó la pequeña que ya se encontraba algo emocionada con la exigencia de su hermana mayor. Pero su petición resultaba ser un duro golpe al hábito que la pegaso llevaba; pero algo le decía que era lo mejor.

\- Si… nos vemos a las siete menos cuarto en Sweet Apple Acres. Una pequeña negociación no era de menos, una cosa era dar el cielo, pero ella pedía las estrellas.

\- De acuerdo Rainbow Dash. Finalizó la pegaso con gran entusiasmo, poco antes de levantarse e ir a su casa, obviamente mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la obra en proceso. Dejando sola a Rainbow Dash que de inmediato tuvo una duda del tamaño de todo Cloudsdale o mejor dicho, demasiadas dudas sobre un mismo tema.

En tal caso, solamente existían dos ponis en todo Ponyville que podrían solverlas, la primera se encontraba dormida, seguramente de forma tan profunda que ni una trompeta bastaría para despertarla, la segunda seguramente se estaba haciendo una mascarilla de belleza, sería un susto ir a hablar con ella a esas horas, pero la interrogante tenía un carácter tan recalcitrante que la pegaso no pudo soportarla y ciertamente, cuando algo ingresaba en la cabeza de una poni como Rainbow Dash, difícilmente se podría persuadirla de no seguir con dicha idea o en este caso: duda.

Su vuelo noctámbulo era tan silencioso como veloz, por lo cual, en cuestión de segundos pudo llegar al otro extremo de la agreste ciudad, la boutique Carrusel era la primera parada en su búsqueda por respuestas, tocó la puerta con su casco, con cierta delicadeza para no despertar a los vecinos de la dueña; pero tuvo que esmerarse un poco más antes de que esta fuese a abrirle la puerta; pero cuando finalmente su insistencia tuvo una reacción, dado que la luz de la habitación de Rarity se encendió, tuvo que esperar un poco más hasta que su amiga abriera; pero finalmente esta abrió, llevaba una bata de dormir y un uslero del tamaño de un queso en la melena.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar querida? Cuestionó la unicornio con los ojos a medio cerrar.

\- Sé que te molesta mantenerte despierta tanto como a mí, pero enserio necesito tu ayuda. Masculló la pegaso, su amiga desde luego se interesó por la ayuda que podía prestarle y desde luego que se la daría, pero no en medio de la obscuridad.

\- De acuerdo, pasa. Invitó la pegaso con cierta amabilidad, después de todo, realmente le molestaba no dormir bien. Si no era a causa de trabajo o pasar el tiempo con Sweetie claro está.

\- Gracias Rarity… ¿Dónde…?

\- Sube a mi habitación, te alcanzo en unos pocos minutos. Señaló la poni de pelaje blanco, quien se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de té, después de todo, no se puede tener una conversación amigable sin un poco de té.

Sweetie Belle se despertó a los tres minutos de haber oído la puerta, era el peor momento para despertar, su hermana amaba poder dormir sus ocho horas de descanso reparador, embellecedor, etcéteras de los etcéteras, se dispuso a atender al o la inoportuna que tocaba la puerta, pero Rarity finalmente se decidió; pero la curiosidad de una potranca es algo con lo que siempre se debe contar, la pequeñas se levantó silenciosamente de su cama para seguir a su hermana por el pasillo, que posteriormente llevaba a las escaleras en forma de caracol, abajo tenía el pequeño salón de moda de la Boutique carrusel, donde su hermana ponía en exposición sus diversas creaciones artísticas. Sin embargo, la pequeña se limitó a quedarse al final de las escaleras, espiar era algo que no había pensado para cutie mark, tomó nota mental para proponerlo el día siguiente, pero de momento, debía escuchar con quién hablaba su hermana.

No pasó mucho hasta que pudo reconocer la voz de Rainbow Dash ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Se preguntó mientras subía de puntillas nuevamente, algo le decía que Rarity la invitaría a pasar, así que era mejor no dejarse sorprender y evitar los regaños de su hermana. Estaba en lo cierto, Rainbow ingresó a la boutique, pudo oír claramente cuando la mayor solicito a la de melena multicolor, subir a su habitación, por lo cual, tuvo que esconderse rápidamente.

Fueron minutos eternos los que Rarity tuvo que demorar para llevar una bandeja de té de manzanilla, que después invitó a la invitada inesperada. Antes de hablar, la unicornio dio un sorbo a su taza

\- Ahora dime cariño ¿Con qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Mira, te conté de lo que sucedió en Windsome Falls con Scootaloo ¿verdad?

\- Oh sí, sí, fue una enternecedora historia. Alegó la dueña de la boutique con ciertos recuerdos, acampar en el bosque era una actividad poco apreciada por ella.

\- Bueno, pues, no sé qué hacer exactamente, no tengo hermanos y pues, a veces te veo con Sweetie Belle mientras juegan.

\- Oh cariño, me parecer un grandioso gesto de tu parte. Y también pienso que es una ternura verlas como hermanas adoptivas. Alegó la unicornio mientras sorbía su té de manzanilla, para dirigir la mirada a la ventana.

La pegaso simplemente se rascó la melena, no estaba segura de cómo pedir el consejo sin que sonara como algo infantil o bobo.

\- Dime ¿Cómo se es una buena hermana mayor?

La interrogante, llena de duda, llena de un desconocimiento y una inocencia en el asunto rápidamente llegaron a los oídos de la unicornio, quien se levantó de su cojín para dar unos pasos, ensamblar las palabras en un tema tan inusual eran claves. Después de todo, incluso ella necesitó la ayuda de Applejack para aprender a ser una mejor hermana mayor. Desde luego, varios de sus puntos de vista no coincidían.

\- Es complicado Rainbow, pienso que no hay una hermana mayor que realmente desee ser mala. La cosa es que caemos víctimas de las circunstancias con facilidad.

La de melena multicolor se acostó en el piso; su atención entonces se centró completamente en las palabras de su amiga de pelaje blancuzco.

\- Y a veces, tenemos un enfoque incorrecto; mírame a mí por ejemplo, siempre fui el polo opuesto a Sweetie Belle: ella es tan desorganizada, tan despreocupada, tan cerril, que a veces me dan ganas de amarrarla de los cascos, traerla aquí y…

Detrás de la puerta, la potranca escuchaba atentamente las quejas de su hermana que poco a poco lograban que su sangre comenzara a hervir; ella no era la señorita perfección después de todo; de hecho no conocía a poni más molesta que su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, algo aprendió de ella; paciencia. Po lo cual se calmó y puso sus orejas a trabajar.

\- Pero me olvido que ella es así, es un espíritu libre y la quiero tal como es, con sus imperfecciones, porque ella me perdona, aguanta mis lloriqueos, pelea conmigo, me ayuda y pasa el tiempo conmigo; ese tipo de relación es la que existe entre hermanas Rainbow.

La pegaso escuchaba atenta, pensando en el pasado; Scootaloo jamás osó pelear con ella, de hecho aguantaba sus momentos de pedantería, incluso la escuchaba en sus diferentes pláticas; también era su fan número uno y por si fuera poco, hacía lo que fuera por ella.

\- Pero por mucho tiempo no pude comprender que yo debía devolver los mismos actos, no daba lo suficiente porque pensaba que por ser la mayor, tenía toda la razón, todo el mando. Incluso hoy no logro entenderla del todo; pero no importa, yo la quiero, es mi hermana y nadie cambiará eso. Afirmó la unicornio.

Afuera, la potranca tenía los ojos vidriosos, Rarity nunca se lo había dicho directamente, se suponía que tan larga explicación estaba implícita, pero escucharla reafirmar todo ello era simplemente especial. Pues, no hay nada que una pequeña poni de su edad desease más que impresionar a su hermana mayor, pues esta era un modelo a seguir, no en moda obviamente, sino en su comportamiento, Rarity poseía más de una virtud que ella quería poseer; pero también tenía defectos que ella debía evitar. Era el ejemplo de lo que quería y no quería ser, una referencia constante, además de que, por alguna razón, ella era como su súper heroína personal, su confidente, su amiga, su consejera de temas escabrosos; una relación como aquella solamente podía darse entre hermanas, le tenía confianza ciega, más allá de la inocencia, aún si le fallase mil y un veces, aun si la decepcionase, la perdonaría y su aprecio hacia ella no cambiaría. Era su hermana mayor.

\- Gracias Rarity, enserio afirmó Rainbow – le pesaban los ojos, pero estaba convencida del tipo de hermana mayor que sería.

\- De nada querida, te digo algo ¿Qué tal si mañana la traes a probarse algo? Lo dejaré a cuenta de la casa – Invitó Rarity que entendía perfectamente las dudas que su amiga cian tenía.

\- Gracias de verdad, pasaremos en la tarde, tengo una clase de vuelo que enserio quiero dar – Dijo la pegaso que sintió pronto una inmensa cantidad de energía que envolvía su cuerpo.

\- Hasta mañana, no te quedes despierta hasta tarde.

Sweetie Belle se fue a su cama cual ninja, sin hacer sonido alguno, cerrando la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo que Rainbow habría la de su hermana mayor. Pudo escuchar claramente los cascos de dos ponis recorriendo el pasillo, bajando por las escaleras; finalmente un leve cierre de la puerta informó que la visita inesperada ya se había ido. Cuando Rarity subió por las escaleras y se encontró en el pasillo, la pequeña abrió la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a su hermana mayor y abrazarla.

\- Te quiero Rarity. Dijo de forma sincera, tomando por sorpresa a la unicornio quien levantó un casco para envolver a la pequeña a su lado.

\- Yo también Sweetie.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy mis estimados lectores, no olviden comentar o criticar o lo que sea, estoy abierto a diferentes comentarios, nos leemos pronto.


	7. Trabajo duro

Hola, luego de dos semanas que se me hicieron largas, sobre todo porque tuve examen tras examen, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Un gallo cercano avisó el inicio de un nuevo día, Rainbow Dash tenía la cabeza en una mesa, Tanque se hallaba a un metro, recostado en una esquina dentro de su caparazón. La noche había sido demasiado larga como para lograr quebrar la férrea voluntad de la pegaso, del mismo modo su mascota claudicó junto con ella en la larga vela que ambos realizaron, la una por un trabajo agotador, el otro por acompañar a su dueña. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos estaba hecho para trabajo tan arduo, sobre todo porque la pegaso tuvo que desempolvar un par de libros de la biblioteca de Twilight "El vuelo y sus métodos de enseñanza". El reptil fue el primero en levantarse, inmediatamente usó su dispositivo de vuelo para elevarse a la altura de la mesa y dar pequeños golpecitos con su cabeza a su dueña.

\- Que no Tanque, no te daré galletas hasta la tarde – Se quejaba la pegaso cian mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre equino para abrir los párpados; hasta que recordó la razón por la cual se encontraba sobre su viejo escritorio y con un libro abierto de par en par.

\- Oh no, ya son las siete menos cuarto, debería haber salido de aquí hace media hora.

La pegaso cian salió disparada de su casa en las nubes, tenía mucho tiempo de retraso encima, por lo cual, no trató de arreglarse la melena o bueno, de darle su desarreglo normal, llevaba varios mechones entrecruzados, así como unas ojeras y que decir del dolor de lomo. Sin embargo, todo eso era el precio de cumplir con sus promesas, sus aleteos la llevaron en un santiamén hasta las afueras de la casa de Fluttershy, sin perder más tiempo tocó la puerta repetidas ocasiones, hasta que la pegaso amarilla salió a atender.

\- Perdóname Rainbow, ayer se extendió una gripe y tuve que cuidar a muchos conejitos – Se disculpó Fluttershy que también tenía signos de somnolencia.

\- Date prisa, debimos estar allá hace media hora.

\- Claro, solamente déjame cepillarme la melena.

\- Nada de eso, estamos retrasadas – Advirtió la pegaso poco antes de tomar a su amiga con uno de sus cascos e iniciar un vuelo raudo.

En menos de un minuto, ambas pegasos llegaron a las afueras de Sweet Apple Acres, la familia Apple ya se encontraba en su rutina de trabajo, la pequeña Applebloom llevaba una cesta llena de manzanas en su lomo, acompañada por Big Mac que transportaba una enorme cantidad de manzanas sobre un cesto grande. A lo lejos algunos árboles presentaban vibraciones, seguramente era Applejack golpeándolos con fuerza para extraer las manzanas.

Desde muy temprano, Scootaloo se había levantado, desayunado unas cuantas manzanas y ayudado a los Apple con algunas tareas simples de transporte, desde luego, no tenía la fuerza de una poni terrestre, por lo cual debía llevar cestas más pequeñas que las de Applebloom. Esperaba con muchas ansias la llegada de su hermana mayor, unas sombras provenientes de lo alto le comunicaron que ella ya se encontraba en el lugar; pero no se esperaba que trajera a Fluttershy junto con ella.

Ni bien la pegaso cian llegó, fue recibida con abrazo de la pequeña, esa simple acción liberó en ella un sentimiento no muy lejano al amor existente entre hermanas. Nuevamente aquellos ojos tiernos e inocentes se abrieron de par en par, la emoción en la pequeña no se hacía esperar, era más que evidente que el volar era uno de sus sueños más grandes; Rainbow se había desvelado para encontrar un método de enseñanza de vuelo, pues cuando ella aprendió fue con la ayuda de su padre, para después pasar a perfeccionar lo básico en la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale.

Una brisa matutina fue una buena señal; Fluttershy se limitó a observar la escena, a ella también le habría gustado tener una hermana menor, así como Applejack o Rarity, e incluso Twilight tenía a Spike como un hermano amigo, después se encontraba Pinkie con los gemelos Cake y finalmente Rainbow Dash tenía a Scootaloo.

\- Dime ¿qué haremos hoy hermana mayor?

\- Hoy te enseñaré a volar Scoots – Aclaró la pegaso de melena multicolor.

Sweet Apple Acres era el lugar ideal para enseñar a volar a Scootaloo, no solamente por el amplio espacio, sino porque nadie más que sus amigas podría importunarlas.

\- Fluttershy es la mejor para explicar el vuelo.

\- Emmm… si, el vuelo es un arte extendido desde los primeros ponis pegaso que existieron; para volar se requiere el desarrollo físico necesario, es decir, que los músculos, huesos y plumas de las alas se encuentren lo suficientemente desarrollados. Dicha capacidad se mide en alas de fuerza, lo mínimo para elevarse sobre el aire es 0.40.

La joven pegaso levantó la pata.

\- ¿De dónde se saca esa medida?

\- Del viento que generas al pasar por un medidor como este – Señaló la pegaso mientras mostraba una especie de molinete unido a un medidor – entre más fuerza de aleteo y control en vuelo tengas, mayor será la velocidad que lograrás.

\- Bueno, continuando con la explicación, antes de iniciar con las lecciones de vuelo, debemos medir las alas de fuerza que posees.

La pequeña tragó saliva, pensaba que primero sus lecciones serían ejercicios de alas, pero por lo visto, Rainbow quería hacerlo de forma acelerada.

\- Tranquila, yo sé que puedes hacerlo – señaló Rainbow de forma tranquilizadora – y si no puedes no pasa nada, podremos empezar con algunos ejercicios, digo, algunos pegasos lo hacen a la primera, otros se toman su tiempo, eso no es nada malo.

La explicación de la pegaso cian calmó a la pequeña, de forma que esta comenzó batir sus alas con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba los ojos.

Rainbow Dash podía aprecia como el pequeño cuerpo de la pegaso naranja se elevaba pocos centímetros en el aire, de hecho la punta de sus cascos delanteros seguía en tierra, las esperanzas que depositaba en la pequeña se veían algo frustrados. Pero en el libro que consultó decía _"no forzar al o a la aprendiz de vuelo, cada pegaso posee su ritmo de aprendizaje y de avance, es por ello que enseñar a volar es un arte"_

Si algo entendía bien, era a ser paciente con la potranca, así que sin demostrar aquellas primeras sensaciones que tenía, se acercó a la pequeña, Fluttershy tomaba nota de las alas de fuerza que la pequeña poseía. Ni bien esta pasó por su lado, la medición estaba finalizada.

\- Emm… Rainbow, salió 0.25 – Señaló la pegaso amarilla mientras escribía el número en una pequeña libreta.

El número era inferior al promedio que debían tener a la edad de Scootaloo, Fluttershy entendía perfectamente lo que se sentía no poder rebasar aquel promedio. Rainbow por su parte se imaginaba lo terrible que sería no estar lista para volar. Pero eso era momentáneo.

La potranca paró, dejando caer su peso en sus patas y con una sonrisa, estaba orgullosa de sus 0.25, estaba a 0.15 de lograr volar. Aunque no entendía muy bien lo que implicaban esos 0.15.

Rainbow se acercó a su hermana menor, para poner un casco sobre su lomo.

\- Bien hecho Scoots, nos falta algo de ejercicio, estoy segura de que podemos lograr esos 0.25 puntos más.

\- Claro que sí Rainbow Dash, podemos lograrlo – Los ojos de la pequeña brillaban por la emoción que esta poseía, la pegaso mayor era comprensiva y se hallaba dispuesta trabajar junto con ella.

\- Bueno Fluttershy, gracias por tu ayuda, nos vemos luego – dijo la pegaso poco antes de invitar a la pequeña a seguirla a través de la granja.

\- Buena suerte chicas, nos vemos luego – Se despidió la pegaso amarilla, tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo por realizar y aunque le hubiese gustado quedarse para ayudar a ambas, Rainbow era la mejor voladora de todo Ponyville y quizás toda Equestria, seguramente podría enseñar a volar a la pequeña sin dificultad alguna.

Luego de caminar hasta la las raíces de un árbol, Rainbow comenzó a explicar el primer ejercicio que harían.

\- Bien, debemos fortalecer los músculos de tus alas, y me refiero a todos, al principio esto duele un poquitín, pero con el tiempo, cuando estén lo suficientemente fuertes, lo harás sin esfuerzo – explicaba Rainbow con cierto cariño en su voz, enserio deseaba enseñarle a la pequeña a volar, aunque le tomase todo el día – pero primero calentemos un poco, mueve tus alas de esta forma.

Entonces la pegaso comenzó a estirar sus alas, mientras las subía y las bajaba en círculos. Desde luego la pequeña hizo caso desde el principio, imitando los movimientos cuidadosamente.

\- Cincuenta vueltas son suficientes – Dijo finalmente la pegaso, al notar el cansancio en el rostro de la pequeña que, por lo visto, no había realizado el ejercicio en su vida – ahora sígueme.

La pegaso dio unos pasos más, para mostrar una plataforma con dos tablas gruesas de madera paralelas la distancia entre ambas era lo suficientemente amplia como para que una pegaso de su tamaño pudiese entrar dentro, se hallaba unos centímetros más arriba del nivel de la pequeña, desde luego, las barras que libraban elevar en lo alto a las tablas de madera, tenían aberturas hasta llegar al tamaño de Rainbow Dash. La pegaso mayor tomó a Scootaloo por las axilas, para levantarla suavemente.

\- Escucha Scoots, el ejercicio es muy fácil de comprender, solo debes colocar tus alas en las dos tablas, así que extiéndelas – Sin cuestionar, la pequeña realizó la acción, situando sus alas sobre las respectivas tablas.

\- Muy bien, quiero que mantengas tus alas lo más firmes posibles, debes mantenerte en el aire, te soltaré cuando estés lista – Explicó la pegaso que mantenía en el aire a la pequeña. Ciertamente Scootaloo era una poni que difícilmente podría realizar aquel ejercicio a la primera, así que debía asegurarse de los peores imprevistos.

\- Tienes que mantener tu cuerpo sobre el piso y si no puedes aguantar más, baja más tus patas traseras y podrás pararte, después cierras tus alas.

\- Rainbow Dash ¿Esto duele mucho?

\- Como te digo, solo al principio, después podrás levantar tu propio peso con tus alas.

\- Ok… lista.

Entonces la pegaso cian soltó de manera progresiva a la pequeña, dándole tiempo para que esta pudiese mantener su peso. Cuando finalmente la soltó del todo, la pequeña se mantuvo sobre el piso, contradiciendo las deducciones de la pegaso cian.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho y en la espalda se hacían agudos conforme pasaba el tiempo, Scootaloo no había sentido nada similar antes, ese dolor provenía de sus músculos y no podía entender por qué el dolor no se hallaba en sus alas.

\- Tranquila hermanita, respira profundo, es normal que duela… aguanta lo más que puedas.

Cuando Rainbow Dash la llamó hermanita, la pequeña no hizo sino adquirir fuerzas, salieron espontáneamente, no quería decepcionarla, quería ser como ella, por lo cual aquellas fuerzas algo inexplicables comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Sin embargo, corta fue su duración, el dolor iba en aumento y la pegaso naranja comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad de sus alas. De un momento a otro bajó a tierra.

\- Diecisiete segundos, es asombroso pequeña. Advirtió Rainbow que recordaba haberse mantenido en el aire por un minuto cuando tenía la edad de Scootaloo.

\- Lo viste, fue genial – gritó la pegaso mientras trataba de recoger sus alas, estas temporalmente no se movían y todavía sentía el dolor en su espalda y en su pecho.

\- Los músculos de las alas se conectan directamente con el pecho y la espalda, es por eso que te duele, los ejercitas por primera vez – Explicó delicadamente la pegaso cian.

La pequeña finalmente pudo recuperar la sensibilidad de sus alas, el dolor comenzaba a alejarse.

\- Una vez más – Solicitó de forma inmediata, impresionando a su hermana mayor, pues la mayor parte de los pegasos suelen evitar repetir dicho ejercicio, debido al dolor.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro que sí ¿Acaso Daring Do se detuvo cuando tenía la pata herida al salir del castillo de Auziolt?

\- Bueno – Respondió la mayor, por lo visto, a la pequeña también le gustaba la historia.

El ejercicio continuó por un lapso de treinta minutos, tanto Scootaloo como Rainbow Dash se hallaban agotadas. Hasta que la pegaso cian pudo notar que la pequeña se sobaba el ala derecha.

\- Suficiente, al menos por seis horas. Advirtió la pegaso cian.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? Cuestionó la pegaso naranja mientras se levantaba y escondía su ala.

\- Porque tienes tu ala fatigada, déjala descansar al menos seis horas.

\- ¿Y el aparato?

\- Es tuyo, mi padre me lo regalo cuando tenía tu edad y yo te lo regalo a ti, puedes practicar en tu casa; ahora debo ir a realizar unos pendientes, nos vemos luego Scoots.

\- Gracias Rainbow – indicó la potranca poniendo sus patas sobre la máquina.

Rainbow se despidió con el casco mientras salía volando de Sweet Apple Acres, confiaba que Scootaloo le haría caso. En menos de dos minutos, la pegaso pudo llegar a la casa de Flith Rich, era grande y tenía un elegante enrejado dorado, a ambos lados poseía un jardín lleno de enredaderas. Obviamente cuando tocó el timbre el mayordomo Randolf salió de la casa para atender.

\- Buenos días, qué se le ofrece.

\- Buenos… Aquí se hospeda Annoying Buzz y me dijo que si lo necesitaba para algo, viniese aquí para verlo.

\- Desde luego que sí, pero permítame su nombre por favor – Respondió el mayordomo, poco antes de dirigirse a la casa de Flith Rich.

Desde luego, Rainbow Dash no conocía muy bien la historia entre Scootaloo y la hija de Flith, por lo cual, cuando esta se apareció por el enrejado la observó algo extrañada. Qué hacía Rainbow Dash en su casa. Por lo cual decidió acercarse a espiar.

\- Hola ¿Buscas a alguien?

\- Si niña, pero Randolf ya fue por él.

\- ¿Te refieres al tipo de aspecto refinado que vino a quedarse por unos días?

\- Exactamente, espero que no haya salido.

\- No, estaba aquí desde ayer por la noche, al parecer tiene mucho de qué hablar con mi padre. Después de mencionar esas palabras la pequeña se fue directamente hasta su jardín trasero, aunque claro, no pensaba ir a jugar sino esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

Debía reconocerlo, la pequeña era algo agradable, pero algo le decía que Scootaloo no mentiría con respecto al trato que tenía con ella. Sin embargo, ese hecho no era lo más importante para el momento. Randolf salió de la casa, dirigiéndose directamente hasta las rejas.

\- Señorita Dash, por favor pase. Annoying Buzz estaba a punto de salir de le residencia, pero con gusto aplazará su partida si tiene algo importante que decirle.

\- Gracias – Fue todo lo que Rainbow dijo antes de ingresar, el jardín de Flith Rich era el más elegante que había visto, tenía una fuente, unas estatuas, una pared llena de flores de color naranja y un pasto cortado al filo.

Diamond Tiara tuvo que dirigirse a la puerta trasera, si Rainbow Ingresaba, de seguro estarían en la sala principal. Su padre siempre decía que aquella habitación siempre debía ser ocupada por invitados, por lo cual la casa de los Rich siempre tenía algún invitado importante para la cena.

Annoying Buzz se encontraba dentro de la sala, acompañado por Flith Rich, quien le daba un par de indicaciones a Randolf.

\- Señorita Dash, Flith, esta es la pegaso de la que te hablé; tiene un gran talento para ser una Wonderbolt oficial.

La pegaso se sonrojó, solamente para recordar cual era la finalidad por la cual se hallaba dentro allí.

\- Mire Annoying Buzz, quisiera solicitarle un pequeño favor.

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese favor?

\- Me gustaría que le diera una recomendación a una pequeña que estoy entrenando en el vuelo.

\- Desde luego que sí, pero antes debo ver a la candidata ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Doce. Respondió la pegaso mientras observaba una sombra que se movía detrás de las columnas de piedra que adornaban el ingreso a la sala principal, llena de muebles finísimos, un estante, una alfombra de terciopelo, y un candelabro, dichos lujos expresaban el estilo de vida al cual estaba acostumbrado Flith Rich y desde luego, Diamond Tiara.

Mientras tanto, la hija de Flith Rich escuchaba detalladamente lo que decían los mayores, Rainbow Dash estaba pidiendo una recomendación para una pegaso menos que estaba entrenando, en cuestión de segundos, su cabeza pudo conjeturar la identidad de dicha pegaso: Scootaloo. La pegaso naranja era una niña rebosante de confianza y tan feliz, no tenía la fortuna de Diamond Tiara y aun así era feliz, tenía a Rainbow Dash como hermana. Eso era completamente irritante.

¿Cómo podía ser tan afortunada si no poseía tantas cosas? Diamond Tiara jamás pudo comprenderlo, jamás pudo comprender la razón de la felicidad en cosas tan simples como la amistad, desde luego, aquella pegaso era poco talentos, ni siquiera tenía su Cutie Mark, por lo cual era una inútil. ¿Qué podía ver Rainbow Dash en alguien como ella? Celos, incomprensión y frustración se apoderaban de la poni terrestre.

\- Bueno, doce años es edad más que suficiente para ir a la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale, los exámenes se toman el mismo día que las pruebas de los Wonderbolts, así que puede llevarla a pasar dicho examen de admisión.

\- Es que… necesito que ella tenga confianza, créame que solo necesita confiar un poco en ella misma para lograr grandes cosas.

\- En ese caso, creo que ya perdí el tren hasta Yeguatania, le diré lo siguiente: le daré la carta de recomendación, pero primero quiero ver que la pequeña puede alcanzar cuanto menos el 0.50 de alas de fuerza, estoy seguro que si logra tener esa marca inicial y con un entrenamiento riguroso podrá llegar al 1.5 hasta el día del examen.

\- Desde luego que sí, pero prefiero que usted mismo evalúe la prueba. Ya sabe, para que la pequeña no piense que es un truco.

\- En ese caso, nos vemos a las cuatro en la estación de trenes, hay espacio suficiente como para una prueba simple.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Hasta entonces señorita Dash.

\- Nos vemos. Se despidió la pegaso, para salir del lugar con una sonrisa y una sorpresa para Scootaloo.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les esté gustando. Gracias por los comentarios, siendo sincero, estaba a punto de dejar esta producción durante algunas semanas más, pero ahora trataré de completarla con mayor rapidez; también porque necesito el tiempo para una nueva producción. Por cierto, si alguien conoce algún tutorial de cómo hacer portadas para fics, estaría más que agradecido por pasarme el dato.


	8. Hacia adelante y arriba

Hola, antes de leer solo quiero decirles, no le den mucha importancia a la parte de la resaca de Rainbow, es que estoy algo contaminado por otro fic que estoy realizando.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Rainbow Dash le dio la noticia a la pequeña, desde luego, esta se emocionó de tal forma que no hubo día alguno en el cual no se ejercitara en su casa, después de la escuela y por las noches, aquellas cesiones de entrenamiento comenzaban a formar parte de una rutina; plantando en ella las bases para una futura disciplina que mantendría o al menos así lo esperaba; ejercitarse constantemente, sacar a relucir aquel talento oculto que sabía que poseía y lograr igualar a Rainbow Dash. Desde luego, su sueño principal era tener su cutie mark, debido a ello, los últimos días fantaseaba con los exámenes de la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale, el momento en el cual se elevaría en el aire, bien podría ser el tiempo exacto en el cual descubriría su talento. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el clima, o las acrobacias, incluso la velocidad como Rainbow Dash. Evidentemente, todo aquel ejercicio que comenzaba a ser rutina mostraba sus frutos, unas alas más fuertes que antes.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta de su casa, le comunicó la visita inesperada de alguien. Era muy extraño recibir visitas en la su casa, por lo cual tuvo que poner unas cuantas basuras del piso al basurero, además de usar el truco de limpieza rápida de Sweetie Belle, usar su cola a modo de plumero, para quitar el polvo del sofá a medio uso que había comprado alguna vez. Ciertamente, su casa no poseía todo el cuidado necesario, pero a juzgar por cierto ordenamiento de los diferentes muebles y la falta de mobiliario despampanante, se podía apreciar el tiempo que la pequeña se tomaba para administrar sus recursos y tener una vivienda lo suficientemente cómoda para ella. Aunque claro, no acostumbraba pasar el tiempo dentro, las únicas horas en las cuales habitaba su casa era cuando llegaba para dormir, a veces solía quedarse durante un par de horas en el sofá, leyendo los libros de Daring Do de los que Rainbow Dash le habló.

Cuando finalmente, terminó de dar una limpieza relámpago, pudo acercarse a la puerta, para posteriormente abrirla.

\- ¡Felicidades Scoots! - Gritó emocionada Sweetie Belle mientras abrazaba a su amiga, quien recibía contenta la presencia de sus mejores amigas.

\- Estoy tan contenta por ti - Señaló Applebloom con cierta pena; la pegaso acercó a la poni del moño, para que se una a la celebración.

\- Descuida, les escribiré sin falta – Al terminar la frase, la hermana menor de Applejack finalmente esbozó una sonrisa. La vaquera le había comentado el tiempo que Rainbow Dash se quedó fuera cuando estuvo en la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale, mientras trataba de ingresar a la reserva de los Wonderbolts.

La pegaso se vería privada de los momentos junto a sus amigas durante algunos días. Era un poco difícil dejarlas atrás, pero sabía que regresaría, no era la última vez que no la pasaba junto a ellas, no obstante, debía aprovechar las últimas horas antes de partir. Por lo cual salió al pórtico de su casa junto con ellas, cerrando la puerta.

Rainbow Dash llevaba ya cinco minutos preparando el equipaje necesario, sus amigas le habían preparado una fiesta de despedida por la noche, esta tuvo la virtud de ser completamente alocada, en especial porque hubo un lapso de aproximadamente dos horas que no recordaba, bueno, había despertado en su cama con una trenza en su melena, de la cual Rarity seguramente era la autora; pero lo que le resultaba extraño era el hecho de haberse levantado con unas flores en su melena y por alguna razón tenía unos cuantos pelos rojos alrededor de todo su pelaje cian, además de un pequeño dolor en sus flancos y por alguna razón sus labios estaban algo hinchados.

Pero la resolución de dicha intrigante tendría que esperar, existían cosas mucho más importantes que un simple atrancamiento con el famoso ponche de Pinkie y Gummy. Desde luego, sus patas se encontraban algo exhaustas por el baile y tenía una pequeña jaqueca, no obstante, se hallaba en su mejor forma, pues al igual que su hermana menor, se mantuvo las últimas semanas bajo un entrenamiento constante.

Mientras hacía las maletas, se percató de la presencia de una canasta de manzanas en la mesa de su sala, no quería sacar conclusión alguna, mucho menos lanzar algún juicio; pensar de más en lo que había pasado sería catastrófico, al menos de momento; pero juraba que Applejack y ella tendrían una charla muy seria cuando regresase a Ponyville. Al ignorar dicho tema, regresó a su cabeza un hecho que le atormentaba desde el día en el cual Scootaloo realizó la prueba.

*** Flashback***

Annoying Buzz se mantenía sentado mientras observaba los esfuerzos de la pequeña por pasar la prueba que le había sido impuesta, desde luego, su mirada mostraba un escepticismo habitual en alguien con su trabajo, sus ojos se centraban en el aleteo, la postura, las plumas, los movimientos de cada músculo; mientras la pequeña comenzaba a elevarse pocos centímetros sobre la tierra, pero subía y bajaba sin control alguno; a esas alturas la pegaso cian se hallaba muchísimo más preocupada que Scootaloo, quien se esforzaba al máximo para pasar al lado del aparato de medición que el crítico mantenía bajo sus patas.

Cuando la potranca de melena púrpura rojiza, rebasó al molinete que recibía la fuerza del viento que esta generó en su vuelo, la mirada de Annoying Buzz se posó sobre los ojos de Rainbow Dash, esta agachó la cabeza, entendía bien el mensaje que el crítico le enviaba. Definitivamente era un NO.

\- Scoots, fue un gran trabajo… pero – Comenzaba a expresarse la mayor, buscando palabras adecuadas para explicar a la menor el resultado de dicho examen, si el pegaso se lo decía, probablemente no tendría el tacto suficiente para una potranca de su edad.

\- Fue una demostración interesante, pasaste – Interrumpió el crítico mientras limpiaba sus anteojos y guardaba el artefacto en un estuche, tenía una pequeña libreta en el piso, de inmediato sacó una pluma de una alforja que traía consigo.

Escribía algo mientras llamaba con el casco a la hermana mayor, esta sin pensarlo se dirigió con calma hacia el corcel, quien anotó un 0.42, en cualquier examen esa diferencia era lo suficientemente grande como para reprobar, pero sin decir nada en absoluto, el pegaso cambió la página par a escribir un 0.49 ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se cuestionó la pegaso de melena multicolor mientras observaba al corcel arrancar la última hoja.

\- Sacaste un 0.49, eso es suficiente niña, pero debes entrenar más duro y alcanzar el 1.2 ¿De acuerdo?

\- Claro que sí, iré ahora mismo a usar esa máquina de ejercicio que mi hermana me regalo. De inmediato la pequeña comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad mientras agitaba sus alas. Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de preguntar la causa por la cual el más feroz crítico de vuelo que Cloudsdale había tenido, se había apiadado de una pequeña, pero este contestó la pregunta antes de que la yegua llegara a expresarla.

\- Todos necesitamos un impulso señorita Dash, si algo hay que me gusta, es ver cómo los ponis pueden mejorar, esté o no implicado en ello, nunca deje de cuestionarse, nunca deje de exigirse. Fueron las últimas palabras del pegaso antes de correr en dirección al tren.

*** Fin flashback ***

Aunque nunca se hubiese esperado aquellas palabras de alguien que tenía la fama de ser tan cruel en sus críticas, eran ciertas, es decir; Scootaloo solamente necesitaba confiar en sus habilidades, que, por alguna razón siempre desdeñaba o ignoraba, era una muchachilla increíble y ningún poni podía negarlo y quizás esa era la razón por la cual le tenía un afecto tan grande y hasta llegaba a admirarla. Sin importar lo terrible de la situación, ella podía seguir con una sonrisa, superar las adversidades y de alguna forma, salir con la frente en alto. El simple hecho de no poder volar era algo traumático para los pegasos, pero ella lo afrontaba con valor. La pegaso cian apenas lograba poner atención al camino, llevaba una alforja llena de unos cuantos recuerdos, una foto de ella y sus amigas, unos cuantos objetos esquinales y unos cuantos bits, los helados de Cloudsdale eran legendarios y nada le gustaría más que comer un par junto con Scootaloo. Sería la mejor hermana mayor el mundo, eso lo tenía claro, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo.

Los pasos de la pequeña eran seguidos por los de sus amigas, que insistieron en seguirla hasta el andén, desde luego, después de acostumbrarse a pasar el tiempo con ellas, le era difícil imaginarse un solo día sin su compañía. No muy a lo lejos, Pinkie galopaba a toda velocidad con una alforja llena de sobres, plumas, tinteros y hojas blancas que se salían debido a la cantidad exagerada de estos.

\- ¡Abran paso! Gritó la poni rosada, de inmediato las Cutie Mark Crussaders se lanzaron en diferentes direcciones para evitar ser arrolladas por el paso constante de la hiperactiva poni.

Seguramente se encontraba apurada, sin prestar más atención a las acciones de coherencia dudosa de Pinkie, las tres potrancas continuaron con su camino.

\- Lo que me recuerda, no te olvides de escribir Scootaloo – señaló Sweetie Belle, hablando también por Applebloom que era el polo opuesto de la pegaso y le costaba decirle algunas cosas.

\- No se preocupen chicas, creo que yo las extrañaré más que ustedes a mí y hasta que vuelva, tendré mil ideas para nuestras Cutie Marks.

\- Oh Oh, nosotras también pensaremos en nuevas ideas, Discord se ofreció a ayudarnos de nuevo, digo, esta vez será podremos ir al bosque Everfree o algo así, no puedo esperar para que vuelvas.

\- Claro que sí – Sostuvo la pegaso con emoción.

Rainbow Dash se mantuvo esperando a Scootaloo durante aproximadamente un cuarto de hora, minutos que pasaron volado debido a la compañía que tenía; Pinkie solía ser un poquitín molesta cuando se trataba de las despedidas. No obstante, el tiempo junto a ella le había acostumbrado a su actitud enérgica para realizar casi todas las actividades.

\- Y quiero que me mandes un mensaje cada día, no se te ocurra olvidarte de nosotras mientras estas afuera.

\- … Si, te juro que no me olvidaré de ustedes – Respondió la pegaso rodando los ojos mientras las patas de la poni rosada la envolvían por completo. El resto de sus amigas comenzaban a llegar de una en una, hasta que las seis se hallaban en el andén, justo a tiempo para tomar el tren que la transportaría junto con Scootaloo a la estación de Cloudsdale en tierra. La cual se conectaba con la ciudad mediante un recorrido en globo, originalmente se había utilizado para los pegasos que no podían volar, pero ahora de vez en cuando, recibían unicornios y ponis terrestres, gracias a un hechizo especial.

La pegaso naranja galopaba a la distancia a toda velocidad, llegando en un minuto exactamente cronometrado y superando a sus amigas en velocidad. El tiempo que quedaba era muy corto, de hecho la señal de partida del tren se hizo presente cuando Scootaloo llegó al andén.

\- Siento la demora Rainbow Dash…

\- No te preocupes niña – Contestó la de ojos violeta mientras se encaminaba junto con la pequeña al vagón.

Ciertamente era una de las mejores experiencias, Scootaloo iría a dar el examen de vuelo de Cloudsdale y juzgando por el esfuerzo que llevó realizando durante las últimas semanas, Rainbow estaba segura de que su hermana menor lograría pasar dicha prueba sin dificultad. El tren comenzó su viaje y ambas agitaban sus cascos en señal de despedida de sus respectivas amigas. El típico sonido de la locomotora funcionando cubrió cada vagón con un volumen alto durante los primeros segundos, para bajar progresivamente hasta dejar a los pasajeros escuchar sus conversaciones, aunque entre Rainbow y Scootaloo solo había silencio.

Por su parte, la pequeña de melena púrpura rojiza se encaminó hasta una banca, el viaje no sería demasiado largo, pero aun así los minutos se le hicieron eternos, por su cabeza rondaban diferentes ideas, preocupaciones y desde luego una que otra ensoñaciones, casi todas referidas a su estadía en la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale. Rainbow pensaba en lo mismo, aunque le preocupaba bastante los escenarios posibles en el caso de que Scootaloo fallase, bueno, era tan terca que no aprobar sería solamente un impedimento temporal; la pegaso cian debía tener en claro que se podía dar el caso menos deseado, por mucho que no lo quisiera; pues los imprevistos siempre se daban, incluso en pruebas de vuelo de Cloudsdale.

Cuando el tren finalmente llegó a la estación terrestre de Cloudsdale que constaba de un andén que tenía una salida directa a una estación de globos, Rainbow y Scootaloo aun mantenían un silencio que ya comenzaba a ser incómodo.

\- Henos aquí – murmulló la menor para romper el hielo.

\- Pase lo que pase, eres increíble – Dijo cariñosa la de melena multicolor, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana menor, quien de inmediato comenzó a sonreír, mientras agitaba sus pequeñas alas.

Un globo bajó, para abrir su puerta frontal y dar paso a ambas pegasos.

\- Es extraño recibir a alguien a estas horas del día ¿Acaso vienen por los exámenes de la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale?

\- Exacto y pasaremos; Rainbow Dash será una Wonderbolt y yo ingresaré en el primer año de vuelo.

\- En ese caso, estoy segura de que elegirás el aprendizaje en tu locación ¿verdad?

\- ¿Se puede hacer eso?

\- Desde luego, el internado en la academia es opcional, muchas pegaso prefieren quedarse en sus casas y presentarse para los exámenes finales, desde luego que tienes que tener a alguien que te supervise y aggg… es todo un papeleo.

\- Afortunadamente si tengo alguien que me supervisará – Aclaró con orgullo la pequeña mientras observaba a Rainbow Dash con sus ojos de cachorrito, esta le devolvió una sonrisa.

\- Sí, desde luego que la tienes.

El viaje en globo fue mucho más corto que el viaje en tren, la estación de aterrizaje de globos se ubicaba en el extremo sur de la ciudad, la academia de vuelo se hallaba en el sector sur, ya que el espacio de vuelo por aquellos lugares se podía dividir en dos, uno de corrientes tranquilas y otro de corrientes violentas, ambas aptas para el aprendizaje en distintos niveles de los distintos integrantes de la academia.

Los cascos de ambas pegasos tocaron el piso nuboso de la ciudad, era similar a pisar almohadas suaves, que cuando se les imprimía peso, se comprimían hasta ser tan rígidas como un saco de arena. Scootaloo disfrutó de aquella sensación ya que pocas veces la había percibido. Siguió de cerca a la mayor, la ciudad era increíblemente grande y sus calles eran tan similares debido al color de las nubes, pequeños arcoíris de fuentes hechas con el mismo material que la ciudad.

Las puertas de la academia daban directamente a una pista de aterrizaje, un sector para ejercicios al aire libre, unos artefactos para la imitación de climas en vuelo, el mareador 3000. Muchos pegasos salían y entraban de la academia, un edificio con diversas columnas hechas con nubes esculpidas o mejor dicho, comprimida hasta adoptar el tamaño de las mismas. Los pasillos eran inagotables y eso que estaban en el campo administrativo.

-Rainbow Dash ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – Cuestionó finalmente la pequeña.

\- Debemos dar estas cartas de recomendación al encargado del área respectiva, es un papeleo tremendamente aburrido ¿Por qué no vas afuera a ver qué hay en la ciudad?

\- Emmm, claro – Le respondió, la cantidad de pegasos con correspondencia y vistiendo uniformes de Cloudsdale, los Wonderbolts, incluso un tipo con traje negro fueron el centro de atención temporal de la potranca, era obvio que debía encontrar algo que hacer, pero por el aspecto de los presentes, todo estaba hecho y nadie quería hacer algo más. Por otra parte, llevaba en su alforja unos cuantos bits.

Los helados de Cloudsdale eran los mejores porque estaban realizados con las temperaturas de las tormentas, copos de nieve directamente extraídos de las nubes y hielo procesado con viento y agua destilada. Los saborizantes venían desde las granjas más alejadas de Equestria, procurando un control de calidad demasiado exhaustivo, incluso obsesivo. Cuando la pequeña probó uno, su paladar completo toco el cielo, el sabor sandía no poseía un retoque más que el extracto del jugo de dicha fruta.

Pronto pudo avizorar una gran cantidad de pegasos jóvenes saliendo del área donde seguramente se hallaban los pabellones de los internos de la academia, tanto ponis adolescentes como potros llegaban a montones a asediar con pedidos al heladero. Era entretenido observar todo aquel movimiento, pero pronto la pequeña se aburrió de todo aquello, decidió buscar a Rainbow Dash. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se quedarían durante todas las pruebas.

Mágicamente la pegaso cian salió del área administrativa abriendo las puertas frontales.

\- Scoots, quería comprar esos helados, bueno quizás más tarde, pero dame una mordida.

\- Na. Fue la respuesta que dio antes de echarse a correr a tres patas mientras sostenía la paleta en uno de sus cascos.

\- Hey, no seas mala – Reprochó sonriendo la mayor mientras se echaba a la carrera por alcanzar a la hermana menor.

\- Alcánzame si puedes – gritó la pequeña mientras incrementaba la velocidad de su galope.

\- Ah ¿crees que no puedo? – Cuestionó retadora la mayor, en ese instante la pegaso naranja se paró, provocando que la de melena multicolor imitase su acción.

\- El helado se esté acabando – sentenció finalmente, mientras volvía a correr.

Estaban a punto de iniciar otra carrera, cuando una voz familiar para Rainbow se hizo escuchar.

\- Señorita Dash, tanto tiempo sin verla ¿Por qué está aquí? – Advirtió Spitfire dejando ver sus cejas en señal de interrogante a través de sus gafas de sol negras.

\- Spitfire, vine para tomar el examen para calificar como Wonderbolt – Respondió rápidamente la pegaso, al ver el interés que suscitaba en la comandante del área de entrenamiento y reclutamiento.

\- Perfecto y ¿Puedes decirme quién es ella?

\- Ella es Scootaloo, mi hermana menor – Aclaró, mientras la llamaba con el casco.

\- Pues parecido no tienen.

\- Es una larga historia señor – Informó la de ojos violeta mientras tomaba a la pequeña por el lomo.

\- Scootaloo, te quiero presentar a Spitfire, una de las Wonderbolts más legendarias.

\- Hola Spitfire.

\- Hola pequeña, espero que ambas estén listas, dicen que los exámenes de este año estarán más exigentes y puedo asegurárselo. Bueno, mi descanso ya casi termina, así que con su permiso – dijo respetuosamente la Wonderbolt, dirigiéndose al área de pabellones.

La ciudad era inmensa, de la misma forma, los campos de la academia tenían un tamaño amplio, Scootaloo sabía que si se perdía, sería muy difícil encontrar a Rainbow Dash y al menos tenía que memorizarlo para el día del examen.

\- Serán solo dos días Scoots – vamos Scoots. Impulsó Rainbow Dash - ¿No te gustaría ver la habitación en la que nos quedaremos?

\- Claro que sí – le respondió la pequeña.

* * *

Vaya, el fic marcha sobre ruedas, estoy seguro que no faltan más de cuatro o cinco capítulos para terminar, nos leemos dentro de dos semanas, Cuídense.


	9. El examen

Ajá, acabo de ver algunos capítulos de la quinta temporada donde aparece Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash, pero, allí no dice todavía no ponen a prueba su lazo, algo que me propuse hacer desde un inicio, bueno, basta de Spoilers, que inicie el capítulo.

* * *

Scootaloo se había hospedado antes en un hotel de Manehattan, pero la habitación donde se estaba hospedando junto con Rainbow Dash era simplemente de otro mundo, paredes de nube pintadas, quién sabe cómo, de color salmón, amoblada de la misma forma, no obstante, los cojines de los sofás estaban hechos con nubes completamente diferentes a lo que había imaginado, agua de color, como las cascadas de Rainbow Falls bajaban en formas de hileras por una ventana que mostraba el interior del gran hotel, de diseño cilíndrico, dentro tenía una cúpula donde extrañamente, se hallaban grandes cantidades de macetas que contenían plantas exóticas, flores de colores siena, índigo y unas negras que se contrastaban con las nubes blancas que cubrían dicho invernadero, una mayor cantidad de macetas de nube se hallaban suspendidas por todo el interior del edificio que en la superficie poseía una cúpula de cristal lo suficientemente grueso como para resistir las intempesta des del tiempo. Sin dudas, aquel diseño se llevaba las palmas; la pequeña de pelaje naranja recordó entonces la vez que Cheerilee les comentó acerca de la arquitectura de Cloudsdale, pues, resultaba curioso que el setenta por ciento de las construcciones de la ciudad sobre las nubes fuese diseñada por ponis terrestres y unicornios.

De todas formas, la luz que ingresaba a la cúpula iluminaba todas las habitaciones, el agua de los diversos colores del arcoíris bajaba por la ventana de la habitación, así como de todas las demás, en forma de una cascada delgada que llegaba hasta los jardines. Cuando Rainbow se acercó para observar junto con su hermana menor, esta le jaló de la melena.

\- Hey ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con una mueca de dolor la mayor.

\- A ver – Dijo la potranca, ignorando temporalmente la pregunta – sí, tiene todos los colores del arcoíris.

Ambas se echaron a reír. Rainbow tomo a Scootaloo por el cuello para frotar su casco contra su melena, cada día que la conocía mejor, se sentía más allegada a la pequeña. Definitivamente, Scootaloo necesitaba olvidarse del examen, pues la poni algo tensa, mas esta pequeña distracción tuvo su fin más rápido de lo esperado.

\- Rainbow Dash ¿Crees que lo voy a lograr?

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? Eres increíble niña, yo sé muy bien que lo lograras.

La mayor no se aburría de observar los ojos de Scootaloo cuando la emoción se apoderaba de ellos, eran como dos reflectores, ciertamente, lo último que deseaba era ver dolor en aquella mirada, se sentía feliz por el simple hecho de hacer feliz a la pequeña. Era tan pequeña, tan valiente y pese a su sufrimiento del pasado, se podía observar una satisfacción auténtica, la vida era simplemente maravillosa, era ella prueba de ello ¿Sería así como se sentían Rarity y Applejack con sus hermanas? Se cuestionó mientras la pequeña continuaba halando de su melena para compararla con las otras cascadas. De buena gana, Rainbow bajaba la cabeza para dejarse guiar, observando las alas de la pequeña; impresionantemente, la pequeña había logrado los 1.2 en un lapso de dos semanas, lo cual de por sí ya era difícil, pues exigía una autodeterminación constante, una disciplina muy rara vez vista en una potranca de la edad de Scootaloo. Sin embargo, allí estaban ambas. Desde luego, Rainbow ya se encontraba orgullosa por su hermana menor.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear? – Sugirió la pegaso cian, que ya no aguantaba los jaloneos de la pequeña.

\- Claro que sí Rainbow Dash, pero quiero saber si en verdad crees que lo lograré.

Como toda infante, la pequeña podía llegar a ser algo molesta con sus repeticiones constantes de la opinión de la mejor voladora de Ponyville, desde luego que podía lograrlo, al menos así lo pensaba Rainbow Dash; no obstante, sabía de la facilidad con la cual una potranca como Scootaloo podía lograr meterse algo en la cabeza, fuese bueno, fuese malo o simplemente no valiese la pena. Era una particularidad que ambas tenían, pero sabía exactamente como remediarlo.

\- Te diré qué, mañana yo estaré en la primera fila, apoyándote. Gritaré lo más fuerte que pueda…

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – Cuestionó la menor.

\- Te lo prometo, hermanita – Para cualquier poni era bastante extraño escuchar a Rainbow Dash hablando de forma cariñosa. Scootaloo podía considerarse afortunada de ser una de las pocas.

La tarde completa fue un ir y venir por todo Cloudsdale, desde una visita en la fábrica de helados, donde tanto Rainbow como Scootaloo cayeron a uno de los contenedores donde el fluuido con saborizante se hallaba en la primera etapa de congelamiento; los breves segundos que pudieron disfrutar del accidente un turista les tomo una foto, ambas se veían tomando un baño de sabores, desde luego; poco después, tuvieron que sacarlas de dicho contenedor, para llevarlas a una revisión médica, obviamente, el proceso de fabricación del helado de Cloudsdale era completamente inofensivo.

Después de comprar la foto del turista, ambas se pasearon por los observadores del lado norte de Cloudsdale, desde donde se podía apreciar, gracias a una plataforma bajo la ciudad, toda Equestria, aunque tuvieron que comprar gogles para que sus ojos no se irritasen, junto con unos abrigos marrones. Pudieron observar el imperio de cristal, las colinas de Tall Tale, un dragón volando por los aires de Baltimare, un pato se posó sobre la cabeza de Rainbow y finalmente, se tomaron unas fotos cerca del barandal.

Después, al pasar por una tienda de ropa de regreso al hotel, ambas ingresaron para vestirse de la forma más elegante posible, desde luego se lanzaron bromas conjuntamente y también tuvieron que comprar un vestido cada una a causa de la pérdida de tiempo que le habían causado a la dueña.

El día finalmente terminó, Scootaloo se hallaba junto con Rainbow cenando, el servicio a la habitación era uno de los mejores que se podía pedir. Zanahorias horneadas, lechuga con gotas de limón, flores recién cortadas sobre pasto cultivado en las nubes y desde luego, un pastel de vayas silvestres con glaseado de mango. Definitivamente no había una cena más apetitosa. Ambas se hallaban con la barriga algo hinchada a causa del festín que se llevaron.

\- Gracias por no llevarme a un restaurant – Dijo Scootaloo, iniciando la conversación.

\- Jej, es otra cosa que tenemos en común niña.

La pequeña se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- Debemos dormir Rainbow, tenemos un examen que superar mañana.

\- Esa es la actitud pequeña, mañana haremos historia, ya lo verás.

Horas más tarde, durante la medianoche, una sombra ingresó a la habitación de Rainbow Dash, esta sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, levantó la sábana.

\- Ven Scoots, está haciendo mucho frío.

\- Gracias Rainbow – dijo mientras ingresaba en la cama y se acurrucaba al lado de la pegaso – Eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

La noche pasó sin ningún otro inconveniente, ningún sueño o pesadilla, ambas pegasos durmieron plácidamente hasta que la alarma comenzó a sonar. Causando que ambas abrieran los párpados de forma mecánica y con energías.

\- Vamos Rainbow, o llegaremos tarde – Impulsaba la pequeña mientras trataba de empujar a la mayo con su cabeza, empujando el flanco de esta con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Tranquila, apenas son las… o no, quedan cinco minutos.

\- Eso te pasa por desayunar tanto.

\- ¿Me estás llamando…?

\- No, pero debemos darnos prisa.

\- Tengo una idea – Dijo la pegaso cian, mientras tomaba a la pequeña por las axilas. Ya que se encontraban fuera del hotel, tenían la posibilidad de lograr un atajo aéreo.

\- Sujétate pequeña, lo lograremos.

Unas curvas, un arranque temporal, incluso un viraje invertido; Scootaloo apreciaba impresionada la increíble habilidad que su hermana mayor poseía, se sentía cierta libertad al moverse de aquella forma, desafiando la gravedad, alcanzando grandes velocidades. Aquella forma de viajar logró transportar a las pegasos a la entrada de la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale, se podía apreciar la gran cantidad de pegasos, grifos y griffins alineados en filas de dos a poco más de cien metros, eran los nuevos reclutas, Rainbow podía apreciarlo por un traje que llevaban todos, seguramente su examen se había realizado el día pasado; pues los vectores para sus exámenes eran distintos a los de los pegasos, ya que su vuelo era más físico que mágico.

A partir de ese instante, Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash debían separarse, para dirigirse a sus respectivos grupos, la pegaso de melena multicolor recordaba cómo se daban las pruebas, primero eran reclutas novatos, esa era la categoría en la cual se encontraba la pequeña, después los exámenes de asenso dentro de los reclutados previamente y al final, se daban los exámenes para ingresar en los Wonderbolts, aunque generalmente eran dos examinados o tres a lo mucho.

Spitfire se encontraba de pasada y al observar a Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar salirse de una conversación que llevaba con una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

\- Hola Rainbow Dash.

\- Eh, hola Spitfire, qué cuentas.

\- Pues nada en realidad, la vida de un Wonderbolt puede ser muy rutinaria con el tiempo ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

\- Ya fue a dar su prueba, la iré a ver cuándo las puertas del estadio se abran para el público.

Spitfire observó extrañada a su antigua recluta.

\- Dash, este año las pruebas de para Wonderbolts y para reclutas se darán al mismo tiempo, serán en el campo de entrenamiento de tormentas y todo eso… ¿Qué acaso no leíste los horarios?

\- No – Fue la respuesta quela pegaso cian tuvo que dar antes de salir al vuelo en busca de Scootaloo. Una melena morada se hizo visible, la de melena multicolor inmediatamente la alcanzó, pero no era ella, una pegaso naranja, melena morada y… sí, era ella. A unos diez metros se encontraba Scootaloo. Cuando levantó vuelo para alcanzarla, fue detenida por unos guardias.

\- Disculpe señorita, pero no puede pasar al sector de los postulantes, espere a que se abran las puertas del estadio para observar a su hija.

\- Es mi hermana, y necesito hablar con ella.

\- Lo siento, pero no puede pasar. Es por el bien del examen, necesitamos evitar cualquier uso de pócimas o cualquier elemento que facilite la prueba.

\- Entiendo eso, pero yo no traigo nada conmigo.

\- Aun así, no podemos dejar pasar a nadie hasta que las pruebas terminen.

No podía ingresar y era la primera en dar la prueba para los Wonderbolts, quizá si se apresuraba, lograría ingresar a tiempo para ver a Scootaloo. Pensó, entonces, sin pensar más al respecto, partió en dirección al campo de pruebas y simulacros de tormentas.

El interior del estadio se había cambiado temporalmente para los exámenes, unos pegasos con uniforme pasaban al frente de la directiva, para continuar con una exposición de lo que sería el examen.

\- Buenos días futuros voladores de Equestria, hoy tengo el honor de ser la encargada de organizar los exámenes de competencia de vuelo iniciales para la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale y sí, somos muy malos para los nombres – Aclaró una pegaso con una voz cantarina y tranquilizante, de hecho logró que muchos de los presentes sonrieran – Eso es, tengan ánimo, crean en ustedes mismos, y bienvenidos.

Las puertas se cerraban de forma inmediata, la luz de los pasillos que habían recorrido todos juntos, se apagaba hasta casi desaparecer. Scootaloo era una de cientos de postulantes.

\- Bien, generalmente solemos dividir a todos os postulantes repartiendo unos bolillos con números, pero es bastante aburrido hacerlo de esa forma y no pudimos imprimirlos por un accidente en las imprentas – Aclaró mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante hacia un pegaso con casco, que levantó sus hombros en señal de desacuerdo con la acusación – Bueno, como verán, hay cuatro frutas en los siguientes tazones – explicó mientras una cantidad grande de pegasos ingresaban con cestas de frutas del tamaño de un poni – cada una de estas definirá su equipo, ustedes eligen, así que sean sabios.

La elección no era para nada simple o mejor dicho, era tan simple, que se reducía al azar, pues el grupo de doscientos postulantes quedaría reducido a cuatro grupos de cincuenta, los cuales se dividirían a su vez en cesiones de diez postulantes que debían pasar el examen a la vez, Scootaloo deseaba ser la última, los nervios la consumían y sin mediar más, tomó una manzana.

\- Muy bien, ahora que todos han tomado una fruta, los que tienen manzanas, serán el primer grupo – Scootaloo maldijo dentro de sí – después serán las peras, después las bananas y por último las naranjas. Buena suerte chicos.

Otra puerta se abrió, al lado derecho del estrado donde la pegaso se había parado para recibir y se quedaba, el resto del proceso, pasaba a otra habitación.

\- Por ahora solo el grupo de las manzanas por favor – aclaró, al ver que los demás grupos también se acercaban.

Dentro, un pegaso de mirada fría levantó la mirada observando a los recién llegados.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Cold Heart y hoy seré el oficial de ingreso, es mi responsabilidad llevarlos hasta la arena en grupos de diez integrantes. Pero antes de hacerlo, debo asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes está haciendo trampa – Entonces el pegaso se encamino entre los potros, sus pisadas eran fuertes y dejaban marca en las nubes, observaba a los recién llegados con una mirada penetrante – Si están haciendo trampa es mejor que levanten el casco y se retiren, olvidaré que alguna vez pasó y podrán volver el año entrante a repetir el examen de forma honesta. Pero si descubro a uno de ustedes haciendo trampa, no volverá a pisar la academia de Cloudsdale.

Scootaloo estaba increíblemente nerviosa, dos potros alzaron los cascos, sucumbiendo ante la presión del oficial de ingreso.

\- Perfecto ponis, estamos todos listos, ustedes diez – Señaló el sector donde Scootaloo se hallaba, tomándola por sorpresa nuevamente – Vengan – todos los presentes dentro del grupo hicieron caso inmediato ante una figura tan imponente.

\- Al menos no es Spitfire, oí que ella hizo llorar a unos pegasos el año pasado – Susurró uno de los potros.

\- Pónganse en fila, ingresarán dentro del coliseo y formarán de frente – Explicó el pegaso mientras caminaban por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin y se encontraba iluminado por unas luces mágicas – No se pongan nerviosos, muéstrense confiados, incluso si fallan un par de veces, tienen que estar calmados y todo saldrá bien – Continuaba con su explicación el oficial de ingreso

La pequeña de pelaje naranja trago aire para calmarse, escuchar los cascos aplaudiendo por parte de los pegasos y los diferentes espectadores provenientes del coliseo podía poner nervioso a cualquiera.

\- No les hagan caso, solamente los distraerán y por ninguna razón traten de contentarlos a ellos, en este examen eso les causará pérdida de puntaje, serán diez examinadores, uno para cada uno y son a ellos a quienes deben contentar, sigan las instrucciones en los letreros y por nada del mundo pierdan la calma, el resto será pan comido – Fueron las últimas palabras del oficial, poco antes de salir junto con él en completo silencio ante el coliseo.

La luz del sol bloqueaba la vista de Scootaloo, el coliseo era inmenso, tenía montones de aparatos para dar el examen, pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba a la pegaso cian en ninguna parte ¿Se habrá ido a otra parte? ¿Me habrá mentido? Se cuestionó de repente, las preguntas llegaban hasta lo más profundo de la pequeña, evitando que se concentrara al ciento por ciento. Las voces de los miles de espectadores que llegaban por montones al coliseo eran completamente ignoradas, la pequeña de pelaje naranja comenzaba a preocuparse; quizás no estaba lista y por ello Rainbow Dash se fue… para no sentirse decepcionada. Si ese era el caso, entonces, todo el entrenamiento era en vano, puede que incluso la primera prueba que dio con Annoying Buzz fue completamente arbitraria. Pero agitó su cabeza fuertemente de lado a lado, evitando así que su imaginación se desbocara para llegar a cuestiones poco racionales.

Muy probablemente la estaba observando, solamente no podía verla bien debido a la cantidad de ponis que llenaban los asientos, en ese momento, se percató de la presencia de los espectadores, miles de pegasos la observaban directamente, ansiosos de ver su desempeño y de aplaudir de ser necesario o de abuchear.

Los cascos de la pequeña comenzaron a temblar… y si lo hacía mal, y si realmente no era una buena voladora, no, no podía ser así, Rainbow se lo había dicho, era impresionante. Entonces y solo entonces pudo mantenerse erguida para confrontar tan difícil prueba, donde los jueces determinarían su técnica, su capacidad de vuelo, alas de fuerza y muchas otras cuestiones que para un ojo común y corriente son prácticamente invisibles.

\- ¡Buenos días sean todos, hoy se dará inicio a las pruebas de los novatos para ingresar a la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale!

Un pequeño saludo fue suficiente para que el público comenzase a aclamar la realización de dicho acto que para ellos era entretenimiento y para Scootaloo era una sumamente importante prueba de aptitud en la que estaba en juego, no solamente una nota, sino su autoestima, realmente estaba segura de poder lograrlo. Algún día sería tan buena como Rainbow Dash y aunque ello no le llevase a tener su cutie Mark, lo lograría.

\- Esa es su señal novatos, pasen al frente y lean atentamente las inscripciones que están en unas tablas de madera, si logran seguirlas y efectuar los ejercicios inscritos en ellas, tendrán su ingreso asegurado.

Cuando Scootaloo pasó al frente junto al resto de su tanda, comenzó a leer.

"Siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra, cualquier violación a las mismas, será sancionada con la expulsión inmediata de la prueba.

1° pasar por las columnas de nube, rodeándolas once veces hasta llegar al final de dichas construcciones, debe medir bien las vueltas que da y al finalizar estas, usted debe haber llegado a la punta de la columna. Tiempo límite: 3 minutos.

2° Volar aterrizando en los diferentes cilindros de nube, estos darán vueltas constantemente en diferentes direcciones y a diferentes velocidades, por lo cual deberá impulsarse en cada uno para saltar y volar hasta el siguiente, el límite de aleteos por salto es de tres. No se debe caminar ni galopar en la superficie de los cilindros, solo aterrizar para saltar. Tiempo límite: 5 minutos.

3° La parte final del examen son diez muros de nube, con orificios del tamaño de un pegaso, pasar a través de estos, hallando siempre dicho orificio sin aterrizar. Tiempo límite de un minuto."

Las ovaciones de los diferentes espectadores incrementaban el ritmo de los latidos de la pequeña, quien buscaba desesperadamente a Rainbow Dash, pero por mucho que buscaba con una vista de águila, la pegaso cian no estaba entre el público. ¿Será que se olvidó de mí? ¿O no quiere decepcionarse si llego a fracasar? Nuevamente la mente de la pequeña abordaba estas interrogantes, pero ahora ya no daban marcha atrás, comenzando a torturarla.

Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash comenzaba sus pruebas junto a toda su tanda, como su prueba era de alto rango, el acceso al público estaba restringido, únicamente estaba una terna de jueces, algunos Wonderbolts y desde luego, un equipo de emergencia, pues al realizarse las pruebas en cielo despejado, o sea, sin nubes que actuasen como amortiguadores de las posibles caídas por desmayos, lesiones o incluso agotamiento, quedaba una gran caída a tierra de la cual no existía salvación.

\- Muy bien, espero que demuestren todo lo que tienen y que sus academias estén orgullosas – Señalaba Spitfire poco antes de soplar el silbato.

La prueba era simple, superar obstáculos de alto nivel, para después hacer una demostración de una rutina aérea, esas eran las dos cualidades que debía poseer un pegaso que conformaba parte de los Wonderbolts.

Primero una prueba que simulaba un tornado, hasta allí existían nubes para cubrir los incidentes, al ser tres los que postulantes, existían tres tornados distanciados de forma segura, desde luego, Rainbow se adelantó, llegando al tornado del centro, llevaba varios objetos dentro de él, haciendo más difícil la disolución de la tempestad, pues también debían esquivar los objetos que iban desde cajas de cartón, periódicos y almohadas, hasta ramas de árboles, redes y un bote.

Llevando sus alas hacia atrás, con pequeños deslizamientos para evitar salirse del rumbo, la pegaso cian llegaba hasta el centro del tornado por arriba, debía acelerar la velocidad de la corriente descendiente para que el centro de presión se tensara, logrando así disolverlo; a medida que su velocidad dentro de la poderosa precipitación se elevaba, mantenía sus plumas bajo constante precaución, en diez segundos el feroz tornado disminuía en poder, sus vientos se hacían más débiles e iba arrojando todas las cosas que contenía en su espiral. El tiempo y la técnica eran sobresalientes, pero Rainbow quería más que eso, así que aprovechó su oportunidad al verse en el centro del tornado, bajó con la velocidad ya adquirida, logrando que el tiempo de disolución se decrementara aún más, las pocas corrientes que aún quedaban sucumbirían dentro de poco tiempo. Dash comenzó a bajar y bajar, hasta llegar a la nube misma sobre la cual se ubicaba el tornado, la atravesó para ir más abajo todavía, hasta que sintió un fuerte empujó, entonces dio un giro extenso de ciento ochenta grados, dirigiéndose al mismo punto donde había atravesado la nube, a los pocos segundos se regresar, el impulso se volvió a presentar, esta vez con una fuerza mucho mayor, una explosión antecedió a ese hecho.

El jurado se impresionó al observar una raimplosión sónica en el centro del tornado de Rainbow Dash, que sin problemas terminó de disolverlo, el arcoíris que la pegaso dejaba en su camino era maravilloso como espectáculo, después de aquella primera fase, continuaban obstáculos combinados con máquinas de vientos huracanados, la corriente de los mismos era tan poderosa que si se ingresaba en ella absolutamente siempre terminaba empujado a los pegasos. La velocidad de Rainbow Dash disminuyó a medida que tuvo que evitar todos los obstáculos, desde cilindros con agujeros, hasta aros con tablas unidas a cada dirección. Su habilidad era tan grande que dejó atrás a los otros postulantes quienes todavía continuaban disolviendo sus precipitaciones.

Como acto final, tenía que mostrar una rutina improvisada. Al llegar al punto de la prueba ya en el aire, lo hizo teniendo una buena velocidad de partida, que en los siguientes segundos se incrementó, el batir de las alas de Rainbow comenzaba a generar nuevamente aquella resistencia del aire que era similar a un empuje a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pelo, melena, piel y plumas recibían aquellos pequeños golpes, informándole a Rainbow Dash que su especialidad estaba cerca y no podía mentir, le encantaba sentir aquellos breves segundos antes de realizar algo que solamente ella podía realizar. La resistencia del aire paró de repente, seguida de un fuerte impulso en el lomo y cuartos traseros, la de melena multicolor era empujada por la misma, sentía la velocidad. Impresionando nuevamente al jurado que se mantuvo a la expectativa, y Rainbow no los decepcionaría, incluso con su velocidad, dio tres giros largos en espiral, tomando nubes cercanas, las atravesó, para después utilizar las alas de fuerza de la raimplosión para hacerlas girar y moldear a su paso, todas tomaron la forma de rosquillas, seguidamente, mientras la velocidad de la raimplosión continuaba, la pegaso alineó las cuatro nubes que tomaron forma de rueda, después se alejó y después de dar otro giro largo, se posicionó detrás de ellas, allí fue donde su velocidad frenó a cero de un momento a otro, a pocos metros de las ruedas; estiró las alas para batirlas contra las ruedas, toda la fuerza acumulada azotó directamente a las nubes, pero estas en lugar de disolverse fueron impulsadas al piso de nube de la academia. Rainbow las siguió hasta que tocaron el piso nuboso y con una maniobrabilidad profesional, atravesó las ruedas por sus orificios mientras estos continuaban rodando. Al terminar con el cuarto, se dirigió hacia el punto de inicio, su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo físico era notoria, pero aun así, agachó la cabeza en señal de despedida.

Los miembros del jurado, impresionados por la habilidad de la examinada, escribieron todos una reseña similar pero con diferentes palabras. No había duda, Rainbow Dash era oficialmente una Wondercolt.

Después de la complicada prueba, debía dirigirse a los vestuarios y quitarse las ropas de Wondercolt de prueba, allí una sombra la aguardaba, al ingresar Rainbow Dash abrió las cortinas, de la nada, se apareció Spitfire con una mirada de asombro.

\- Sabía que tenías talento, pero no tanto. – Una mirada de respeto entre ambas fue intercambiada, en el pasado, Rainbow Dash admiraba a la pegaso Wonderbolt y hasta esos días soñaba con llegar a donde ella había llegado.

\- Gracias.

\- Te invito un poco de sidra, es mi bebida favorita.

\- También la mía.

A esas alturas, Rainbow Dash se había olvidado de la razón por la cual estaba apresurada, ciertamente su evidente logro y superación le habían quitado de la mente cualquier otra preocupación.

* * *

Jajaja, como autor tengo el poder de terminar con el capítulo en la parte más interesante, nah mentira, todavía no me decido cómo seguir el fic ¿Alguna idea?, nos leemos pronto, cuídense.


	10. Caer

Hola mis buenos lectores, después de haber hecho desaparecer este fic por un mes o más, finalmente lo haré reaparecer, pero esta vez informándoles que ya son los últimos capítulos así que disfrútenlos, no adelantaré nada porque enserio creo que me salió algo sentimental, pero eso se los dejo a su criterio.

* * *

Definitivamente Rainbow Dash estaba muy oculta entre la multitud, pensaba Scootaloo, pero recobrando nuevamente su determinación se paró de frente en la nube de partida donde ella y los otros nueve postulantes se hallaban formados.

Tres, dos, uno; ¡bam! El sonido de un cañonazo que desubicó a tres ponis, incluso a ella en menor grado, retumbó en los oídos de todos.

Fue cuestión de milésimas de segundo para que la mayoría de los pegasos saltaran hacia la primera parte de la prueba, las columnas se hallaban a veinte metros de la partida, por lo cual se podía correr para ganar velocidad para partir a volar, pero arriesgándose a desviarse del recorrido en espiral que debían terminar, después estaba la posibilidad de llegar y simplemente elevarse con las alas hacia arriba, para después impulsarse hacia adelante, pero de aquella forma, se perdía dirección y estabilidad.

Scootaloo tardó en comprender bien como realizar dicha prueba, su corta experiencia no le ayudaba y su cabeza tenía muchas preocupaciones como par a encargarse del problema al cien por cien. Sus patas comenzaron a galopar suavemente, algo que podríamos denominar instinto combinado con las observaciones que realizó a los otros postulantes la guiaron.

A pocos metros de la columna levantó sus alas para saltar y aprovechando su tiempo en el aire comenzó un aleteo suave, pero firme, su estabilidad se mantenía, ahora debía rodear la columna once veces hasta llegar a la cima de esta, por supuesto, todos los postulantes tenían un circuito completo para pasar. Siete, ocho… diez, no esperen, once. La pequeña de pelaje naranja se hallaba nerviosa, pues había recordado las masas de ponis que la observaban, la señalaban por alguna razón. No tardó en darse cuenta que era la última en pasar la prueba, su paso por la columna fue hasta cierto punto delicado, trató de no chocar con la misma, pero no pudo evitarlo, sus alas se habían cansado por los aleteos constantes y controlados, su elevación había sido poco uniforme, la espiral era un sube y baja, no un ascender fino. Annoying Buzz desde luego la observaba a través de unos binoculares, sus criterios eran estrictos y ciertamente la poni había fallado en la primera prueba, no obstante solo era el veinticinco por ciento de la nota.

Las alas cansadas de Scootaloo tuvieron que esforzarse para llevarla hasta la siguiente parte; sobre el piso de nube, existían varios cilindros de distinto tamaño, textura y giraban, como lo decía el letrero, a diferentes velocidades así como direcciones, a esas alturas, cuatro habían sido los ponis que fracasaron en dicha prueba; Scootaloo ya estaba intimidada por la dificultad de dicha prueba.

Al dar un paso antes del primer cilindro, la pequeña trataba de recordar las reglas…

\- Ummmm… no dar más de tres aleteos, pisar cada uno de los cilindros con las cuatro patas… biiien.

Tragando algo de saliva, la pegaso llevó un casco al frente, el primer cilindro se hallaba a la altura de sus cascos, este giraba hacia adelante y con una velocidad lenta, empujó con suavidad a la pegaso hacia el siguiente cilindro, Scootaloo se tranquilizó por la simplicidad aparente de la segunda prueba y ni siquiera necesito dar tres batidas de sus alas. En el segundo cilindro, la dirección era contraria, por lo cual, al aterrizar, la pequeña estuvo a punto de dar unos pasos hacia adelante para llegar a una distancia cómoda para avanzar al siguiente, pero recordó la regla y se limitó a saltar poco antes de que el cilindro la botara hacia atrás.

Una… dos… tres. Los aleteos debían realizarse a intervalos, impulsándose hacia arriba y adelante, cada aleteo debía ser suficiente para impulsarla al menos dos metros, y ciertamente lo hizo con un esfuerzo tremendo, el dolor de su pecho, de su espalda, de la pare anterior de sus alas e incluso de sus patas se hacía presente, los músculos encargados del vuelo comenzaban a ser desgastados.

\- Bien Scootaloo, puedes hacerlo.

Anteriormente, la pegaso no había dado cuenta del tiempo de su anterior prueba, pero ahora, teniendo en cuenta el inicio, le había tomado hasta ahora treinta segundos. O sea que habían otros cuatro minutos treinta segundos de la prueba.

Al llegar al otro cilindro, la pegaso aprovechó que su velocidad incrementada y su dirección hacia adelante la impulsaban de igual manera que si estuviese galopando, entonces nuevamente saltó poco antes de que la superficie en la que estaba parada fuese abajo por efecto del giro del cilindro y la hiciese caer.

Una… Dos, Scootaloo ya entendía la prueba, pero no por ello perdía toda su dificultad. Al aterrizar en el cilindro, no pudo dar cuenta de un hecho que Annoying Buzz pudo notar desde su posición; las plumas del ala derecha de la pequeña se habían enredado ligeramente. Al impulsarse, Scootaloo fue arrojada unos centímetros atrás a causa de la inercia que ejercía el movimiento en reversa del cilindro, perdiendo también todo impulso inicial, así que debía aletear fuertemente, pero esta vez, el costo de energía fue más grande, debido a sus plumas, ahora no solamente debía procurar su batir con toda su fuerza, sino que también debía mantener un control en el aire, sus cascos delanteros, apenas pudieron pisar unos centímetros del siguiente cilindro para que después su cuerpo se viniera encima, el cilindro tenía un tamaño mayor, calculando el tiempo, eran al menos dos segundos para que llegase al final del mismo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, la pegaso trató de alinear sus primas, pero nada, estas apenas se movieron, sus músculos comenzaron a dolerle aún más, especialmente las de sus alas, eran como punzadas directamente aplicadas al músculo.

El cilindró llegó a su fin y con el impulso necesario para llevar a la pegaso hacia el siguiente de tamaño similar, sus alas le dolían, la fuerza que aplicaba debía ser mayor debido al inconveniente de sus plumas, mas no desistía en su labor; llegar al final de una forma u otra, se decía a sí misma. El dolor incrementaba, ahora podía sentir como sus músculos tenían ciertas vibraciones con cada batir, eran como pequeñas pulsaciones, pero no eran ninguna molestia.

Faltaban pocos cilindros, la pequeña podía sentir como aquella prueba comenzaba a llegar a su fin; por alguna razón observó los otros carriles de prueba, los ponis que habían logrado pasar por los cilindros ya ingresaban en la prueba final por los agujeros realizados en muros de nube tan grandes que ocupaban todos los carriles.

Penúltimo cilindro, Scootaloo cerraba los ojos para aguantar el dolor que a cada segundo se hacía más intenso; al llegar al final de esa parte, terminaría, se repetía de forma constante tratando de mentalizarse para lograr su objetivo, ignorar el dolor se hacía más difícil, era como si sus alas, junto con su pecho y su espalda se estuviesen quemando, alguna vez le había salpicado una gota de aceite caliente al freír unas papas, pero no tenía comparación con lo de ahora.

Una, dos, al tercer aleteo sus fuerzas finalmente cedieron, al pisar el borde del cilindro su vista comenzó a nublarse, su cuerpo a tambalearse y aquella sensación horrible que tenía su organismo de pronto se fue, es más, era como si sus músculos estuviesen adormecidos, sentía unas cosquillas alrededor de todos aquellos especializados en el vuelo, sus energías se marchaban; sin embargo, dio unos pasos al frente, mientras el cilindro terminaba de media vuelta. La pegaso se impulsó medio metro con un salto, dio un aleteo con la fuerza que le quedaba, este la elevó otro medio metro y la hizo avanzar unos cuantos metros en descenso. Su dirección estaba errada, Annoying Buzz detectó lo que sucedía con un agudo instinto y mandó a llamar al equipo médico.

El segundo batir de sus alas finiquitó con el cuerpo de la pequeña, su cuerpo simplemente dejó de responderle y su planeo hacia el último cilindro cambió por una torpe caída, podrían haber mil y un explicaciones para lo que sucedió, la experiencia del pegaso crítico le hacían sospechar de unas pocas; el público en conjunto se conmocionó con la caída repentina de Scootaloo, pues fue a dar directamente con el cilindro que la empujó en dirección al piso de nube con fuerza, afortunadamente la compresión de aquellas nubes, su fabricación específica le permitió actuar como amortiguador de caída y sostén del cuerpo de la pequeña. La prueba de la tanda finalizó en ese instante, los seis pegasos que pasaron fueron a otro sector del coliseo, mientras que los que no pudieron, eran acompañados por Cold Heart a una salida secundaria del coliseo.

\- Tranquilos, a veces no se logra a la primera, pero ¿A que no adivinan cuál de los pegasos legendarios de la academia tampoco logró ingresar a la academia a la primera? – Preguntó para levantarles el ánimo y atrayendo su atención.

Scootaloo sin embargo era trasladada por el equipo médico en una camilla, su respiración era demasiado débil, unicornios, ponis terrestres y unos cuantos pegasos que se encargaban de la atención médica de emergencia se hallaban a medio minuto de vuelo, por lo cual, el equipo de dos comenzó una carrera a contra reloj.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Rainbow Dash no paraba de dar carcajadas al lado de sus nuevas colegas, ciertamente tenía mucho que pensar entre su vida en Ponyville y un trabajo en los Wonderbolts, es decir, tenía el nivel de uno y también su grado correspondiente de vuelo, pero probablemente no se quedaría en Cloudsdale sus amigas estaban en Ponyville, también su vida tal cual le encantaba, desde luego, le era permitido estar fuera de Cloudsdale y el cuartel general de los Wondercolts siempre y cuando diera un examen mensual para probar el mantenimiento de su aptitud, también sería llamada para presentaciones o misiones de los Wonderbolts. Al fin y al cabo, también podría ser como Rarity que tenía a su hermana a su lado aun cuando ya se había convertido en una diseñadora reconocida… Un momento, Scootaloo.

La mente de Rainbow Dash por poco sufrió un colapso al recordar a su hermana menos y su prueba de aptitud, cómo lo pudo olvidar, tonta, tonta y más tonta, no la reina de las tontas, se decía mientras se levantaba del sofá en el que se encontraba.

\- Hey Dash ¿ya te vas?

\- Sí, tengo que ir a mi hermana a los exámenes de ingreso a la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale.

Spitfire se bajó los lentes con su casco, sorprendida por la actitud de la pegaso cian.

\- Rainbow, esas pruebas terminaron como al medio día, el informe me llegó a las doce y media, setenta por ciento de aprobados. – informó mientras tomaba unas hojas de su escritorio. – Scootaloo ¿verdad?

\- Sí –respondió la pegaso de melena multicolor, sus ojos de desesperación por su enorme falla se mostraban en plenitud. Su cabeza comenzaba a martillarle una y otra vez sus tonterías. No, no podía ser cierto, había abandonado a Scootaloo.

\- P…Q…R…S… Scootaloo, aquí dice que ella estuvo en la primera tanda, puntuación: 40/100, sensor: Annoying Buzz y… Ay no ¡Sufrió un desmayo por cansancio!

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no; esto no puede ser, qué hice… ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

\- Fue transportada al hospital ecuestre de Cloudsdale ¡Vete ya! – ordenó la pegaso mostaza.

Sin despedirse la de ojos violeta salió despedida por la ventana. Definitivamente no podía ser cierto, nada de eso podía ser cierto.

Cuatro de la tarde, nubes grises cubrían todo Ponyville, incluso en las afueras, una nueva programación del clima situaba lluvia de doce horas en toda la zona, el tren de las cuatro llegaba puntual, la poca ponidumbre (juego de palabras derivada muchedumbre y poni; si lo sé, es obvio) que salía de los vagones se alejaba a gran velocidad para llegar a sus respectivas casas antes de que la tormenta iniciara, una figura pequeña salía al andén con un paso lento, sus ojeras eran clara señal de que su cuerpo demandaba un descanso completo, al menos de doce a quince horas según le dijo el doctor. Sus alas se encontraban vendadas y recubiertas con una medicina a base de plantas mágicas, la receta era simple, pero efectiva, mucho más que unos meros calmantes o incluso una cirugía, ciertamente la medicina en Equestria tenía un método que cambiaba conforme los años, descubrimientos, hechizos, avances científicos, descubrimientos de nuevas plantas y propiedades mágicas se realizaban.

Sus pasos lentos eran los únicos que resonaban en el andén, bajar las gradas le fue un poco difícil, pues todavía tenía mareos cuando lo hacía.

Había sido todo lo fuerte que pudo durante el viaje, pero a esas alturas, sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas, el sonido de unos relámpagos a lo lejos no hizo sino acallar sus sollozos, Scootaloo sufría como nunca antes había sufrido, de alguna forma, en aquel viaje en el cual todo debió haber salido de maravilla, terminó con un accidente, un fracaso y una verdad que se imponía de forma irrefutable.

Traicionada sería poco para describir el sentimiento de Scootaloo, aquel pequeño corazoncito que tenía, pequeño en materia, pero grande en espíritu se abrió de par en par, la causante de dicha herida tenía nombre y apellido: Rainbow Dash, no le costó averiguar su ausencia, porque si "Dashie" hubiese estado en el coliseo ella hubiera sido la primera en salir de su lugar e ir a salvaguardarla, en cierta forma, ella esperó que el doctor le informara de ello al despertar en una camilla del hospital, pero todo lo que le dijeron fue que el equipo de emergencia la trasladó.

También tenía una orden médica que le prohibía rotundamente ejercitar sus alas durante al menos dos meses, los doctores pudieron ver su registro y le informaron que se llevaba a cabo una investigación a fondo para descubrir la cura.

Su fracaso, no era tan garrafal que digamos, incluso Annoying Buzz la había visitado.

\- De saber de tu enfermedad, no te habría dado una recomendación, creo que deberías haberme dicho sobre eso, de todas formas, por lo que vi en el coliseo, tienes un talento especial en el aire; pero debes esperar hasta que llegue el momento.

Esas fueron las palabras más relevantes que habló en quince minutos de visita; Scootaloo no le prestó mucha atención porque pensaba en su hermana, esta nunca se presentó y al caer las dos y media, finalmente le dieron de baja y al saber de su orfandad, le brindaron un servicio de transporte hasta el tren; desde luego, ella no quería saber nada más de Rainbow Dash, su sentimientos hacia la pegaso cian cambiaron de forma drástica en poco más de hora y media que estuvo consciente y ensoñando en su asiento del tren. ¿Indignación? ¿Rabia? ¿Desencanto? O tal vez odio, eran las posibilidades que todavía no encajaba. Pero tampoco quería darle importancia, su experiencia en su corta vida pasada llena de situaciones iguales o peores le indicaba ignorar todo aquello, pues se convertía en una astilla que al final no podría sacarse, llorar era anormal desde que llegó a Ponyville y conoció a sus amigas, pero hora rompía con aquella anormalidad, sus lágrimas salían por montones; nadie la veía, por lo cual podía hacerlo sin esperar preocupar a nadie, lo que menos quería era que sientan pena por ella. Y justamente Rainbow Dash no sintió más que pena por ella.

\- ¡Scoots! – Escuchó un grito a lo lejos, algo ronco y lleno de preocupación.

Al voltearse, la vista de la pequeña pudo divisar a la pegaso cian, su aspecto más despeinado de lo normal, lleno de suciedad y con los ojos algo rojos le indicaban que había hecho una raimplosión durante un periodo de tiempo largo y por tanto, por una enorme distancia, quizás desde Cloudsdale hasta ese mismo punto. La pegaso ignoró a Rainbow Dash para continuar con su camino.

\- Scootaloo – Gritaba mientras inevitablemente se acercaba.

No podía correr, tampoco podía volar, la pequeña apenas pudo dar cinco pasos antes de que Rainbow Dash la alcanzar y la abordara de frente.

\- Scootaloo tienes que creerme yo… yo

Los ojos púrpura de la pequeña observaron a los de Rainbow, provocando que esta se callara. La expresión de la pegaso expresaba más que treinta y cinco mil quinientas palabras. Scootaloo se limitó a rodear a la mayor mientras su paso continuaba, solo deseaba llegar a su casa, descansar, quizás al día siguiente podría salir con sus amigas y olvidarse de todo, como siempre había hecho, olvidar, pues no se sentía capaz de perdonar a la pegaso de melena multicolor. Pero en su desesperación, arrepentimiento y dolor, Rainbow Dash saltó y voló nuevamente hacia la pequeña tratando de tomarla por los sobacos.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Ordenó la pequeña mientras continuaba su recorrido, sus lágrimas eran visibles, pero por nada del mundo deseaba que Rainbow continuara con aquel juego que acostumbraban jugar los adultos cuando la decepcionaban.

\- Scoots… yo

La palabra "yo" desencadenó la ira de Scootaloo, que se volteó para observar nuevamente a Rainbow Dash a los ojos.

\- Siempre es así ¿no? Siempre eres tú el centro del mundo, yo esto, yo aquello, yo, yo, yo, yo. No te importo más que como una admiradora, nunca fuiste mi hermana mayor.

\- Scoots, entiendo que reacciones así por cómo me comporté contigo y si no quieres hablarme… pero.

\- Pero nada, ¡Ególatra de mierda!, no me importa lo que tengas que decir. Eres peor que cualquier estupidez que Diamond Tiara me diga.

El orgullo de Rainbow era algo con lo cual realmente pocos podían meterse, al sentirse lastimado este comenzó a reaccionar, pero Rainbow se lo guardó, se lo merecía, pero no aceptaría un no por respuesta, debía decir lo que quería decir. Lejos de sentirse ofendida por el lenguaje de Scootaloo o de su carácter tan cambiado hacia ella.

\- Escucha niña, lamento no haber estado en tu prueba.

\- Descuida, puedes leerlo en el periódico. Ahora deja de estorbarme.

\- Scoots, soy tu hermana mayor y como tal te ordeno que escuches lo que quiero decirte. – en su desesperación por ganar la atención de la potranca, Rainbow Dash comenzaba a apelar al único lugar que lograba dar el casco a torcer en la pequeña.

\- ¿Hermana? ¿De quién? – Le respondió la pequeña aún más furiosa.

\- Tu hermana. – Objetó finalmente Rainbow Dash que nuevamente se puso delante de la pequeña y usando su mayor tamaño y fuerza se quedó estática, bloqueando el paso de la pequeña.

\- Este bien, está bien, haré lo que realmente quieres. – Dijo la pequeña mientras levantaba los cascos y se sentaba en la tierra. - ¡Bravo Rainbow! ¡Lo lograste! – vitoreó con sus pocas fuerzas.

\- No sigas con eso, tú eres más que una admiradora para mí.

\- A otra con ese hueso, déjame mientras aun puedes mantener tu maldito orgullo. – Respondió secamente la pequeña, desplegando un lenguaje que había aprendido de las peores formas y que definitivamente hería a Rainbow Dash.

En cierta forma, Scootaloo continuaba la plática con la pegaso cian, porque deseaba lastimarla, pero también deseaba que se diera cuenta de sus errores.

\- Yo te quiero Scootaloo – Soltó finalmente la pegaso cian, a la defensiva y siendo todo lo honesta que podía ser, su carácter le hacía casi imposible articular esas palabras sin repensárselo tres veces.

La pequeña utilizó su fuerza para empujar a Rainbow Dash, logrando que esta cayera al piso, pues estaba sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros.

\- Olvida eso de una vez, tú y yo no somos más que dos voladoras con talento y lo único que nos une es el hecho de que dentro de unos años te quitaré esa insignia de Wonderbolt. – Sentenció finalmente Scootaloo con su furia mientras miraba a la mayor en el piso, así era como la quería ver realmente, aquel sentimiento finalmente encontraba nombre: odio.

La potranca comenzó a alejarse mientras Rainbow se quedaba en el piso tratando de comprender a la Scootaloo que la había rechazado, herido y hasta insultado. Sin embargo, entre la impotencia y la reacción por su orgullo lastimado, Rainbow utilizó un último recurso retórico que maldijo en el mismo instante en que lo utilizó.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Adivina quién pasó su prueba y quién no!, puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, pero nunca me superarás.

Scootaloo sacó fuerzas de algún lado, su corazón, partido en dos, el nudo en su garganta y los sollozos incontrolables que tenía se sincronizaron con las primeras gotas de agua de la tormenta, pero antes de hacharse a correr llorando sus voz quebrada gritó a todo pulmón:

\- ¡Te odio!

Sin mirar atrás, la pegaso joven salió corriendo del lugar, durante diez minutos, su galope no tuvo dirección, sus energías se veían restablecidas, en parte por la infusión, en parte por aquellos sentimientos encontrados. Los rayos caían al son de una canción que comenzó a cantar, principalmente para dejar de sollozar y calmarse.

Hay mucha falsedad en este mundo

Y puede que hoy me hundo

Pero escúchame… donde quiera que estés…

Aunque me lastimes

La tormenta paaaasó, la luz llegó

El arcoíris me dejó

Su ilusión se fue con la tem-pes-tad

El galope de la pequeña terminó cuando pudo advertir la presencia de un cañón, la separación entre un lado y el otro era inferior a diez metros. Las circunstancias no dejaban que la potranca pensara con toda la cabeza; en sus ansias por superar a Rainbow Dash, pues ella podía hacerlo y lo haría, la vencería en su propio juego, de esa forma le demostraría y se demostraría su gran error. Pero nunca trataría de recuperar su cariño, pues este era nocivo, además, tenía otros y otras ponis que la querían, Rainbow Dash no era la única.

-Si paso al frente, quiere decir que soy capaz de vencer a esa… si no…

Las alas de la potranca se alzaron, la lluvia continuaba cayendo de forma violenta, la obscuridad comenzaba a alzarse, asimismo los rayos caían a lo lejos, hasta el clima concordaba a la perfección con los sentimientos de la pegaso naranja, quien se impulsó cinco metro a todo galope, para batir fuertemente sus alas, los vendajes se liberaron, la infusión se desprendió casi instantáneamente.

La debilidad de la pegaso regresó, nuevamente sus alas dejaron de responderle, pero de forma desesperada esta forzó todo lo que pudo sus aleteos, la lluvia incrementaba su peso, siete metros, ocho, estaba a dos metros cuando su vista volvió a nublarse y finalmente, dejó de sentir su cuerpo, ni siquiera pudo emitir un grito cuando la gravedad comenzó a llevarla hasta el fondo del cañón.

La tormenta continuaba, los rayos caían, el agua agitadamente descendía al interior de aquella fisura, las alas aun extendidas de la pequeña dieron con las ramas de un arbusto que crecía en las paredes del acantilado, las espinas se hundían hasta lo más profundo de los músculos de sus alas y parte de su cuerpo, pero no pararon su caída, su vista ahora reducida a un pequeñísimo foco podía apreciar grandes rocas que se alzaban cinco metros abajo, sus alas comenzaron a batirse nuevamente, pero de forma tan débil que no hicieron sino relentizar su velocidad de caída y con ello, su fuerza, al llegar a la primera piedra, su cuerpo chocó directamente con esta, sus patas cedieron al instante, dejando caer su cuerpo a un costado, su alas ahora extendidas hacia atrás por una reacción involuntaria de sus músculos que buscaban relajarse fueron aplastadas por el peso total del cuerpo de la pequeña, incrementado por una caída de tres metros, sus huesos emitieron un sonido seco audible al romperse, finalmente su cuerpo llegó al final de la caída y Scootaloo cerró inmediatamente los ojos, perdiendo la conciencia quizás por última vez.

* * *

Bueno, ya llegamos a este punto, capítulo emotivo no es cierto; bien, admito que este es el fic menos popular que he hecho hasta ahora, en parte porque ya se ha explorado esta temática bastante y en parte porque simplemente hago cosas impopulares XD, pero a los pocos que han llegado hasta aquí, espero que estén preparados para el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Epílogo y despedida

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.

¡Lo sientooooo! enserio que sí, los dejé sin el final de este fic por más de tres meses, lamento de sobremanera haberles dejado con la intriga, además de mostrarles el final cuando la mayoría de los lectores de este fic seguramente ya se han olvidado de la mitad de este, me bloqueé y pues bueno, aquí está.

* * *

El sonido nítido del electrocardiograma era poco reconocible para la paciente, los ojos morados de la pequeña de pelaje naranja ganaban visión a través de la luz de una ventana cercana, la brisa del aire ingresaba por esta misma, estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían levemente. Lo primero que pudo apreciar después de aquellos detalles fue el fuerte olor a hospital, medicamentos y demás insumos propios del lugar, el cansancio era evidente, así como un escozor en sus alas, de inmediato recordó lo último de lo que fue consciente. La discusión con Rainbow Dash, el barranco, el cansancio, la sensación de tener medio cuerpo bajo la lluvia en el fondo de esta, con las alas partidas y todo el cuerpo vapuleado por las rocas, recordaba no haber sentido gran cosa en ese instante, su pata derecha frontal estaba enyesada, de la misma forma, tenía una gran dificultad para moverse; apenas podía respirar, apreciaba bien su respiración a través de sus exhalaciones.

Pero el escozor no se iba, se transformaba en una molestia cada vez más y más grande, hasta que finalmente la potranca se levantó con sumo cuidado y las elevó, instantáneamente y a causa de la fuerza que puso, sintió cómo sus alas se entumían a causa de la falta de movimiento, finalmente la sangre tenía más fluctuación hacia aquellas áreas, pero también dio cuenta de que sus alas estaban recubiertas por unos vendajes, también tenía su flanco izquierdo lleno del mismo escozor, al virar su mirada hacia este, se percató de una serie de puntadas en su piel, antes cubiertas por un vendaje de amarre simple, podía apreciar la falta de pelaje cortado en una línea poco apreciable gracias a la cantidad de este, pero haciendo mejor su observación, pudo hallar una serie de puntadas en la piel expuesta, rasurada de su flanco.

Pegando un pequeño sobresalto, siguió buscando por todo su cuerpo señales del incidente, en esos momentos su cabeza estaba prácticamente en blanco, centrándose exclusivamente a encontrar los rastros que faltaban, el daño producido, sin evitar sentirse feliz por haberse salvado. Pero si cayó al barranco, eso quería decir que, alguien la había rescatado, había bajado hasta allí para sacarla, llevándola finalmente a ese hospital. Los rayos solares llegaban al piso debidamente impecable, por su color blanco, reflejaba su luz por toda la habitación de forma pálida pero aun así ayudaba a iluminarlo.

Rainbow estaba sin energías, sus ojos no dejaban de apreciar la figura que tenía delante, las cosas se habían puesto tan difíciles, tan complejas que ni ella misma podía entenderlas, no podía entenderla a ella, así como tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto por el pasado. Ignorando la molestia de sus alas, respiraba de la forma más tranquila, guardaba silencio; aquella escena le encogía el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir la peor poni que pudo existir en la historia y eso era; causarle semejante daño a una pequeña era la peor de las maldades que se podían realizar, más cuando esta la quería tanto. Por mucho que tratara de repensar la situación, el resultado era siempre el mismo, no había sido buena hermana mayor, es más, no había sido lo suficientemente buena, lo suficientemente comprensiva. Sus errores eran incompensables, fatales.

No habría podido vivir sin verla en su estado actual, viva, aún con un futuro por delante y sin duda uno radiante… por muy caro que fuera el precio. Una lágrima descendió por sus ojos al observar a la pequeña revisando mejor sus heridas, el eterno recuerdo de sus fallos, de la terrible poni que se los había causado, merecía eso y más por ser así, por no cumplir el trabajo de una hermana. Era tan pequeña, tan valiente, tan tenaz…

Bep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeep.

El sonido repentino del electrocardiograma llamó la atención de la pequeña. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que una enfermera ingresase a la habitación alarmada, al poco tiempo llegaron dos ponis más.

\- La paciente sufre un paro cardiaco, necesitamos más sangre, un suplemento mágico. Una poción de trelita. – Advertía.

Pero por mucho que Scootaloo tratara de ver mejor a la o el poni debajo de la sábana blanca que delimitaba su cuerpo, no podía identificarla o identificarlo. Pero fuese quien fuese, su estado parecía no ser el mejor.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo. – Advertía la enfermera mientras el cuerpo envuelto en una sábana era extraído del lugar.

Poco antes de que la extraña figura saliese del cuarto, Scootaloo pudo percatarse de la presencia de una unicornio corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de la camilla donde el cuerpo era transportado.

Confundida, se sintió mal por él o ella, esperando que se recuperase aun cuando no sabía quién era; se limitó a recostarse nuevamente en su cama, estaba conectada a diferentes aparatos y por mucho que desease cambiar de postura, apenas lo hacía, los músculos de sus alas se comenzaban a entumir, comenzando desde su pecho hasta la punta de estas mismas. Aquel dolor le recordaba el rencor a una poni de pelaje cian, a la peor de todas; su maldita heroína seguramente estaba en algún lugar, celebrando con alguna de sus amigas o incluso preparándose para ir a la academia Wondercolt si no estaba ya allí, en qué momento le importó era incierto saberlo, pero ahora no quedaba más que una imagen gris de su antiguo modelo a seguir su heroína caía a causa de sus acciones.

Allí, recostada sobre la almohada, con sus alas extendidas, podía observar como estas no poseían plumaje en su mayoría, debido a la operación de sus alas, seguramente tuvieron que cortarle sus plumas para poder operarla, las puntadas se extendían casi hasta la punta de ambas alas, el dolor no se iba, puede que el físico quedara atrás, pero el emocional, al que había aprendido a temer seguía allí, dejando una cicatriz que jamás se curaría, que jamás la dejaría ya. Confiar en los mayores era un error.

Las sábanas blancas se doblaban, mostrando formas extrañas, con cierta inclinación y con el paso del tiempo, se percató de que estas tomaban forma de nube.

[La siguiente parte tendrá un montón de cortes y recortes divididos por una * seguido de la inicial "S" para denotar que la escena pertenece a Scootaloo y "/" para otra escena]

*/

El chirriar de las ruedas era un sonido detestado por todo el personal, significaba la llegada de un momento en el cual todo sería determinante para una de las cosas más importantes de este mundo: la vida de un paciente, sin perder tiempo, empujando puertas, recorriendo pasillos a toda velocidad la camilla móvil llegaba hasta la sala de emergencias todo lo rápido que podía, la unicornio detrás de ellos utilizaba su telequinesis para, hábilmente, pasar barbijos a los distintos funcionarios dentro de la futura operación, del mismo modo, quitaba la sábana de forma veloz al cuerpo.

\- Paciente 357, en estado de recuperación de operación de donación de tejido, estado crítico, cinco minutos desde el paro cardiaco. – Informaba la enfermera mientras se posicionaba para ayudar con el instrumental médico.

\- La paciente fue atendida hace menos de doce horas, el tiempo de riesgo de la operación.

*S

La mañana tan soleada como estaba, le mostraba a la pequeña cierto ánimo para continuar, una maldita como Rainbow Dash no merecía la pena, después de todo, tenía a sus amigas; seguramente estaban en camino para verla, les costaría bastante creer el estado en el que se hallaba. El tiempo que necesitaba para curarse era desconocido, pero estaba convencida que serían meses, incluso hasta un año. Pero no importaba si podía ver a sus amigas, experimentar más cosas y vivir su vida. Ciertamente, el dolor no desaparecería velozmente, pero no podía quedarse atorada con aquellas emociones. Necesitaba salir, caminar, hacer unas cuantas locuras más.

Inquietándose por la llegada de sus amigas, observaba mejor la habitación: una serie de sillas para visitas, unos cuantos cuadros, una cantidad de libros a lo lejos, un montón de hecho. Pero nada más de lo habitual. Hasta que observó mejor la cama donde él o ella estuvo. Estaba manchado con sangre, una cantidad considerable.

*/

El sonido del instrumental cayendo al piso le quitó la paciencia al doctor.

\- ¡Enfermera! ¡Necesito un bisturí urgentemente! – Gritaba ante la necesidad y la desesperación.

\- Sí doctor. – Decía está en un tono completamente enajenado por la tensión del momento.

El pecho del cuerpo no se movía todavía, no tenía pulso y el tiempo se agotaba.

\- Debemos asegurarnos de que no haya sangrado al volver a activar el corazón. – Advertía la unicornio.

\- Lo sé, necesito que mantengan todos la calma y me ayuden a desdoblar la piel y el re constitutivo, debemos asegurarnos de que la vena fortis superior se halle completa,

\- Enfermera, abra los puntos del ala izquierda superior mientras nos encargamos de esta. – Señalaba el doctor con sudor en la frente que de inmediato era limpiado por un trapo, su búsqueda debía ser minuciosa en cuestión de cinco minutos por ala.

El tiempo límite en pegasos era de veinte minutos, pero el daño al cerebro se daría en quince, con los cinco minutos que se tomaron para llegar y preparar el instrumental tenía diez para reactivar el corazón de la paciente, conociendo estas implicaciones, se aseguraba de observar el ala de la pegaso con bastante cautela, pero dándose la prisa necesaria para no pasar del tiempo previsto.

\- Ésta ala está bien.

\- Doctor, la vena fortis superior del ala izquierda presenta tres seccionamientos.

\- Tiempo…

\- Seis minutos con diez segundos. – Informó otra enfermera.

*S

Finalmente, las figuras tanto de Sweetie Belle como de Applebloom se aparecían en la puerta, su aspecto era el mismo, las tres estaban desconcertadas por algo ajeno a ellas; habían ido junto con sus hermanas hasta allí, pero estas se quedaron en la sala de espera cuando una enfermera fue donde ellas, Applejack y Rarity les dijeron que se adelanten mientras ellas se quedaban.

\- Qué pasó Scootaloo. – Cuestionó Applebloom mientras se acercaba.

Era sobreentendido que se referían a la cama manchada con sangre, un enfermero llegó a los pocos minutos para quitarle las sábanas. Disculpándose por la escena con las pequeñas.

\- No lo sé chicas, cualquier poni que estuviese allí, estaba cubierto por las mantas, creo que la luz le afectaba bastante.

\- Que pena por él. – Aclaró Sweetie, mostrando una aflicción compartida con sus amigas.

Las palabras sobraban por aquel entonces, lo único que necesitaba la pequeña pegaso era un poco de apoyo emocional, pero bien sabía que dentro de poco planearían cómo obtener sus Cutie Marks.

*/

\- Hechizo de recomposición aquí, necesito una infusión sanguínea. – Informaba el doctor mientras trataba de mantener la calma ante la adversidad.

\- El corazón de la paciente no responde doctor, las cargas de magia no la afectan.

\- Intenten con una carga mayor, otra recomposición aquí.

La ala izquierda estaba severamente castigada, la vena del grosor de una pajilla tenía varios seccionamientos, la sangre que salía por esta era enorme, las infusiones y suplementos mágicos podían reemplazar la sangre perdida, pero si no se reparaba aquella vena, todo sería en vano. Era un riesgo completo reanimar el corazón en aquellas circunstancias, pero ya habían pasado quince minutos.

\- Doctor, es riesgosos hacerlo así, la paciente no sobrevivirá si se desangra nuevamente.

\- No puedo arriesgarme a dañar su cerebro.

Otro unicornio de pelaje gris utilizaba su magia para darle una carga de energía a la pegaso; de pronto, su corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente, el beep de la molesta máquina regresaba, pero no era para celebrar aún.

\- Pare el sangrado ahora. – Indicaba el doctor

\- Sí. – Necesitamos más toallas, más vendajes. – Advertía la unicornio a la enfermera, quien de inmediato corría hacia la despensa cercana.

La cantidad de sangre era refrenada a duras penas, los campos de hechizo de las unicornios apenas lograban cubrir el recorrido de la vena; crítica en esas circunstancias y solo en aquellas, mostraba la fragilidad de la vida de la pegaso.

Beeeeeeeeeep.

\- No, no la perderemos… no podemos perderla. – Gritaba finalmente el doctor. – Apliquen caga mágica nuevamente, cortaré el paso de sangre al ala izquierda, si ganamos más tiempo así, debemos aprovecharlo.

Beeeeeeeeeep.

\- Noooooo. Tú vivirás. – Gritaba el doctor, mostrando la pasión con la cual ejercía su profesión, pues incluso con magia, incluso con el mejor método, incluso con el mejor instrumental, un profesional en la medicina conocía que tarde o temprano llegaría el paciente que perdería… pero no deseaba que fuera así… no deseaba perderla.

\- Resucítenla nuevamente.

\- Es inútil doctor, la muerte cerebral es inminente. – Afirmaba una de las enfermeras.

El doctor se arrodillaba.

\- Enfermera… informe a sus amigas…

\- Sí, doctor. – Afirmaba la poni completamente angustiada, todos allí deseaban salvar vidas; perderlas era quizás lo más doloroso y frustrante para su carrera, recordaba el rostro de aquella poni, el día pasado se la había pasado hablando de su hermana menor poco antes de su operación de emergencia.

*S

Ni bien Scootaloo comenzó a hablar con sus amigas, Rarity ingresó a la habitación, seguida de todas sus amigas: las amigas de Rainbow Dash, ellas no conocían la terrible poni que ella podía llegar a ser a sus espaldas. Scootaloo estuvo a punto de decirlo; pero cuando observó las lágrimas en los ojos de todas, incluso de Applejack, sus latidos frenaron y hasta cierto punto, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la médula.

Twilight fue quien pasó al frente, su aspecto era completamente ilógico, nadie jamás había visto llorar a una princesa, pero esta estaba con sus lágrimas a la vista y con un incesante jadeo.

Cómo encontrar palabras para lo que tenía que decir, era una tarea desquiciante, por qué… solamente aquellas palabras le llenaban la cabeza: por qué tenía que ser su amiga.

\- Scootaloo, ayer por la tarde, cuando – Sollozo – Rainbow Dash te encontró en el barranco.

\- No me hables de esa… ella es la razón por la cual estoy así.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Afirmó la alicornio poniéndole un casco en el lomo.

\- Ella te trajo hasta aquí, los doctores dijeron que tu estado era crítico, cuando tus alas se rompieron, tus huesos se astillaron y cuando se fragmentaron atravesaron los músculos de tus alas. El agua transportó una cantidad incontable de bacterias hasta tus heridas abiertas, se infectaron. Cuando llegaste aquí – Los sollozos de la princesa de la amistad eran ya incontrolables.

\- Tenían que amputarte las alas si no encontraban donante de tejidos en ese instante. – Continuó Rarity poco antes de echarse a llorar en silencio.

\- Rainbow Dash se ofreció. – Continuó Applejack, quien dejaba a sus lágrimas brotar mientras continuaba con la explicación. – La operación es peligrosa… tú estabas purgada con magia en intentos pasados por curar tu extraño caso… así que no pudieron utilizar ningún método mágico en tu caso, salvo reducir el tamaño de los músculos de vuelo de Rainbow… Pero, ella se puso en estado crítico. – El discurso más largo fue de Applejack, pero hasta ella tuvo que bajar su sombrero para finalmente llorar

Fluttershy, soportando el dolor reciente, se acercó a la cama y con la voz más dulce que pudo fingir continuó.

\- Un pegaso tiene venas y arterias que llevan grandes cantidades de sangre a las alas pequeña, cuando donas tus músculos de vuelo, estas quedan al descubierto, es muy fácil que se corten de repente y cuando eso pasa…

Scootaloo comprendió de forma veloz lo sucedido. No. Rainbow Dash estaba…

No podía ser, sin darse cuenta, sus sentimientos cambiaron de forma tan drástica que sus exhalaciones aumentaron de forma extrema, se mareó, no sentía los cascos. Por qué. Por qué había arriesgado su vida de aquel modo.

Como una estaca directamente clavada en su corazón, la potranca sintió que el dolor le llegaba hasta lo más profundo, borrando su odio ilusorio, su rabia se despejaba de forma sencilla ante las acciones de su hermana mayor, sus ojos se llenaron de forma rápida de lágrimas al comprender. Por ella, entonces, realmente la quería; su estupidez salió a flote, culpándose por todo, ahora más que nunca deseaba verla. Así que se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la habitación más cercana… sus amigas trataron de detenerla, pero Scootaloo las observó con determinación, ellas sabían bien que cuando Scootaloo deseaba algo, no pararía hasta hallarlo. Las mayores por su parte, abrieron paso, para que la pequeña, con sus cascos y con ciertos mareos pasara hasta la salida.

Sus pasos eran irregulares, su cansancio no era tema de preocupación, después de todo, epataba en un hospital. Sus alas… los músculos de sus alas no eran suyos, eran una donación de Rainbow Dash, había preferido perder el vuelo a que ella lo perdiese, aun cuando no tenía talento alguno para ello. ¿La amaba? ¿Era igual o mucho más que una hermana mayor? Sin duda que sí, era la mejor de todas, su rabieta fue tan inmadura… y sin embargo, ahora no podía evitar caer presa de la desesperación por ver su rostro con una sonrisa enorme. Necesitaba verla directamente a los ojos.

Los pasillos estaban casi desérticos, ni enfermeras, ni doctores, ni nadie. No conocía dónde estaba exactamente, pero conocía bien la sala de emergencias; bajando los escalones con lentitud, se encaminó de forma progresiva hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles que tuvo que presionar para abrir; al pasar, finalmente observó los rostros de impresión de todos los presentes; una camilla yacía frente a ella, no podía observar todo, pero los colores de su crin, libres de sangre o cualquier rastro de intervención médica le mostraron la cruda realidad. El sonido del maldito aparato haciendo beeeeeep, soslayó cualquier duda. El abatimiento de la pequeña fue inmediato… de hecho, se dejó caer al frio piso, para sentirse la peor de las hermanas menores en Equestria.

\- Rainbow, tienes que despertar. – Dijo ella de con su voz quebrada por la pena.

Pero ella no respondía, sin embargo se hallaba en la camilla con una sonrisa radiante, aunque solamente era la huella de sus últimos momentos.

* * *

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

II

I

I

I

I

No pude decidirme por un final, así que oficialmente, el final este que leyeron; pero como dije, no me pude decidir al ciento por ciento, así que les dejo aquí el final alternativo.

* * *

Un sonido se hizo presente, parecía como si una especie de explosión se hubiera llevado a cabo. Casi de inmediato, ingresó una figura que apenas podía pasar por el pasillo debido a su largo, de hecho, tuvo que hacerlo caminando en cuatro patas, qué hacía aquí era un misterio que a la pequeña no le importaba.

\- Cielos, nunca acercar un encendedor a la serie de medicamentos; lección aprendida. – Decía entretenido el personaje, mientras abría la puerta final.

Los ojos rojos con cuencas bastante marcadas y expresión de alegría ingresaba en la habitación. Casi se inmediato, todo el personal médico desaparecía del lugar, quedándose solamente él junto con la paciente fallecida y Scootaloo.

\- Bueno, no le vayas a contar esto a nadie ¿De acuerdo? – Decía el curioso visitante poco antes de chasquear los dedos. – Un amigo siempre debe estar ahí, o al menos eso es lo que creo que aprendí de la aburrida de Twilight. – Agregó poco antes de esfumarse del lugar.

\- Discord… - Susurró en voz baja la pequeña poco antes de ver el movimiento bajo la sábana blanca y abrir los ojos de par en par.

El mareo era enorme, la sensación de frio también… pero cuando Rainbow Dash sintió el fuerte abrazo de la pequeña, no pudo sino sonreír con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Scoots; ¿Eres tú? – Cuestionó de forma repentina y con asombro.

\- La única e irrepetible. – Fue la respuesta de la pequeña.

* * *

El final o mejor dicho finales del fic amigos, amigas, ciertamente me costó terminarlo, además por el hecho de que estuve a punto de borrar el fic por el enorme bloqueo que tenía… debido a que este fic no tenía ni borrador ni esquema ni nada, lo hice hasta cierto punto, pero después, todo fue espontaneo. Como autocrítica, admito que traté con este fic lo mejor que pude; además de no dedicarle el tiempo que le dediqué a otros proyectos, sin embargo, me encantó hacerlo, sobretodo porque pude imaginar una forma de familia con la hermana o hermano mayor como papel fundamental, como si fueran iguales o mayores a los padres XD, en MLP parece que es así, pero basta de hablar de temas escabrosos. Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic, espero haber podido abarcar con sus expectativas; en especial agradezco a un lector cuyo Nick no conozco ya que siempre comentó como Guest o Invitado (que es como lo traduce la aplicación); quien me instó a terminar con el fic.

Por cierto, lo dije antes de dar el punto final final, si les ha gustado, espero verlos en el próximo proyecto que haré; se llamará "La Tragedia Rich" y tendrá como personajes principales a nadie más y a nadie menos que a Filthy Rich y Diamond Tiara; y si no les gustó, pues de todas formas están invitados a leerlo la próxima semana XD. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
